The Ice Queen and the Monkey
by caijda
Summary: Hana and Chihiro Ishibashi, daughters of an antique trader for the rich, are both suddenly drawn into the chaos of the Host Club. Hana through a broken vase and 8.000.000 yen debt (in her favor) and Chihiro through a crush on one of the illusive Hatchiins. AUish, Family/Romance/Supernatural. Being rewritten.
1. Ishibashi Sisters

A/N: So here I am with my first OHSHC fic. It's an idea that I've been kinda kicking around for a week/few weeks/month(? I don't know, I've felt like it's been forever). I have also never really seen a lot of fics about OC's that are actually rich and famous and actually join the Host Club because they want to, not because they are forced to out of a debt. But instead of just explaining everything, I'll just let you get on to reading:}

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

><p>"Com'on, com'on, com'on, Nee-chan! We are going to be late for school if you don't get up soon!"<p>

Hana rolled over in her bed, her long hair draping over her face. "Chihiro, go away. I'm sleeping."

"But Nee-chan," Chihiro whined as she pulled the covers away from her older sister's face. "School is today. It's my first day at Ouran Academy! At least get up for that."

Hana grabbed the thick blanket from her sister's grasp. "Five more minutes," she muttered as she pulled the blanket over her head, shutting herself out from the world. Chihiro just sat on her sister's bed pouting. "You know, you shouldn't sit on your dress like that, it will get wrinkled." Hana stuck her hand out from her blanket cacoon to swirl her finger around. "And then the maids will have to iron it, and then we will be late." Chihiro quickly gasped and scrambled off the bed as Hana sat up. She glanced over blearily as the maid opened the room to peak in.

"Oh, mistress, your awake!" The maid said with a quiet happiness.

"Yeah, a little monkey woke me." Hana replied with a yawn and stretch. "She was chattering about something like her first day at High School, or something like that." Chihiro started making excuses about her behavior while Hana and the maid just laughed gently. Chihiro started giggling when she realized they were only teasing.

"Alright, everyone out while I change!" Hana said shooing her sister and the maid. She then turned to glare at the ugly yellow dress that she had avoided wearing an entire summer. "Hello, my old enemy." She whispered as she she slipped it off the dummy that it had been set on the night before.

Five minutes later, dressed and hair brushed, Hana made her way down to the smaller dinning room where her father was already checking on the stock market on his tablet. He looked up as she walked up and smiled as she made the small traditional bow.

"Good morning, Otousan, I trust you slept well." She said as she sat down.

"Yes, very well, thank you." Her father answered in his warm brandy voice.

"Anything problematic happen since three this morning?" Hana asked, nodding towards the tablet as she slathered jam on the toast that had been placed in front of her.

"You went to bed at three?" Her father asked, turning to stare at her over his reading glasses. Hana, looked down at her toast, not denying it.

"That must be why you were a bear to wake up this morning." Chihiro said as she slid into the chair across from Hana.

"Haven't you eaten breakfast already?" Hana asked as she took another bite of her toast. Chihiro shook her head.

"Too nervous." She muttered. Her whole continuance suddenly brightened as she turned to their father. "Otousan, can I please go to the Host Club today?" She was practically jumping up and down in her seat. Hana looked at her father as he sighed and looked at his youngest child.

"No, Chihiro, not today." Hana saw her little sister deflate but then heard her father speak up again. "However, I talked with your step-mother last night and she told me that she would allow you start going next week, as long as your grades were in good standing." Chihiro suddenly jumped up and hugged her father around the neck.

"Thank you!" She cried, small tears of joy making their way down her face.

"Well then good, now that that is settled, I believe that you two must be on your way." Hana stood up and bowed along with her sister.

"Yes, otousan."

* * *

><p>"Have you heard about the new scholarship student?"<p>

"Yeah, I heard he was a commoner."

"I'm surprised that he was able to get in, those tests are really hard."

"A commoner? At our school? How romantic! He is the superhero of the common people..." Hana rolled her eyes at Tamaki Suoh's dramatic representation of what he deemed the lower peoples. She quietly unpacked her bag until she heard a slight clearing of the throat behind her. She turned to find Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori family and the financial manager of the Host Club.

"Ishibashi-san, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to talk with you sooner." The glasses wearing character bowed his head, which Hana returned.

"I understood, Ootori-san." She replied simply. Kyoya pulled out a small black book that he was consistently carrying around and opened it.

"I just wanted to ask you if there were any last minute changes you would like to make to the deal?" Kyoya started making a few markings in his leather tome.

"No, all clauses stand as of the last time we talked." Hana said, a business smile plastered on her face. "We let you auction off the pieces, starting at their selling price, with the Host Club keeping whatever profits are made." Kyoya made a last few marks in his book and then snapped it shut, and bowed again towards the girl.

"Then let your father that it was pleasure doing business with him." Hana smiled and bowed, but raised an objection.

"Actually Ootori-san, I was the only one who was involved with this deal, however, I will thank my father for his spectacular training." With that Hana turned, slow enough not to be rude, but fast enough to show Kyoya that she was theoretically above his status, which she was. With her back turned, she was able to release the shaky breath that she had been holding.

Every single time that she had to work with the Shadow King, she felt nervous and clammy, a few symptoms that she figured were from her current/previous crush on the third Ootori son that she had yet to completely quell. She had also felt these symptoms when she was working with other clients, though not at the same intensity, so she could also chalk a decent amount of her emotions to being inexperienced. But she couldn't ignore the little voice deep within in herself that said that she really did like the glasses wearing boy sitting a few desks behind her.

She breathed in another breath and forced it out, along with all of the other unpleasant thoughts in her head as the teacher walked in.

* * *

><p>Chihiro sat in her class, nervously fidgeting with her school bag. She looked around the room from her desk, taking in all of the new people and faces. Of course on the outside she was laughing and talking with her classmates, but on the inside she couldn't help shake the feeling of apprehension that was clawing at her stomach.<p>

The high school classroom of Class 1-A was much the same as the middle school classrooms, the only difference, really, were the uniforms. Even the same people were there. Well, almost all of the same people. Chihiro was very surprised when the new scholarship student sat down at her desk. At least Chihiro thought she was a girl. She might have very well have been a guy with the worn, but clean, baggy sweater and pants, short, messy wind-blown hair and glasses that hid his/her features.

Chihiro let her eyes graze across the room one more time, stopping on a pair of red-headed twins. She felt her heart start beating a bit faster and could almost feel the heat rush into her cheeks as she stared at the pair. Well actually the one of the pair that she was drawn to. She couldn't tell the difference between the two, no one could as far as she knew, but when she saw them both, her gaze was always drawn to one. She never knew if it was the same twin or if her affection switched minute by minute, but she did know that she had a crush of one of the Hatachiin twins. And that crush caused her infinite amounts of pain.

That crush was actually one of the reasons why she had wanted to join the Host Club, to figure out the illusive twins, or at least to figure out if her crush was always on the same twin, or if it switched around. She desperately had to find if she was going crazy or if she had actually fallen for one of the Hatachiins.

Just then the teacher walked in, and Chihiro used that thought, that need to know if she was going crazy, to resolve in herself to do well this year.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I guess that's it. I'm kind of trying to piece together plot here, but I do have some character development, so if it seems like I'm rambling, I am. Reviews are greatly appreciated, even "I liked it" or "Interesting" would be awesome. I should have the next chapter up by either tonight or tomorrow(?), but until then dear readers, have a great day and don't forget to smile:}

{Edit: Thanks to my sister for being my beta}


	2. Holding Hands

A/N: So hey guys, here is the second chapter:} I still feel like it's a bit slow story wise, but believe me its all set up. I would like to give special thanks to my sis who actually proof read all of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, unfortunatly...

* * *

><p>Hana walked into the cafeteria and sat down at her normal table, a small two person table near the edge of the room, enough space for her to sit down and work, the small bowl of miso soup that she had bought at the counter sitting next to a neat stack of books. She had thought that she would spend it alone like she had all last year, and was going to use the time to catch up on the stock activity of the morning and then maybe start some of the homework that she had already been assigned.<p>

"Nee-chan!" Hana looked up to see her sister bounding towards her, a tray piled high with food in her hands. She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes until she saw that all of the food was lower end, and therefore, less expensive. Her sister was learning, slowly, how to handle money better. Hana chuckled softly to herself as she took a sip of her soup. Apparently the way to Chihiro's head was from her stomach.

"What is it, Nee-chan?" Chihiro asked as she started eating, quickly, but still lady like. Hana shook her head as she put her bowl down.

"Just something funny that happened in class earlier." Hana looked at her sister once more before returning to her tablet. Even though it would be better for Chihiro to be out socializing with others, gaining business reputation and relationships, she realized that her sister was nervous, so she would allow her this first day or so to get used to high school.

Hana could be doing the same, but she was the heir of her father's ridiculously popular antique selling company, and she had been steadily been gaining more and more of the responsibility ever since expressing interest at the beginning of last year. At this point she was in charge of about half of the company, even in authority and power with her father, who was staying on until she could finish her bachelors degree in business, which she had started next year. Then the entire company would be turned over to her, with her sister as the heir until she had children of her own. This put her in the social standing of a queen in a room of ladies and lords: someone who did not come to you unless they needed something from you. That kind of made it hard to make friends.

"Nee-chan?" Hana looked up from the screen that had since turned off from inactivity.

"Yes, Chihiro?"

"You have your thinking face on." Chihiro said, pushing around the last few grains of rice on her plate, not meeting her older sisters eye.

"Ah." Hana carefully packed up her books and tablet, knowing that lunch would be ending soon. After her task was done, she leaned towards Chihiro and lowered her voice. "You remember how I told you that I was very lonely because of running the company?" Chihiro nodded, her sharp ears picking up the words easily as her sister stood up and held her hand out to help her out of her seat. "Well I was just thinking that maybe I'm not so alone because I have you." Hana smiled, one that only twitched on her lip, but lit up her eyes with a mischievous glint. Chihiro finally smiled and grabbed her bag and practically skipped her way over to her sister's side where she grabbed her hand and held it fast. Together they joined the small, but growing, throng of people starting to make their way back to their classrooms.

* * *

><p>Chihiro gripped her sister's hand tightly, enjoying the warmth of comfort that it brought to her spirit. They were walking down the hall towards her classroom, a nostalgic feeling bringing tears to her eyes that she had to blink back.<p>

Just as she got her emotions under control, they reached the edge of her classroom and she saw a pair of red-headed trouble makers entertaining a small group of girls and her heart rate sped up for the second time that day.

She heard her sister shift next to her and she knew that Hana was staring at her, wondering what (or who) would have caused that sort of reaction in her little sister, but when she looked up to her sister, she made sure her eyes said _Later_. Hana nodded reluctantly, but her own eyes read of a promise of conversation. Outwardly, Hana smiled and gently released Chihiro's hand.

"I shall meet you at home tonight, Chihiro." Chihiro smiled back and looked up at her.

"Same for you, Nee-chan!" she said cheerily as she walked into the classroom. She joined the group of girls surrounding the twins and only looked back to see an empty doorway.

She shook her head and looked towards the twins who were playing the Which One is Hikaru game. She didn't make any guesses, but only watched as sometimes the girls choose the one she felt attracted to and sometimes to the one she wasn't, but each time, they said that the girls were wrong. Chihiro figured that they were just lying because the feeling hadn't moved from one twin to the other as they had switched around, but she still wasn't sure if it had ever switched.

Suddenly, the twin who she had a crush on suddenly pointed at her. "Which one do you think is Hikaru?" Chihiro just stood there, quickly trying to guess. She hesitated for a second before confidently pointing to the other twin.

"You're Hikaru." She said.

"**Nope, your wrong**." They said together, however, Chihiro thought she saw something flash behind their eyes, but before she could think about it, the teacher walked in, and everyone scrambled for their seats.

The rest of the afternoon Chihiro felt like she had someone watching her, but she didn't pay the prickling feeling any mind. Only when classes let out for the day did she turn around to find one of the twins turning his eyes away from her. She knew he hadn't seen her see him, he had already not been paying attention, but there was still the fact that he had been staring at her all afternoon. She watched as he wound his arms around his brother, the one she liked, and she had a small voice flicker in her mind. _The one I like is Kaoru._

* * *

><p>AN: There you go, I hope that interests you. I will be trying to do as much writing on this as possible, however, I am also working 2 jobs, so I have no idea how often this story will be going on for or when it will next be updated. Please review. Seriously, you have no idea how much that will help me. If I have people who are waiting for more of my work, I have a reason to be writing, and more writing will get done, so let me know:} But, as always, have a good day/night/morning/whatever and don't forget to smile. (This is my sister's catch phrase, all credit is due to her.)


	3. Broken Vase

A/N: So I feel like this chapter is kinda clunky, but it's important, and I just really want to keep publishing for this story. It keeps me motivated to continue writing farther on:D. Again, thanks to my sister for proofreading this, minus the minor part that I changed just now to keep the story more consistent.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>Kyoya Ootori had just finished explaining the days activities to the rest of the Host Club when the door opened. The hosts barely had time to get into position and Kyoya gave up hiding the numbers book. He only closed it carefully enough to not smudge the wet ink and pencil that interspersed its pages. But what he saw was no customer, just the scholarship student.<p>

He leaned his head to the side as one of the twins pointed out that it was only a boy. Kyoya was intrigued, as he had read up on Fujioka and knew that she was indeed female. But well, it had been a long summer with no "fun", only work, and he figured that he could gain on what little entertainment that the situation had to offer.

"Welcome, Mr. Fujioka, to the host club." Kyoya said with a smile. He heard Tamaki start to go off on a commoner rant, only looking up when he heard a large crash. His eyes alighted onto the shards of the blue vase that the Host Club was borrowing on behalf of the Ishibashi antique trading group, the vase that would have been sold off at auction starting at the sales price of 8.000.000¥.

Kyoya already started feeling the headache building up in his head as he turned to Tamaki as the King made his declaration for the host club. Haruhi Fujioka was now a slave of the Host Club while the Host Club was several million yen in debt to the Ishibashi group, also more namely, to Hana Ishibashi. Kyoya sighed and pulled out his phone, the Host Club's slave already sweeping up the remains of the shattered pottery.

* * *

><p>Hana was on her way over to one of the many medium sized antique shops that her family owned in mid-Tokyo. She had made it a habit to visit each store that she was in charge of at least once a week. She had already changed out of the god-awful yellow uniform and donned a more professional business attire.<p>

She was on her way to the third out of eight stores that she was directly in charge of, when her phone rang. She glanced at the I.D. and was surprised to read Ootori, Kyoya on the front. She felt something leap up into her chest that she quickly squashed down as she answered.

"Hana Ishibashi." She said into the phone, her voice steady and sure. This wasn't the first time they had talked over the phone.

"Ishibashi-san, I believe that I have some regrettable news to inform you of." Kyoya's voice was the same as normal, but Hana's good hearing caught the small waiver of stress building up in his voice.

"Did you break something?" Hana didn't know what caused her to suddenly lose her formal business tone and take on a much friendlier, almost joking tone, but she could almost feel the silence that descended the line. _Oh dear god, I've overstepped a boundary. Oh god, I failed this. It's not going to hurt our financial status, but it is going to put a dent in anything connected with the Host Club and maybe everyone in them. Crap, and everything was going so well..._

"Actually, Ishibashi-san, something was broken, but I wasn't the one to break it." Hana's inner stream of thoughts suddenly stopped and she could almost see Kyoya's mocking smile, her heart sort of pattering as she looked at his nice dark grey eyes... Hana suddenly closed her eyes and forced the image to the side.

"What was it?" Hana asked, while mentally yelling at herself to keep focused.

"The Renaissance Vase. The last piece of the deal that we were to sell at auction." Kyoya said in his rather monotone drawl. "The new scholarship student knocked it off of the pedestal that it was sitting on." Hana sighed and looked out her window. She was maybe a minute away from her location, and though she didn't like to be driven around, she didn't want to sit out in her car while keeping the shop keepers nervous. She knew what that was like and had tried to make it a point to be punctual. Why did those klutz's in the Host Club just watch where they were going and not make more work for her.

"Ootori-san, I am guessing that you have heard the term 'you break it, you buy it'?" Hana heard a grunt of agreement from the other line of the phone. "That term stands in this agreement. The collection was lent to you, by myself, for you to raise money for your club. And as the pieces were lent to you, any and all damages and repairs are to be paid by the renter, you. If the renter breaks something beyond repair, they must pay the full price of the object as compensation for their clumsiness. If the perpetrator had been a child of one of the normal wealthy families that attend Ouran, I would simply charge them the bill. However, as the scholarship student is the one to blame for this mess, I believe that we will have to have an in length discussion about payment options. I would like to be able to sit down and discuss this with you today if possible. When are you free?" Hana took a deep breath, winded from talking for so long.

"I am free after the Host Club at 6," his smooth voice rumbled over the phone. "I believe that I can arrange for us to be undisturbed for the necessary amount of time to work everything out." Hana felt her mind slowly start slipping into the gutter, but she pinched her hand, snapping her out of it.

"That sounds wonderful." She answered calmly.

"Very well, I believe you know your way to the club room?"

"Yes. Thank you. See you at six."

"See you at six."

Hana shut her phone and pinched the lower bridge of her nose as not to smudge the tiny bit of eye make up she had put on after leaving the school. A sudden decrease in movement let her know that she had reached her destination. She pushed her thoughts about the pesky Host Club aside and continued to check on her shops.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, I felt this chapter sucked, but that is the inner editor rising up inside trying to make it "perfect" before she will let anyone else see it (aka never). So here this is.

I didn't realize until tonight that one of the inspirations that made me start writing this is Meiyo no Ko's _Clawmarks and Comfort,_ although it is absolutely nothing like this. So thanks to her as well:)


	4. Cousins

A/N: Yay, new chapter, yes? Plot still going slow, but believe me, s*%^ is going to go down when I get to it. I haven't updated in a few days because I'm trying to keep ahead in writing, and I had to get the next section done almost perfect, so yeah, hopefully new chapter (besides this) up soon.:}

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, because believe me, it'd be more like what you see in this fic. Also, I'm sick so please don't hate me for what I put out for the next few days.

* * *

><p>Club sales had gone well. It was the first meeting of the year, and all of the old regulars were back with quite a few new faces thrown into the mix. Kyoya knew that it was going to be a long night while he researched and compiled all of the portfolios for the new customers. He had just bid farewell to his last visitor for the day and started with the final number crunching for the approximation of profits for the day.<p>

He watched as Tamaki ran around, half distracted by the girls, half distracted by the honors student. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the twins started teasing the young girl. He knew that Hani-senpai already knew the girl's gender, and it was only time until the other's figured it out.

Suddenly Tamaki was yelling at him to call his hair stylist, which he did without question. It was just easier that way. After a few minutes, he turned to find Fujioka in the males uniform, which looked quite good on her.

"Ootori-san?" Kyoya suddenly spun around and was met with Hana Ishibashi. She had changed into a business shirt, skirt, and flats and she had added a bit of eye makeup, which made her look far older than her 16 years of age would suggest. But her eyes were still cold as ice and he had to suppress the shiver that he had every time he looked at her.

"Ishibashi-san, I believe that you are early." Kyoya said trying to concentrate on his black book after glancing at the clock. 5:08. She had almost a whole hour until their appointed meeting time.

"Ah, yes. But you see, Ootori-san, I am early for personal matters." Kyoya looked back up at her. She had been scanning the room as he had been staring down at the book, but she suddenly locked his gaze and then smiled. "My sister wishes to join the Host Club," she continued. "And being a very protective older sister, I must make sure that an environment is as safe as it can be. Also I wanted to say hi to Takashi-san and Mitsukuni-san."

She looked at Kyoya, and he realized that she was asking his permission, though she did not need to. It was a strange feeling for him, as he had always felt like she was the one in charge. He checked Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai's schedule to find that they did not have any requested people for the rest of the day. He closed his book and straighten his blazer and looked at the girl who was awaiting his answer. He almost gulped.

"Would you be paying for your time here as a guest at the host club." Hana smiled at him, and to him it seemed like an evil smile, the one that could freeze hell over. _Ice Queen_ Kyoya thought as Hana tilted her head.

"We can discuss that later during the business portion of our meeting." Hana said, and Kyoya knew that he wasn't going to argue.

"My lady." He said as he bowed and waved towards the two senior's table. He saw her bow her head slightly out of her peripherals and he tried to desperately ignore her as she made her way toward's the cousin's table.

* * *

><p>"Hana-chan, Hana-chan!" Mitsukuni came running towards the girl, who caught him in open arms and spun him around a few times. "You finally came!" Hana laughed, a small light thing, but beautiful.<p>

"Yes, yes, I have." She set Mitsukuni down and walked with him hand-in-hand to the table, where she bowed to Takashi before she sat. "I've been busy with work and school, so I have been unable to attend." She said apologetically. Mitsukuni waved away her answer before offering her cake, which she gladly took. Her and Mitsukuni blubbered on to each other with Takashi's occasional "Ah" to interrupt the moments where they both stopped to breathe.

Suddenly a young girl wearing the male's uniform came walking by with a tea tray and cups to the table, and Hana gratefully took the tea. When she left, Hana asked "What's her name?" Mitsukuni almost choked on his cake and Takashi's eyes were wide while helped pound the Lolita's back.

When Mistkuni was breathing again, he looked at Hana. "How did you know Haruhi was a girl?" He asked. Hana looked at him while she thought about it for a second.

"She smells female." Hana said as she pointed to her nose. Mitsukuni and Takashi both just nodded and continued their cake and silence.

"And why are you here?" Mitsukuni asked after finishing his bite only to stick another equally big one into his mouth.

"Business" Hana sighed and spared a glare at Kyoya. Mitsukuni looked slightly disappointed and Takashi leveled a look at the girl.

"Do you still feel that way?" Takashi's voice was gruff and deep, something that Hana had always been thankful for. Hana stared down into her cup. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she finally just nodded. Takashi was silent and Mitsukuni just put his hand on her's, squeezing it tight for a few seconds before putting another bite of cake in his mouth.

"I think he may feel the same towards you." Mitsukuni said as he finished the last bite on his plate. Hana scoffed.

"What, Mr. Shadow King having feelings? I can't quite believe that." Mitsukuni and Takashi shared a look. Hana noticed and smiled as she continued. "But I swear, if you two do anything, I'm going to have to come and beat you up."

Mitsukuni smiled back. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Hana-chan."

* * *

><p>"So, who is that (AN: I reread that as "so what is that" and laughed), Kyoya?" A twin on his left asked.

"Yeah, and why is she talking with Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai as if they are all best friends?" The twin on his right followed up.

"Her name is Hana Ishibashi, and her family are antique dealers. She owned the vase that Haruhi broke earlier, and she came to settle prices on it. As to why she is talking with Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai, I have still yet to find out." He watched as she stood up, gracefully moving her long black hair to the side. Kyoya quickly looked back towards his black book making another few marks, trying to make his mind focus on the words in front of him.

"Kyo-chan!" Kyoya glanced up to see the trio making their way back, Hani-senpai riding on Mori-senpai's shoulders, Hana walking beside them looking regal. She had a smile on her face, but it was more the smile of a wolf before it devour's its prey than one of friendliness. "Kyo-chan, have you met our cousin, Hana-chan!" Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the statement. He had no idea that the Ice Queen was related to the Wild and Lolita types. He was defiantly going to have to do digging on that.

"Cousin?" Tamaki's voice pierced across Kyoya's ears and started his headache up again. The Host Club King slid himself right in front of Hana and held out a rose while on one knee. "Princess, what gives us the honor have hosting one of our beloved seniors' cousins." Kyoya watched as Hana raised an eyebrow, obviously seeing the idiot through his disguise of charms. However, she took the rose.

"I am actually here to discuss a business deal, however, I had also promised my cousins to come see them at least once in the Host Club." Tamaki had tears in his eyes as he dramatically started blubbering about family always sticking together and unbroken promises and Kyoya tuned him out. There were only a few guests left, the last bit of the Hatachiin's group, a brotherly love scene going on in the background. The clock on the wall reading 5:59, Kyoya made his way towards the incestuous hosts.

"I'm sorry ladies," Kyoya plastered a fake smile on as he addressed the last three girls. "It is now time for closing. However, we will be open at the same time tomorrow, so please come again." The girls quickly made their way to the doors giggling and looking back at the twins the entire time.

Kyoya looked back at where the seniors and Hana were still baring the brunt of Tamaki's delusional mutterings. He was about to walk up and interrupt Tamaki when Hana spoke up.

"Souo?" Tamaki suddenly stopped and took the Ice Queen in his arms.

"Yes, Princess?" Kyoya saw Hana's eyes suddenly harden.

"Shut up." Tamaki suddenly turned into a grey pillar, his arms still around the girl. "And let go of me." Kyoya could almost see ice crystals start to form on Tamaki as the young girl slowly slipped out of his grasp. She walked up to Kyoya, her eyes carefully guarded, a business smile on her face, again reminding him of a wolf. "I believe we have the price of a vase to talk about."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, now you may have an idea why the pairings are undecided... I think I'm leaning towards Hana/Tamaki, but it could still swing towards Kyoya. But hey, review to let me know what you think should happen (between those three and any other character's that you think that I should ship together:}) Also, next chapter will be up when I can get my wonderful sister and beta to read it.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Fuji-domo on YouTube and her abridged series of Ouran and Soul Eater. Thank you for your wonderful inspiration for all of my days.


	5. Those Pesky Things Called Emotions

A/N: So here is another chapter, because I felt like it. This chapter is actually a really weird combination of really fluffy and really sad, but I hope it works...

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>It was actually relatively easy to work out an agreement between the two. The Host Club (Kyoya) would pay an upfront 2.000.000¥ from the money made from the auction, then the rest of the profits or savings that Haruhi made for the club. Hana looked down at the clauses that Kyoya had hastily typed up and sent to her via email. She leaned her head back onto the seat on her limo as she thought back to her time at the Host Club.<p>

Getting to see Mitsukuni and Takashi was great, but why oh why did Souo have to keep talking on and on. And then, held her in his arms as she used all of her self control to keep from punching him in the face. At least Kyoya had wanted to cooperate.

Hana again sighed as she thought back to the last few minutes she had spent in Music Room #3.

"That sounds good," Kyoya had stood and brushed his uniform off as Hana followed. "I will draft up the official deal tonight."

"Very well, Ootori-san." Hana smiled as she bowed.

"Kyoya, please." The boy with glasses answered after a pause, his hand held out for a hand shake. Hana felt her small crush well up in her, clenching her stomach and sending pains in her chest.

"Hana." She replied, shaking his hand, ignoring the flutters in her stomach as she held his hand.

Hana groaned into her hands as she snapped out of that memory. She berated herself for letting herself get so worked up over the fact that she could now call him by his name. Taking a calming breath, she forced her thoughts aside as she pulled up to the family manor. She quickly moved up the steps to the three story mansion that was a strange mix between traditional and western styles. She was met by Ran, her personal maid and assistant accountant. Ran was a high school student who had been looking for a part time job, one that Hana had been glad to offer her. Over the summer, the two had become fast friends, Hana needing help with more than just helping keep her rooms tidy.

"You are home rather late, Hana-san." Ran said as they made their way through the hallways to Hana's rooms.

"Mh. I had to renegotiate the Host Club deal today." Ran walked into Hana's bedroom right behind the girl.

"Why?" She asked, obviously shocked as Hana put her bag down and made her way to the changing screen. Ran through a pair of pants and a nice shirt over the screen as she stared undress. "Everything was going so smoothly."

"The Renaissance Vase was broken." Hana answered as she through her work blouse over the screen to have it disappear. She heard Ran gasp as she worked on getting the skirt off. "fortunately, Kyoya and I have worked out a way for them to still pay us the 8.000.000 they owe us." She walked out from behind the screen adjusting her hair. She started bushing it by the vanity when she caught Ran's eyes looking at her through the mirror. "What?" She asked at the girls smirk.

"The Shadow King is Kyoya now?" Ran asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Hana ran the brush once more through her hair.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Chihiro was struggling with her English. The small letters made sense, made words that made sense, if only they would stay on the page. As it was, they kept floating off and moving around making her have to read a word five times before she would actually be able to understand it.<p>

She sighed and pushed her books away then stood at her window. It viewed the traditional garden that she and Hana used to play through when they were still children. That was another reason why she couldn't concentrate. Where was Hana? Why wasn't she home yet? She should have been home more than an hour ago. There was only one night that someone had come home an hour late and Chihiro was suddenly brought back to that time, five years ago.

Otousan was supposed to be home an hour ago. He said he was going to work, then visiting mother for an hour, then coming home. Why wasn't he here yet. Chihiro had taken Hana's hand in her own as they stared down the long driveway, waiting for the long dark limousine to come crunching up to the stairs, the door opening, their father making excuses as to why he was late. But the limousine never came.

After five minutes, Chihiro heard her sister gasp. She quickly looked up and noticed a hunched figure walking slowly up the drive. "Otousan!" she cried, following her sister down the steps, their hands temporarily unlocked to help them keep their balance as they raced toward their father.

"Otousan?" Hana asked, looking up at their father's face. Anguish twisted his features and old tear tracks left salt lines on his eyes, which looked impossibly old. "Otousan?" Hana repeated, fear making her voice crack. Chihiro grabbed her hand again, a simple barrier of warmth between herself and what she guessed had happened. Their father looked down at them, the terrified features, the tears already making their way down their cheeks.

"She's gone." He said simply. Chihiro thought she heard something crack, but her sister's hand kept her from from being washed away from the flood of emotions that suddenly enveloped her. She could barely see her father's mouth through her tears, opening and closing trying to find more words to say, but she could tell that they would all be empty, hollow things that would make the silence ring even more. "She's gone." He finally got out again, however, this time it seemed like he was saying it in disbelief, as if he had to actually convince himself all over again.

Chihiro quickly wiped her eyes and turned to look at Hana, who just stood there. The tears flowing from her eyes and her throat swallowing were the only expression of the emotions within her, her face staring out as if it was chiseled from stone. Or ice.

Chihiro quickly gasped, brining herself back to the present. She forced herself to calm down and think. Their mother had been sick for years and the doctors had told them that it was only a matter of time. There was no one who was currently almost dying, so there had to be another reason why Hana was late.

There was a sudden knock on her door starting Chihiro out of her daze. "Chihiro?" Hana asked through the slightly opened door. "Are you ok?" Chihiro ran across the room, opened the door wide and slammed a hug into her older sister.

Hana just held her, letting her get all of her emotions out. She knew what was wrong with her, knew it was her fault. She slowly pet her hair before she quietly whispered, "It's ok, Chi. I'm here now." Chihiro slowly snuggled deeper into her sisters arms, her warmth a shield from loneliness.

* * *

><p>AN: I really don't know what it is with me as a writer, but every single time I have a character, it can't be enough to have a whole and complete family, no, somebody has to be dead, insane or dead to other members of the family... I don't actually like writing character deaths, so there won't be one in this fic, but far be it from me if the story starts out and somebody isn't dead.

Alright, enough ranting. I hereby dedicate this chapter to my friend, Amber, who came over and celebrated my birthday with me early today. Your pretty awesome even if I was/am half asleep. Again, thanks to my sister with reading the story and letting me know what I can make better. You are much appreciated:}


	6. Beginnings of Love

A/N: So, I realized with the help of the lovely Starlight Sundae that I was being a silly American using the wrong familial honorifics for Hana... So all of the chapters should be updated now with the correct "Nee-chan", but please message me to let me know if I have missed any.

So besides me being a weirdo trying to speak another language, I have to say that this is my favorite chapter so far and it just makes me laugh each time I read it. I hope you love it as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever, own.

* * *

><p>Even though comforting Chihro had taken all of the rest of her energy, Hana had found herself tossing and turning that night, sleep like a fish on land; just as soon as she thought she had grasped it, it wiggled out of her hand. She apparently fell asleep sometime during the night as she woke up to the maid coming into her room to make sure the young mistress was up. All of this culminated to a very tired, very grumpy Hana.<p>

Hana took another swig of her coffee and tried not to gag on the taste. No matter how much cream and sugar she put into the liquid, she still hated the taste, so she just opted to drink it black.

Suddenly, a bright light shown into the careful darkness she had constructed around herself, like a search light breaking into the depths of the Black Magic Club room. Hana almost screamed. She instead opted to glare at the blond Host Club King, but Tamaki was apparently invincible to ice types.

"Princess," He said taking her hand. Hana just sat in her seat and stared straight in front of her, praying that the annoyance that had taken hold of her hand would go away. "What ails you, my dear?"

"Your personality." Hana said. She heard Tamaki sigh as he let go of her hand.

"It is true," the idiot blabbered on, making dramatic poses along the way. "There are so few who share the wonders that my personality brings to people."

"Yeah, they're all dead because they were murdered." Hana looked up after a moment of silence and she saw Tamaki confused, as if he was wondering if he should turn to stone or grow mushrooms in the corner. The teacher walking into the room solved that question for him.

"Tamaki, please stop posing in the classroom." The teacher said as he set his briefcase on the table. He sighed, and Hana could see regret on his face, probably for taking the job at teaching at the school for damn rich kids. Hana took another swig of the disgusting liquid in her hand and forced herself to swallow it instead of spitting it back into the cup.

* * *

><p><em>Why did she request me when she obviously doesn't like me?<em> Haruhi thought as Ayanokoji kept talking.

"Maybe all of this misfortune is because you keep bothering Tamaki-sama." The princess looked down at her tea, a sly smirk covering her face.

"Oh, I get it. Your jealous of me." Haruhi thought out loud. Ayanokoji sat still for a moment, frozen with her cup halfway to her mouth. Suddenly there was a flurry of moment and Haruhi was leaning over the older girl. Ayanokoji was screaming about how Haruhi was trying to make moves on her and telling someone to do something. Her mind was strangely blank.

Suddenly, Haruhi realized that both she and the girl under her were soaking wet and her brain slowly started moving again. She glanced up and saw two pitchers held up by the twins, their contents spilled onto the two girls on the ground. Tamaki walked up to the edge of the puddle that was slowly spreading out on the floor. Somewhere in Haruhi's mind, she had the lucid thought that she was going to have to clean up this mess.

"Tamaki-sama," Ayanokoji whimpered as the second year pulled her up. Haruhi just sat on the floor, dumbly watching the drama unfold around her.

"Ayanokoji." Tamaki said softly while holding the princess at arms length. "Please do not take the Host Club to be idiots. We know you threw his bag into the pond yesterday." Ayanokoji just stared up at Tamaki, her eyes pleading for him to not do this.

"Tamaki." Ayanokoji whispered, the despair in her eyes echoed in her voice.

"We, as the Host Club must ask you to never return." Tamaki said, his voice final and firm, a huge difference from his normal bouncy attitude.

Ayanokoji ran from the room, tears streaming from her face while she yelled back, "Tamaki, you idiot!"

Haruhi seemed to wake up from a daze to realize that she was still sitting in a puddle of water. She looked up at Tamaki who was holding out his hand to help her up. "Don't worry about it. We have to deal with those types of customers every once in awhile." Haruhi took his hand gratefully as Kyoya spoke up.

"However, we are going to have to make you pay for the uniform." Haruhi cringed as she could mentally hear the numbers on her debt slowly spin higher. Kyoya handed her a bag. "Unfortunately this is the only spare uniform that we have here." Haruhi took it and looked down at the yellow and lace. "It may not be the best but it is all that we have." Haruhi sighed and turned toward the curtained off area in the back that acted as a changing room.

Movement by the door caught her attention as the girl from yesterday walked into the room. She was pretty unforgettable with her black hair and ice blue eyes and she had been sitting with Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai, talking like they were best friends, not Hosts entertaining a lady. However, today she was wearing a school uniform that matched the one in the bag that Haruhi was carrying and she seemed a lot younger than she had yesterday. The girl met her eye, and Haruhi looked away quickly and almost ran towards the changing room.

Once safely behind the curtain, Haruhi shrugged out of her wet blazer. Her shirt was relatively dry, however, it didn't fit anywhere with the girls uniform so she started unbuttoning it.

"Hey, Haruhi, I brought you some..." Haruhi heard a whoosh right as she slipped off the shirt, revealing her camisole underneath. She looked up to see Tamaki holding open the curtain, towels in his hand, his face spectacularly blank in shock. Haruhi stood there awkwardly, staring Tamaki in the face until the curtain escaped his limp hand and fell between them.

* * *

><p>Hana watched as the scholarship student stepped out from behind the curtain, the terrible dress actually looking quite nice on her, which was strange because that dress didn't look good on anybody. Tamaki just stood there like the idiot that he was, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.<p>

"You know senpai, I figured that it didn't matter if I was known as a boy or a girl, I think that you should judge a person on who they are, not by what they look like." Hana found herself nodding at the girl's wisdom. Suddenly Tamaki blushed a very deep red as he slowly backed away.

"I wonder if this is the beginnings of love." Kyoya muttered under his breath, soft enough so only Hana could hear it.

"At least that gets him off of my back." Hana muttered back, making sure he was able to hear it. She heard him suddenly tense up, and when she looked over, she saw the hair's on the back of his neck stand up, but he simply just pushed up his glasses as he replied with a strangely calm voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure, _Hana_-san." The way he said her name made her want to punch him and kiss him at the same time. _God, Hana. Keep it together._ Kyoya continued as he turned and looked at her. "Once Tamaki places his affections on something, or someone, he doesn't easily let go of it." Hana stared at him, wondering what he ment when it hit her. Literally hit her.

Hana looked up as Tamaki's arms were wound around her and he looked deep into her eyes as he spun her toward the floor, holding her really close to his face. Far to close. "Princess, I am glad that you came back. My heart was not the same without your soft touch." Hana stared at his eyes, unable to move. _Why are they purple?_ She thought as the idiot kept blabbing on. _I think he likes hearing himself speak._

"Souo?" Hana asked. Tamaki turned his eyes back to her and then leaned over and traced a finger down her face.

"What is it Princess?" Hana glared at him and thought, _I am not going to snap his fingers off, I am not going to rip his throat out, I am not. I'm better than that, though not by much._

"Do you even know my name?" Hana responded, loading as much venom as she could while still keeping her voice monotone. Tamaki froze, the ice in her eyes finally reaching past his blinding personality. Hana sighed, "You don't, do you." Hana heard cracking somewhere, but she was tired of being held down.

She grasped her arms around the Host Club King, and swung both herself and the blond around until they were standing up in normal positions. She then grabbed his arms, which still hadn't moved from around her, and pushed them up as she ducked down and side stepped from his grasp. She brushed out the wrinkles in her dress flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to look at the rest of the Host Club.

The twins were still ogling over Haruhi in a dress, evil grins slapped on their faces. Takashi looked like he was almost having a hard time holding Mitsukuni back. Hana knew that the Lolita type had felt the anger boil up inside her and he was about to go full Haninozuka on the Host Club King, so she quietly signed that she was going to be ok. She saw Mitsukuni breath in and force the breath out as he regained his charming smile of a child, but she saw his eyes still held the hard certainty that if Tamaki hurt a hair on her head, he was dead. Hana turned to Kyoya who just stared at her, a bit shocked, though he quickly covered it up as he saw her looking at him. He cleared his throat as he pushed his glasses up, the light blocking them so she couldn't see his eyes.

"I have the contract agreement right over this way."

* * *

><p>AN: Ehehehe, so there is that. I just love it when Tamaki makes a fool of himself, but hes so genuine about it that it doesn't give me as much second hand embarrassment, as say Hikaru doing the same thing. I am truly sorry if you have died from second hand embarrassment from Tamaki.

Again and forever more, let me know what you think about it, if you think that I need more in depth stuff somewhere (which is what my sister and lovely beta keeps saying, but we shall see), if you think it is perfect how it is, or if my psudo-Japanese just sucks so bad that you need to sit me down and give me lectures about how the language works. Just let me know...:D

This chapter I would like to dedicate again to Starlight Sundae for her birthday. Happy Birthday darling:}


	7. Crushing Hard

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait my lovelies! I've been sick for the last few weeks and have had this giant writiers block, but here is a chapter for you. I'm also working on the next arc of the story, so be ready for that... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter:}

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Ouran.

* * *

><p>Chihiro's first week of High School passed rather quickly. It was a strange experience, going from the impossibly long and boring summer to having almost no time to think. Being stuck in Japan while all of her friends were off vacationing in foreign countries always sucked, but she knew that nothing in the world could move her sister to say yes to practically moving to another country for a few months.<p>

"Ishibashi-san, why is this sentence incorrect?" The young girl snapped out of her thinking and looked up at the board, silently begging the English letters to stay put long enough for her to figure out what was going on. Today, they strongly complied. When the teacher's attention moved onto the next student, Chihiro found her thoughts bombarding her again. Today is the day. Today is my first day at the Host Club. She felt a stupid smile break out on her face, but she knew it was ok, only a few more minutes until school let out, then the hour wait until the Host Club opened, and then...

"Ishibashi-san, is everything alright?" Chihiro looked up at the teacher and smiled politely.

"Yes, Sensei. Everything is just fine." Suddenly the bell rang and there was a rustling from everyone suddenly picking up their bags and racing out the door. Chihiro ran along with the throng, getting caught up with the other girls' chatter.

"Did you hear, today the Host Club is doing a cosplay!"

"Ohh, cosplay? Do you know what the theme is?"

"I don't know, but I heard rumors that it was going to be something that needed a jungle. Akane-chan said that she saw a whole herd of workers bringing tropical plants and flowers up to the room."

"EEEK, I'm so excited I can't wait!"

"And you are coming today, aren't you Chihiro-chan?"

Chihiro smiled, "Of course I am!" By this time the group of girls reached the large courtyard that surrounded the pond and they split off into their separate ways. Chihiro continued on her way and met her sister by one of the benches that lined the courtyard, already furiously typing on her computer. "Nee-chan!" Her bright blue eyes flashed up, a smile already forming on them.

"Are you excited?" She asked as she continued typing away at her laptop. Chihiro stood next to her sister and bounced on her toes.

"And nervous." She answered, breathy. "What if it's not like how I imagined it?"

"It's not." Hana said, never moving her eyes from the screen. "It is chaos in its purest form, something that can't be reasoned with." Chihiro laughed. Hana had a way to make even the most dull thing dramatic. But maybe she wasn't exaggerating. If Chihiro had to ask anyone what the Host Club was truly like, she would only ask Hana, who had already been to the Host Club a few times, but was not there for the male pampering. Hana sensing the slight change in her sister's mood, looked up and smiled softly. "Don't worry Chi, you'll love it."

"You really think so, Nee-chan?" Chihiro let her eyes go anime, a trick that she had learned in grade school. Hana laughed at her sister's antics.

"I know so." She turned back to her computer and kept typing on the keys. "By the way, Mitsukuni-san and Takashi-san are part of the Club, so if you need anything, let them know."

"Oh, alright!" Chihiro said in her high excited voice. She smiled at her sister who kept her eyes locked on the screen in front of her. Somethings had been bothering her since the first day of school, but this had been the first undisturbed moment they'd had since then. The first had been about her crush on the Hatchiin. The second had been in far more comfortable territory for her.

_Just tell her about my crush,_ she thought to herself as she screwed up her courage. "Nee-chan." Hana stopped typing and looked up at her sister.

"Yes, Chihiro." She said. Chihiro mentally cringed, knowing that her sister probably caught the slight warble in her voice. _Alright, be brave,_ she cheered herself on. _You can do it and tell her and not be a coward. Common, Chi!_

"You like Kyoya-senpai, don't you?" Chihiro almost slapped herself. _You had to go, be a coward and blurt that didn't you._ However, Hana just sat there in shock. An anime breeze flew between them, the leaves sounding obnoxiously loud to Chihiro's sensitive ears. "It's ok, I like someone too. Someone not from the family." _There, I said it._

"H-how did you know." Chihiro raised an eyebrow. The last time she had stuttered was when their mother had died. "And what do you mean that you like someone?" Chihiro felt the mother wolf rise up in her sister and she quietly reached out and touched her head, pushing the darkness down. Hana glared up at her sister, but her ice had no affect on her sister, who had seen much worse. "You still haven't answered my questions." She almost growled. "And you aren't leaving until you answer them, even if you miss the Host Club." Chihiro gasped and then she started to gush everything.

"Well for liking Kyoya-senpai, your eyes just got so dreamy as you talk about the whole deal with the vase and how you had to renegotiate the whole deal over and it just didn't seem like you, so I just guessed that you liked someone who was involoved, and you really hate Tamaki-senpai, so I had to figure that it was Kyoya-senpai. And I mean that I really like, like somebody that isn't part of the family." Hana nodded as Chihiro gasped again to get her breath back.

"So who is this mysterious person that you like?" Hana said as she stared Chihiro down. The younger Ishibashi just shuffled and kicked at the paved ground beneath her feet.

"That's complicated." Hana just looked at her with a look that clearly said, _Does it look like I care about that?_ "Really complicated." The only difference to Hana's look was a bit of impatience. Chihiro gulped. "One of the Hatachiins." Hana's eyebrow's shot up and her mouth made a small o shape.

"How can you tell them apart?" Hana asked, suddenly curious. Chihiro sighed.

"I-I can't." She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked around. "All I know is that I feel drawn to one of them, but I'm not sure which one it is." _Karou._ A voice whispered in her head. _You like Karou._ Hana looked thoughtful as the bells chimed for the new hour. Chihiro suddenly jumped up and around. "Oh, I'm going to be late!" She shouted as she gripped her books tighter and started running for the music lounge.

"Chihiro!" The girl stopped and turned back to her sister who was now standing, her computer forgotten on the bench next to her. "Hey, just don't be weirded out by the twins themselves during the Host Club." Hana spoke in a normal voice, knowing that the words would carry to her sister on the wind. Chihiro nodded and smiled. "Alright, now go have fun," Hana continued. "I'll meet you at the end of club hours."


	8. Stalking

A/N: So, yay, another chapter up for all of you lovelies. I'm still trying to fumble my way through the next arc of the story, one that starts bringing in my own plot to the story, so its going to be just a bit slower updating than I was before, sorry about that. Also, depending on how the characters start acting, the rating may go up to T, just because of plot stuffs. But I hope you all still like it. So here, enjoy this chapter and look forward to new stuff always.

Disclaimer: What do you mean, I don't own Ouran?!

* * *

><p>Kyoya stood with the rest of the Host Club (minus the commoner) as they posed for the girl's to arrive, already dressed in their Bali attire. The fact that the female host was not present vexed him. However, he pushed it away as the doors opened for the first females. Actually, speak of the devil, it was only Haruhi running in, confusion suddenly bright on her face at the trees and animals that now adorned the room.<p>

"Oh, you finally showed up, Haruhi." The twins noted in one voice. Kyoya almost thanked his minions-ah, fellow hosts for doing his speaking for him.

"According to my calendar, it's still early spring." Haruhi said, pulling out a paper calendar from her pocket, very suspicious of the whole thing. Kyoya smiled. _Commoners._

Suddenly (as it happens often in the Host Club) Tamaki started monolouging about warm weather and kotatsus and normal Tamaki nonsense. When Tamaki paused for breath, Kyoya asked, "Does it bother you the way we dress? Answer carefully, you still owe us 8.000.000¥." Well that wasn't exactly true, she owned 8.000.000¥ to Hana Ishibashi, but he decided that the commoner didn't need to know that. Kyoya glanced at the clock, noticing that it was only a few seconds to open.

"Positions." He said just loud enough for Tamaki and Haruhi to hear him.

"POSITIONS!" Tamaki screamed letting the last four host club member's know that they were about to go on, with the commoner in her school uniform no less. Oh, well, if she doesn't make as much, then that's her fault for being late.

The regulars came rushing in, ogling at the dazzling tropical paradise and half naked men that met them. They squealed and fainted, quickly making their way to their designated host's table. Kyoya never had customers early in the afternoon, so he was surprised when a young first year approached him.

"K-K-Kyoya-senpai?" she asked, her golden eyes wide as her dark brown, curly hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. Kyoya had to admit she was pretty, but so was half of the school population, so she just another face in the crowd. The girl seemed to be fiddling with a small piece of lace on her uniform as she kept her wide eyes trained on him. "I-I-I was j-just wond-dering, wh-wh-where-" She was suddenly enveloped by Hani-senpai, who was about an inch taller than her.

"Saru-chan, you actually came too!" _Monkey?_ Kyoya thought, confused by the sudden affection that the third year was showing the first year and the nickname. "Now that you are here, both of my beautiful cousins have come to the Host Club!" Kyoya blinked as Hani-senpai dragged the girl away. That was Chihiro Ishibashi? That little thing of warmth and spark is the younger sister of the beautifully dangerous Ice Queen?

"But why monkey?" Kyoya mused out loud, watching as Hani-senpai pulled her toward his table where he sat with Mori-senpai to meet all of his guests.

"She doesn't like to talk about it." Kyoya stiffened, a shiver running down his spine as the temperature dropped a couple of degrees, despite the heater turned up at full blast. He mentally cursed the girl standing behind him, wondering how in the world she could sneak up so easily on him.

"Welcome to the Host Club, _Hana_-san." He replied, putting a special emphasis on her name. He heard her suck in a breath and quietly smiled to himself. He was a host. His job was to flirt with girls and figure out exactly how they wanted to be flirted with. That coupled with his obsessive need to know everything about everybody had led him come to the conclusion that the girl had a crush on him. That didn't mean that she didn't scare the daylights out of him. "May I ask why you are here today?" He watched as her ice cold eyes flicker around the room taking in everything, the only moment in her face.

"I'm stalking." She suddenly turned to him, and he almost shivered as her eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. "I am very protective of what is mine." She almost growled, looking back to her sister and Kyoya almost breathed a sigh of relief. Her next statement was so quiet that Kyoya almost didn't catch what she said next. "I'm almost more protective than Mitsukuni." Kyoya felt his eyebrows raise.

The extensive research that he had done on the Ishibashi family had revealed a few things, like how Mori-senpai and the girls were second cousins, sharing a common grandfather, and that Mitsukuni had practically adopted the girls as sisters after their mother died. However, his research had raised almost more questions than it solved, such as what was the disease that their mother died from. Those records had been impossible to find, not being part of the public domain. Also the health records of both the girls had not been available, save those that were created and kept by Ouran. And why did Anarise Morinozuka marry Ken'ichi Ishibashi? These and quite a few other choice questions were the things that now kept Kyoya up at night.

Kyoya cleared his head and suddenly held out his hand to the Ice Queen who was still watching her sister make her way around the room, Hani-senpai introducing her to every host, giggling like a child showing off a new toy. Hana looked down at his hand and then looked up at his face. Kyoya could see no outward changes in the girl's face, but he made himself smirk anyways. "Would you like to join me?" He asked. Hana raised an eyebrow at him, which was the most emotion he had ever seen on her face. "Your sister is bound to choose a host table to frequent, however, she doesn't have to choose today. So why don't _we_" Kyoya put a special emphasis on 'we' and was rewarded with another gasp "go sit down at my table and enjoy the beauty of the tropics around us while you 'stalk' your sister's every move." Hana turned and glared ice shards at Kyoya, and he was very glad when she turned on her heel and stalked toward the only empty table in the third music room.

* * *

><p>"Saru-chan, you came too!" Chihiro turned from the intimidating form of Kyoya Ootori as her older cousin tackled her in a hug. "Now that you are here, both of my beautiful cousins have come to the Host Club! Common Saru-chan, let me introduce you to all of the other beautiful ladies here."<p>

Chihiro found herself flying across the thrid music room to a set of couches where Takashi was sitting with a few older girls, pulled relentlessly by the Lolita type. "Takashi, look at who came to the Host Club!" Mitsukuni said as Chihiro regained her footing. She smiled up at her older cousin and saw him smiling back, well, what counts as smiling for him.

"Chihiro, these are some of our favorite ladies here," Mitsukuni said, still holding her hand as he pointed to each girl, introducing them. Chihiro smiled politely as the girls started squealing at the cute little senior holding his shorter cousin's hand.

"Chihiro-kun, will you be joining us at our table for today?" One of the girls asked, hearts still popping out around her at how cute her and her cousin were.

"I-I don't think so," Chihiro stuttered, completely forgetting the girl's name. "I want to enjoy the club to its fullest, and well.." She turned to look at Mitsukuni and smiled. "I wouldn't want to take away your time from my cousin." She giggled, and one of the girls fainted at cute overload.

"**IT'S ALRIGHT**!" the other three girls squealed. "**WE DON'T MIND**."

"Come on, Saru-chan!" Mitsukuni was suddenly pulling her away to another of the tables. "I'm going to have to introduce you to all of the club members!" Chihiro laughed as she was pulled along to a table where Hikaru and Kaoru had their arms around each other. Mitsukuni stopped in the middle of the room and pointed to them, "That's Hika-chan and Kao-chan, and that's Tama-chan." He continued pointing to the blond King who was currently occupied by staring deep into a girl's eye. _How about no,_ Chihiro thought as she looked back to the twins. Although she still felt drawn towards the twin who was staring up to his brother's eyes, she also felt her stomach knot in jealousy. Probably not the best bet.

"I'd rather sit with you and Takashi," She said quietly turning up to Mitsukuni. He just nodded and giggled and then pulled her away again, this time towards a young man who was still in his uniform and carrying a tray set.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, come meet my cousin, Chihiro-chan!" He looked up and Chihiro noticed that he was the scholarship student. _I thought he was a girl._ Chihiro thought, slightly confused, but she just smiled up at him.

"Nice to meet you Chihiro-chan," He bowed slightly, making sure that he didn't drop any of the china. Chihiro felt herself drawn to the strange scholarship student and she smiled as she curtsied.

"Nice to meet you too Haruhi-kun. Would you mind if I requested you for today?" Haruhi and Mitsukuni both looked as surprised as Chihiro's statement as she was. _Why did I just request the honor's student that I had thought was a girl?_

"I would love it if you requested me today," Haruhi laughed, a calming laugh that was actually really cute for a guy. Too cute. Chihiro narrowed her eyes at the Natural type. _I'm still confused about your gender, but I'm going to let it go for now._ Chihiro told Haruhi in her head as the host put down the tea set and made his way to the only hostless table in the room.

Next to her, Mitsukuni giggled and finally released her hand when they stood in front of Haruhi's table. "I'm going to go back to Takashi now. Be careful, 'kay?" Chihiro giggled and sat down as her cousin skipped away, grabbing two identical flower wreaths along the way.

"I still have no idea about those two." Haruhi muttered under his breath as Mitsukuni climbed up Takashi and placed one of the wreaths around his neck.

"Did you say something Haruhi-kun?" Chihiro asked quietly. Haruhi just looked at Chihiro and smiled.

"Oh, nothing, I was just talking with my mother." Chihiro giggled and took Haruhi's hand in her own.

"It's alright, I sometimes talk to my mom too." Haruhi's eyes grew wide and then he smiled and squeezed her hand. Chihiro released his hand as two other girls came and sat down at the table. Haruhi smiled as he sat down and Chihiro noticed her sister sitting with Kyoya and smiled. _Silly, Nee-chan. You just wanted to see him without his shirt on._

* * *

><p>AN: Hehehehe, Chi knows what's going on *eyebrow wiggle.*

Let me know what you are thinking so far, what you hate, what you like, if you think that I am the next J.K. Rowling (or not), etc. My ego needs some feeding:} Or just say "I like." That literally makes me sit there and squeal for a few seconds. But thanks for reading and have a wonderful day.


	9. Moving On

A/N: Hey kiddos, I'm back and with new stuffs happening! This chapter is a bit of filler while I organize all of my thoughts, or at least that's what I want to betray. In reality I'm scrambling around in the background like a chicken with it's head cut off. But to let you know, I think about this fic every single day, even if I can't do anything with it because of technical issues or I haven't slept well enough to write. And I'm actually really excited to see where its going.

Inspiration: My sister, Bastille,and Tamaki sitting in a corner of my mind telling me that I need to update. (You happy now?)

Disclaimer: Wow, you really had me going there for a moment.

* * *

><p>The morning's ride to school was a quiet one. Hana was still half asleep and Chihiro knew that it wasn't a wise thing to try and wake her up. The younger sighed and looked back out the window to the quickly receding landscape. It had been an eventful last few weeks.<p>

First there was the Host Club ball. Chihiro had the time of her life, laughing and dancing while the Host Club entertianed all of the young ladies that had come. Then, at the climax of the party, Haruhi had been chosen to give Kanako a kiss on the cheek, but he had been pushed by Tamaki-senpai and had actually given her a kiss on the lips. Later that night, Hana had been acting strange after a meeting with one of their long time business partners, and she still has yet to tell Chihiro about it.

Then there had been the physical exam, which seemed to put the entire Host Club into an uproar over something, Chihiro still didn't know what. Then the new girl Renge had come in and thrown the entire Host Club into making a movie with totally strange character changes (she and Hana still laughed at Mituskuni in the movie) and installing a giant rotating pedestal that she would make her grand entrances on. Chihiro was so confused about what the excentric otaku would want here in Japan.

And on top of all that, Chihiro had been consistently debating if Haruhi was male or female. She knew that it shouldn't matter whether her favorite host was the same or different gender, but it was bothering for some unknown reason. Chihiro sighed again as the limo pulled up to the school gates and she made the resolution to ask Haruhi when she had a chance.

"Are you doing alright?" Chihiro started out of her thoughts when she heard Hana in front of her. She looked up to see that her sister had already gotten out of the car and was holding the door open for her. Chihiro grabbed her bag and scrambled out of the limo.

"I'm alright." She said as she straightened out the dress and the limo drove away. "Just thinking about things." Hana raised an eyebrow at her and Chihiro felt that her older sister knew that she was withholding information. She smiled innocently up to her sister and quickly started walking into the building. She was looking forward to a quiet day at Ouran High School for once, but the fates were never kind to her family.

* * *

><p>Hana watched her sister quickly walk into the school. She had been a bit quiet for the past few days, and Hana couldn't help but wonder if it was her fault. The night of the party she had been frustrated by her latest work, and ever since, she hadn't been able to spend the time she would have liked with Chihiro. But that couldn't be helped.<p>

Hana finally sighed as she started walking into the school grounds. She stiffened as she smelled a familiar sent and held back a groan. A quick glance around the courtyard confirmed her nose and she tried to subtly quicken her pace to avoid a meeting. However, the fates were never on her side and she felt her skin crawl as a young man dressed entirely in black met her pace next to her.

"Miss me, love?" Hana closed her eyes as she answered through clenched teeth.

"Not a bit, Kaito." She heard him chuckle as they walked into the building. "What do you need, freak?" She sent him a death glare, but he chuckled again and shook his head.

"Look who's talking." He waved a hand to Hana and she ignored it. Kaito sighed and shook his head again. "You never did have a sense of humor. Very well. Father wanted me to ask you when the shipments will come in." Hana sighed very slightly. At least he didn't ask about _that_.

"They should be in either by tomorrow or the next day. Flying ancient Incan pottery is an extremely tricky business." By this time the two had reached the 2-A classroom and Hana was about to make her escape when Kaito completely blocked the door with a smirk on his face.

"Facinating." Hana felt the anger rise up in her chest and tried to project it all in the glare that she was shooting at the boy blocking her way. "Now I must ask you a very important question." Kaito picked up her hand and held it close to him. Hana tried to make her glare harder. "Would you marry-"

"No." Hana cut him off. "The answer is no. The answer has been no since the first time you asked in middle school, and it will forever be no unless I have an extreme change of heart, which doesn't seem likely in the near future. Now," Hana yanked her hand out of his grip. "Move out of the way so I can get into my class." Instead of waiting for Kaito to move out of the way, she shoved him out of the door way. She heard him chuckling behind her and turned back to glare at the doorway, only to see Kyoya standing there.

"Oh, sorry, Kyoya-san." Hana said, putting as much sincerity as she could muster into her voice. She glared to the side as she mumbled. "That was ment for someone else." Their exchanges had dwindled down to seeing each other in class or when Hana came to check up on Chihro at the Host Club and there was a really awkward pause.

"It is quite alright, Hana-san." Hana looked up at the Cool type as he made his way to his desk. "It's just not something someone expects this early in the morning." He said it with a smile on his face, but Hana saw the slight tremble in his hands as he placed the bag on his desk. _Oh god, I didn't think that my glare was bad enough to scare the great Shadow King._ Hana thought as she slid into her seat.

She sighed as Tamaki came running in and huddled behind Kyoya. "Kyoya, hide me." Hana heard Kyoya sigh as Tamaki continued. "Nekozawa's after me."

"Tamaki, sit down class is about to start." Kyoya said quietly, and Hana heard the Host Club King scramble to his seat dutifully. Hana stared straight ahead, thanking the fates that Tamaki hadn't tired to make any moves on her since he found out Haruhi's gender. She felt sorry for the female host, but Hana was sure that she wouldn't be able to handle it if she was also getting that sort of attention from Tamaki.

Her day went by quickly until History, when the teacher told them to break up into groups of three for a project. Hana felt like gouging her eyes out with her pen, but she calmly breathed in and forced it out as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around only to see Tamaki shrink back from her glance. She tilted her head to the side and she saw the blond swallow a few times before he suddenly gushed at her.

"Hana-san, would you like to work in our group? It would be only Kyoya and I and I noticed that you didn't have a group yet, so it would totally work out!" Hana could almost see a tail wagging behind him as he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. She swallowed back a chuckle as she looked toward Kyoya who had his blank face on as he typed away on his laptop. Hana wasn't even sure if he had heard Tamaki's offer, or if he even cared. And Tamaki had a point, even if she didn't want to admit it. There were very few people who would be willing to work with the Ice Queen.

"I would be delighted," Hana said with a very faint smile on her face. _Well, this is going to be interesting,_ she thought to herself.


	10. Toys, Vases and the Black Magic Club

A/N: So I'm not sure how many people are keeping track, but I totally skipped a bunch of stuff from the anime and manga. I hope you don't mind. It just had nothing to do with this story and would have made this drag on forever and I probably would have shot my computer.

Disclaimer: How about no...

* * *

><p>"<strong>Let's play the Which One of Us is Hikaru Game!<strong>" Chihiro stood just out side the group of girls that were gathered around the red-headed devils.

"But its so hard when you wear your hats!" One of the girls said thoughtfully. "You're completely identical."

"**Many girls have tried to tell us apart, but all have failed**" the twins continued. Chihiro's eyes flicked up to Haruhi as he walked behind the two.

"That's the stupidest game I've ever heard of." The twins turned to the Natrual Host as they complained in unison.

"**What you have a problem with it?**" Haruhi turned around and shrugged.

"Not really." He replied. "I just don't know how you two are so popular." Chihro listened though the conversation that ensued and could sum it up in one word: Gay.

Suddenly, Tamaki-senpai came screeching around the corner with a computer. He thrust it into the group of girls, who all ogled around the pictures of naked Haruhi. Chihiro sighed to herself. _Well I guess that solves that question,_ she thought as she looked closer at the computer and noticed the slight smudging of photoshop around the face and hair. _Or not._ She turned around and saw Tamaki-senpai holding up a dress for Haruhi to try on.

"I agree with Tamaki-senpai," one of the girls still ogling at the computer said. "I would love to see Haruhi in a dress." All of the girls burst out screaming, and Chihiro couldn't help but feel at least a bit sorry for him.

"I think he would look cute in whatever he choose to wear." She put in, her cheeks tinged with embarrassment as the whole room grew quiet to listen to her. _Please look away, please look away._ Chihiro thought nervously.

Thankfully, all of the faces turned away again as there was some type of commotion (there was always something going on in the club room), and Chihiro heard from Haruhi a very annoyed "I am not your toy!" She glanced over to where the twins were wrapping their arms around him and had to quickly stifle a pang of jealousy. _No. Not right now, Chi._ She thought to herself as she walked up behind the trio.

"You want a toy?" Chihiro froze as the low voice cut through the noise of the loud room quite easily. She turned to the hidden door that she had noticed on her third day here and saw Nekozawa-senpai sticking his face through the door, Beelzenef waving at them. She swallowed down her relief when she noticed it was only the Black Magic Club's president and his second in command was no where to be seen.

Chihiro watched off to the side for a few seconds as Tamaki told the horrors of the curse that Nekozawa-senpai had placed on him until she felt a familiar hand slide into hers. "Saru-chan!" Chihiro turned up to Mitsukuni's smiling face, her mood suddenly lightened. "Come eat cake with me!" Chihiro giggled as she raced across the room with her older cousin. When they reached his hosting table with Takashi, they heard a scream of "MURDERERS!" and Chihiro turned just enough to see Nekozawa-senpai running out of the club room into the dark doors, which suddenly lost most of their ominous presence. She sighed in relief, and her sharp hearing caught a slight sigh from Mitsukuni as well. It was quickly covered up by a cry of "Cake!" and Chihiro pushed it away for thinking about later.

* * *

><p>Hana walked into the Black Magic Club room with barely a blink of her eye. Well, she did shiver a little, but it was only because Nekozawa was always hot under his thick cloak, so the heat stayed off.<p>

"Hana-senpai," The black haired girl turned to see Reiko Kanazuki, the only female member of the Black Magic Club. The younger girl was bowing toward Hana, who just nodded at the curse expert. "What brings you to the Black Magic Club?" Hana glanced at the other two members of the club in the room, brothers Kiyoshi and Hibiki Tsukino, but the two seemed to be bent over a book.

"I am actually looking for Nekozawa-senpai," Hana said as she turned back to Reiko. The girl kept a blank face as Hana continued. "He was the one who asked me to come here."

"You mean, _summoned_ you here." Hana swallowed to keep from growling at the new voice in the room.

"No, Kaito. He asked me to come about business." She glared up at the Black Magic Club's Vice-President as he stepped closer to her. Reiko, who had lost interest in the conversation went back to reading the book that her nose had been buried in before she had greeted Hana. Kaito tapped the side of his chin as he spoke again.

"No, I'm pretty sure that he _summoned_ you, knowing your little problem." Kaito smirked the smirk that made Hana wanted to dig his heart out with a spoon and then serve it to him on a silver platter.

"I'm actually sure that the only person that Nekozawa-senpai can _summon_ is you, figuring that we share that 'little problem'." Hana snapped back, which effectively made Kaito's smirk faulter, and she saw a slight flicker of anger in his eyes. "Speaking of the devil, where is your President?" The big black doors at the other end of the club room suddenly burst open and slammed shut as Nekozawa leaned up against them, Beelzenef firmly on his hand. The Black Magic Club President slowly slid down the door to a sitting position as Kaito made his way towards him. Hana followed at a much slower pace, mainly to keep herself as far away from the Vice-President as possible.

"What happened, boss?" Kaito said as he squatted down next to the eccentric cat worshiper.

"Hatachiins... Flashlight... Murderers..." Nekozawa said between gasping breaths. Beelzenef nodded frantically to drive the senior's point home. Kaito just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, get up." Kaito tried pulling Nekozawa off of the floor, only to have the Black Magic Club President go limp. "You aren't dead yet, are you?" Nekozawa shook his head, though his eyes remained closed. "Then get up and plot revenge on those terrible twins." Nekozawa just sat on the floor, Beelzenef hovering over him with a fan, making sure that he stayed cool. However, Hana had just about had enough.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, and Nekozawa looked up at her. When she was sure that she had his attention, she continued. "You asked me to come today." That seemed to put the spark back into the President's eyes.

"Yes, let me see." Nekozawa finally got up off of the floor and moved towards a stack of papers on a table, ruffling through them, Beelzenef glancing at the papers as Nekozawa moved them around. The Black Magic Club President finally found what he was looking for, and he handed Hana a small stack. She took them and started looking though them.

"I'm guessing that you are looking for these exact vases? All of them?" Hana said as she flipped though the pictures. Most of them she could name off of the top of her head, however, a few slipped through and one she had never even seen before. "And what exactly are you wanting with them?" She asked looking up at Nekozawa as she remembered more details on certain vases.

"I am not sure." Hana stared at Nekozawa with a blank face. He shrugged and pointed towards Kioyshi and Hibiki as he continued. "Dreams don't always tell the exact details..."

"No deal." Hana said as she slammed the papers back on the table. "If you have no idea what exactly you are purchasing, then I cannot sell it. I'm not even sure one of those pieces exist, and I don't really find antiques by picture googling them. Also three of them are in private hands, and I am not going to go through the trouble of trying to make them sell it just so I can give it to you for practically free." There was also one that had been sealed away for the past twenty years, and she was not letting Kaito anywhere near that thing, but she wasn't going to let them know about that. "I'm sorry, it's too much trouble on my part." She stared at Nekozawa who seemed a bit stunned at her sharp retort.

"I-I didn't realize.." Hana smiled a bit. Of course he didn't. He probably didn't even know what half of the objects in the room did. She held up a hand to keep the black clad senior from talking forever.

"Its alright," She said. "Not a lot of people understand that, so your alright. As you know, I can't get all of these," Hana gestured toward the papers. "But let me see what I can do about the ones that are available."

"Ah, thank you, Hana-san!" Nekozawa bowed at her, and Beelzenef took the opportunity to wave at Hana. Hana smiled and waved back as Nekozawa stood back up, the dark cowl covering his features. "When do you think we could get them moved in?" Hana sighed and closed her eyes. It was going to be a really long afternoon in the North building's basement.

* * *

><p>AN: The plot thickens. Slightly. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think and you have a great day/night/whatever.:}


	11. Why Wouldn't I Care?

A/N: Omg, it has been forever since I've updated. I'm not even sure when I did last, just know that I have not been writing on this and I finally guilt tripped myself, so here you go:)

I hope you enjoy this, I had to go back and rewrite it like 5 times. Alright, moving on.

Dislaimer: I do not own, even though that would be freaking cool:}

* * *

><p>"Hey Haruhi, can we come over to your house on our next day off?" Chihiro cursed her amazing hearing at being able to pick out ever single thing that was said by everyone in the 3rd music room, but only hearing conversations between the Hosts. She quickly excused herself from Mitsukuni and Takashi's table and made her way to an unobtrusive corner to listen in on the conversation as the twins kept bugging Haruhi. She couldn't help but feel like there was something big about to happen, and she knew that she would hear to whole conversation anyway, so it was easier to be sneaky than having to describe why she was hearing a conversation on the other side of the room.<p>

"**Alright. We'll settle this with a game**." The twins said pulling on their identical hats. "**If you can't guess which one is Hikaru, your penalty is that we get to come over to your house**." The two of them suddenly started switching around, faster than any person could keep track of, however, Chihiro kept the two straight by her feeling. When the twins stopped spinning, Chihiro felt the gentle pulling to the one on her left. She slipped out from the corner as Haruhi pointed to the one she felt drawn towards.

"This one is Kaoru, that one's Hikaru." Chihiro stopped in the middle of her step as she felt something deep in her click, but it was apparently only Chihiro as the twins just threw their arms wide and cried.

"Uh-oh! You got it wrong!" Chihiro walked up behind Haruhi as he smiled up at the twins.

"No, I know I'm right. You two may look identical, but you are very different." Chihiro watched as the twins gasped in shock. _So they would always say that we got it wrong whenever we guessed._ Chihiro thought as one of the girls asked Haruhi how he did it. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, Hikaru's actions and speech make him come off more mischievous." Haruhi smacked his fist into his palm. Chihiro glanced back at the twins when the one she liked suddenly started chucking.

"Sorry, Hikaru." Hikaru lifted his head as his brother continued laughing.

"Well, I don't know what's wrong with that. I speak my mind and I'm honest. It's sneaky people like Kaoru that can't be trusted." Kaoru stopped laughing and lifted his head to mirror his brother.

"Don't turn this around, Hikaru. Afterall, I'm always going along with your selfish games." Chihiro looked back and forth between the two brothers, feeling the tension in the room grow thick even through the other girls attention was occupied elsewhere.

"I may suggest the games, but your the one who really gets into them. Why don't you just stop if you hate them so much."

"Because I don't want you to look dumb on your own. It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, but I also noticed that you were quick to make a pass at her." _Well there goes that mystery._ Chihiro thought glumly as Kaoru continued. "Admit it Hikaru, you're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?" That caught all of the other girls and Tamaki-senpai's attention, and three sided arguing broke out between the twins and Tamaki-senpai, while it left Chihiro reeling. Renge suddenly joined the fray, and Chihiro moved away from the otaku crazed french girl only to find herself near the netoreous Shadow King.

Chihiro suddenly felt brave with all of the commotion in the club room, so she turned to Kyoya-senapi and asked, "Is Haruhi a girl?" The sudden jerk of his pen stopping and the glint of the light off of his glasses was enough to let Chihiro know that she guessed right, but the sudden rise of noise from the twins drew her attention from the tall second year next to her.

Hikaru and Kaoru had been yelling at each other though out the entire delay, but now they were locked in a flat out shouting match, each brining up each others weaknesses and exposing them like only siblings can. The fangirls, who finally took notice of the "brotherly love fight," started squealing in the background, completely oblivious to the tension that Chihiro felt like she was drowning in.

The shouting match ended with both glaring at each other and screaming in unison "**That's it, we're through!**" The squeals of the fangirls died as they realized that the fight was for real and the twins stalked to the different corners of the room. Chihiro sucked in a breath, which sounded like thunder to her ears, and looked between the two identical bodies huddled in the corners.

Somewhere, one of the girls had enough tact to pick up her things and slowly start to make her way towards the door. The other's followed, but Chihiro felt herself glued into place, her only movement was her eyes flickering back and forth between the two red-heads sitting in the corner. She had always been very empathetic, and the fight that she had just watched had sent her reeling into a see-saw of emotions. As the last of the girls made their way out, Hikaru stomped out the door leaving the club behind in shock.

Chihiro heard a swish of fabric behind her. "What happened?" A familiar voice asked quietly into the now almost too quiet room.

"The twins had a fight, Nee-chan." Chihiro said without taking her eyes off Kaoru, who was sitting on the far side of the room. The constant pull that she felt towards him was now stronger than ever. Chihiro blinked, suddenly realizing that she had taken a few steps toward that corner of the room without even realizing it.

_What am I doing?_ She thought to herself as she hesitated in the middle of the room. _I can't do anything to help him. But I can't really stand here and not do anything._ Chihiro stood in her awkward position, debating on whether or not she wanted to move forward or back when Kaoru stood up and hurried from the room, much like his brother a few minutes prior. Chihiro stumbled after him, moving more by instinct than by anything else. She flung the door open after it closed from Kaoru's hasty escape, and looked down the hall to see him running down the hallway.

"Kaoru!" She cried as she took after him. She figured that it was pointless to argue with herself on why she was doing this. She caught up with Kaoru relatively easy and grabbed his arm to turn him around. "Kaoru, are you alright?" she asked as Kaoru spun around, shock and tears on his face. Chihiro let go of his arm as he angrily yanked it out of her grip.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Why would you care anyway?" He asked as he turned around and Chihiro watched his back as he scrubbed furiously at his eyes. Chihiro felt a faint anger and indignation rise in her chest.

"Why wouldn't I care?" she asked. "You just got into a huge fight with your brother. That would make even the most calm people upset." Kaoru sniffed one more time and then was silent, his back still turned to Chihiro.

Chihiro panicked. Up to this point she had been following an instinct or letting her emotions rule what she was saying or doing, but now in the silence, her mind caught up with her actions and she was left with nothing. Well almost nothing. There was a small thought that had wormed its way into her mind. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Is this the first fight that you and Hikaru have had?" she asked quietly. She watched him for a minute before he nodded. She felt relief flood her because her haunch was right, but it was quickly replaced by a sadness for the twins. Still following her intuition, she swallowed and walked up to Kaoru and took his hand in hers. Ignoring her pounding heart, she smiled up at Kaoru's surprised face. "I'm sure that you two will work it out." She said and she squeezed his hand. Her heart pinched as she let go of his hand, but any longer and it would have gotten really awkward. She smiled up at the tall red-head and then turned to leave and hide her blushing face. She forced a breath out as she heard Kaoru behind her.

"Why do you care so much?" Chihiro turned around to see Kaoru's earnest eyes looking back at her. She stuttered and blushed, the question taking her completely off guard.

"I don't know. That's just the way that I am." She quickly looked around the hallway, trying to find anything to look at except the tall red-head starting at her. She caught sight of the window and focused on the golden light reflecting and refracting within the glass. "I guess I just don't like other people to be unhappy." There was moment of silence, but Chihiro quickly snapped out of her daze and looked back up at the twin in front of her. He was staring at the ground like he was trying to figure out a complex puzzle and Chihiro felt her breath catch in her throat. _Keep it together, Chi_. She thought to herself.

"Go make up with Hikaru." She said into the silence. Kaoru's eyes glanced up her as she continued. "I'm sure that he feels just as bad as you do about this whole thing." She smiled a whole hearted smile up at the tall red-head as he nodded. She turned to leave, but was stopped again by Kaoru.

"Hey, Chihiro," Chihiro turned around quickly, surprised that Kaoru even knew her name. She titled her head at the red-head. His were eyes red from crying, but he had a half-smirk on his face. "Thanks. I guess its nice having someone who cares." He then turned around and ran toward the exit of the building. Chihiro just stood there flabbergasted. Today was definitely not what she planned it to be.

* * *

><p>AN: *wipes sweat from forehead* Well that's done. Let me know what you think in reviews. Like, seriously, I live off of reviews.

Also, I am kinda writing another Ouran story in the background *coughactuallywhatiwasdoinwheniwasn'twritingthiscough* It's going to be a sci-fi, but I want to know if any of you would be interested in reading something like that, and if so, please PM me or tell me in your review. (See what I did there?)


	12. Magic Doors and Hair Dye

A/N: So after half a month, I finally update. Sorry about that... I had absolutely no motivation and I was sick. But now that I'm better let's move on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours and hours of trying to explain to Nekozawa why you couldn't just summon the vases into the room and have the money put into your account ("What, you don't think I'm trustworthy with my money?" "No, but I also can't summon things. It's not really my style."), Hana felt like she had all of her insides squeezed out of her. She bid the club President good day and then glared at the Vice-President as he walked up to her.<p>

"I hope you know that I have no bounds to keep me from doing anything drastic." She growled at him. He stopped a few feet away before taking a hesitant step forward, hope shining in his eyes.

"Would you at least consider changing your mind?" Hana tried to force even more of her anger out onto him, and he took a step back.

"No. Now if you excuse me, I've had a tiring day, and I believe I'll be leaving." Hana turned from him and towards the large black doors that Nekozawa had rushed through earlier. She opened the door to a dark void. _Of course he would use the door._ Hana thought to herself quietly. "Music Room #3." She told the door. The dark reached towards Hana as she stepped though it.

There was a terrible moment of confusion for Hana, unsure of where up and down were, even though she could feel the floor beneath her feet and she felt neasea bubble up into her throat. She swallowed it down and focused on the room to find the entire female population of the host club screaming at something in the middle of the room. She shook her head and passed it off to the girls being themselves and closed the door to break the connection with Black Magic club room. Wouldn't want to have to explain that.

"**Your mother wears too much make-up.**" Hana turned back to the middle of the room, staring again at the middle of the Host Club. "**That's it, we're through**!" Hana saw two identical red-heads stalk off to opposite sides of the room. The fangirls suddenly stopped screaming and stared. Hana's head started hurting again at the sudden lack of noise and she ground her palms into her eyes.

When she pulled her hands away from her face, the ladies were quietly making their way out of the room, quietly glancing at the boys at either side of the room. Hana glanced at host members, most shocked with blank faces. Even Takashi, with his normally stoic face, had his eyebrows raised. The only one who didn't seem overly affected by the twins' outburst was Kyoya, but he was writing madly in his little black book, probably already thinking of how this was going to effect the club and its finances.

She started making her way over to him when the twin farthest from her suddenly stood up and rushed out of the room, pushing the last few customers out of his way. She closed the space between her and Kyoya and noticed Chihiro standing close to him.

"What was that all about?" Hana asked, not caring which one of the two answered. She heard Kyoya's pen falter on his papers as Chihiro answered her without looking at her.

"The twins had a fight, Nee-chan." Hana raised a brow as she looked at the remaining Hatachiin in the room. Concern and curiosity welled up in her as she watched her sister take off after the twin as he bolted from the room.

"I must admit, your sister is extremely perceptive," Kyoya said suddenly and Hana looked at him questioningly. "It only took her a few weeks to figure out Haruhi is a girl."

"I'm actually curious as to why it took her so long to figure it out." Hana said as she watched her sister run out of the room after the Hatachiin. "She usually has an innate knowledge about that sort of thing." _She has been a bit to quiet lately._ Hana thought to herself.

"Interesting," Kyoya said as he wrote some more in that black book of his. "Now, Hana-san, I believe that you are here because of our history project?" Hana sighed. She had completely forgot about the project with all of the other things that were happening with the Black Magic Club and Chihiro. _It never rains, it pours_. Hana mused.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" Kaoru asked his older brother.<p>

"Yeah, pass me the bottle of pink dye." Hikaru answered. Kaoru did as he was asked, but doubts still pestered him.

"But what if we mess up?" He asked as he looked at the bottle of blue dye in his hand. "I don't want to have only half of my hair a strange color." He watched as Hikaru kept squirting the liquid into his hair, already turning a washed out color of what it was going to be.

"Don't worry," He said looking at his work so far. "If we mess up, well just have our hair stylist do it over. I'm sure he wont mind." Hikaru smiled his devious smile and Kaoru felt a similar one spread over his face. It was Hikaru's genius idea to stage a long lasting fight off of their earlier clash. They didn't really have a plan for how far they were going to take it, but it was anything to relieve the boredom.

Kaoru started working the colored liquid through his hair as he thought back to all that had happened that day. When he had gotten home, it took some convincing to get Hikaru back to normal. Kaoru could still feel some of the tension between him and his brother, but he pushed that thought aside as he rubbed the dye into his hair. He didn't want to think about what that could mean.

And then there was Chihiro Ishibashi. Kaoru really didn't know what to make of her. He had first noticed her back on the first day of school when she correctly picked Hikaru in their game. She had said it with such conviction, such confidence, it was almost hard to tell her that she was "wrong". He forgot about her after that, being entertained by Haruhi and all of the other things that were happening in the Host Club.

Then Chihiro started coming to the Host Club, and Kaoru started noticing her everywhere. When she walked into a room, when she left, when she was in his and Hikaru's English class, when she was gone from their Conversational French class, when she came to the Host Club. At first, it felt a little weird for him to notice someone other than Hikaru, but then it became a natural thing.

And then in the hall, buried in the hate for himself because he hurt his brother, she came in and told him that she cared about him. Not him as a Hatachiin twin, as one of a pair, but him as Kaoru. As an individual. _She doesn't even know me that well._ He thought as he spread more of the thick dye into his hair. _But she wants me to be happy._ That thought gave him a weird feeling, almost like adrenaline, but very different.

"Kaoru?" Kaoru looked up at his brother whose hair was now completely covered in the thick goo.

"Yeah, Hikaru?"

"You ok?" Kaoru looked into the mirror and saw Hikaru staring at him through his reflection.

"I don't know. I think so." Kaoru said staring back. Hikaru's gaze moved from his twin's eyes to his half covered hair and he held out his hand.

"Give me that. Your missing spots all over the places."


	13. You Should Know

A/N: Alright, here is the 13th chapter. I'm not going to lie, I've had this written since February, I think, but I've held it back because I wasn't sure if it flowed or not. Well, I don't care about that anymore, so here it is.

I also have another confession to make: since the beginning, I've had written two or three chapters ahead, but this is the last of those. I know my updating has been erratic at best, but now you are all going to get updates on the whim of my muse, who hates being rushed on anything. Sorry in advance.

I think that is all for this author's note, so here is this chapter. Happy Reading~!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I am not that awesome.

* * *

><p>Chihiro was pretty certain it was going to be a good day. She understood all of her homework from the night before and had slept well. She was also pretty sure that the twins had made up on their fight. So she was really confused when she walked into to her classroom and saw everything that wasn't bolted to the floor flying back and forth between the twins.<p>

Dodging chairs and books, she carefully made her way over to where a few of the girls who frequented the Host Club were standing. "What's going on?" She asked as she dodged a stray book that smacked against the wall behind her.

"The twins are still fighting, obviously." Mai, one of Tamaki-senpai's regulars, answered as she picked up the book. Chihiro noticed that the twins' hair was different colored hair as the girl continued. "It almost looks like its gotten worse." Chihiro watched as Usa-chan somehow got thrown into the mixture of chairs, tables and books that were being tossed from one end of the room to the other. _Their fighting seems to me more intense,_ Chihiro thought as Mitsukuni ran to grab Usa-chan. _But there isn't the tension between the two like there was yesterday._ She mused as she glanced over to Haruhi who was sitting in his, no, _her_ seat, stuck right between the twins, a blank but dark aura over shadowing her features. _I hope she's ok._ Chihiro thought as the teacher walked into the room and surveyed the damage.

"Hikaru and Kaoru," He yelled at them and all of the items in the air crashed down to the floor as the pink and blue haired boys turned sheepishly towards him as the rest of the class hurried toward their seats. "You!" He pointed to Kaoru, who had the blue hair. "I have no idea which one you are, but you sit next to Ishibashi-san." Kaoru huffed and picked up his bag and sat down heavily in the seat next to Chihiro. She itched to ask him what happened after last night, but then the teacher started lecturing and she had to hold her questions back.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. When the bell rang from lunch, she grabbed Kaoru's arm, holding him back from moving towards the cafeteria. "What happened between you two." She asked him quietly as the rest of the class made their way out of the room. "I thought that you were going to make it up with him."

Kaoru glanced around the room, before he grinned at her. "We did." Chihiro stared at him for a second.

"Then why are you fighting?" She suddenly burst out, but she kept her voice down. "What's with all of this?" She asked as she waved towards his hair and the room, which was still pretty messy from their earlier throwing match. Kaoru followed her hand around the room and grimaced slightly at the broken tables and chairs before he turned back to look at her face.

"I don't really have time to explain," He said hurried before a grin broke out on his face. "But we're not mad at each other any more." Chihiro saw mischief dance in his eyes and she sighed in frustration, but she was going to play along with their game.

"I'm guessing that you dont want me to tell anyone, right?" She asked the blue headed kid in front of her.

"Yeah, if you coul-"

"Kaoru!" Both Chihiro and Kaoru swung their heads up to see Hikaru in the doorway, consistently looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one was coming. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kaoru said as he started walking toward his twin. However, he looked back at Chihrio to mutter a "Thanks." before he rushed after his twin.

Chihiro stood in the middle of the now empty classroom, feeling numb. _Why would they do that?_ She thought to herself before she shook her head and made her way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Hana stood in the cafeteria, staring with the rest of the school as the twins argued in perfect unison about what they were going to order. Hana shook her head and discretely ordered from another cook, then made her way toward the table in the corner. Despite how many times that Mitsukuni and Takashi have invited her to come eat with them and the Host Club, she couldn't bring herself to hang out for a whole extra hour with the blond idiot than she actually had to. And since they had been working on their history project together, her patience was being stretched thinner than normal.<p>

Hana sat down as the Host Club made their spectacular entrance, Tamaki correcting the twins for their behavior, which apparently fell on deaf ears. Hana tuned out the boys, and now Haruhi, and turned towards her tablet, which she was using to get the order for Nekozawa worked through.

"Never take a break I see?" Hana turned off the tablet and stared straight in front of her, cursing her ancestors and the bad luck which they passed down to her.

"What do you want, Kaito?" She said through gritted teeth. She noticed a commotion going on in the direction of the twins and the Host Club and saw all of the furniture in the room being thrown back and forth between the twins. She was so occupied that she missed Kaito snaking his arms around her waist.

"Isn't it obvious, darling?" Kaito said, breathing against her neck and she unconsciously shuddered. "I just want to spend some time with you. You are ever so anti-social." Hana stood up quickly and broke Kaito's grasp from around her and quickly started picking up her things, trying to ignore the creep that was still standing near her. "Common, darling." He reached towards Hana's hair but she grabbed his hand in hers and started squeezing.

"One: Don't ever call me darling again." Hana said, her voice now lower and growling, just barely loud enough to be heard by the two. Kaito grunted in pain and Hana squeezed harder. "Two: Why do you even have this stupid idea that you are going to marry me?" Kaito grunted again, but instead of pulling away, he used his captured hand to bring Hana closer to him and slung his free hand around her waist, earning a growl from her as he brought his face close to hers.

"I am going to marry you because of a debt your family owes mine." Hana scoffed, finally letting go of her death grip on his poor hand. She pushed herself away from the creep as she continued.

"What debt? There is nothing that we owe you." She almost spat into his face, but she held herself back. Sure, the rest of the school was watching the twins fight, but she also didn't feel like having to explain this whole situation to anyone.

"What debt?" Kaito repeated in a smooth voice, one that completely froze Hana to her spot, as he started walking around her in an agonizingly slow circle. "How could you forget your sisters blood? How our family was so generous to lend you it so your mother could survive another child?"

"But Chihiro hasn't shown any signs of awakening!" Hana said, fear breaking the spell that held her down. "The contact states that we wouldn't pay unless she awoke, and there are no signs." Kaito scoffed and stopped beside her. He leaned in close enough so she could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke.

"There are enough signs, if you look hard enough." He said quietly and Hana had to repress another shiver as he continued. "I suggest that you tell her soon, everything. Because when we come for what is ours, we will take it." Hana swallowed as Kaito moved away before he turned back and stared at her back. "Also know, I am going to marry you because I love you, and I'm the jealous type."

"Wow," Hana said swallowing down her nervousness. "I didn't know demons had emotions." She could practically hear Kaito smiling behind her.

"You should know darling, you're half of one."


	14. Coffee Date

Disclaimer: I do not own. Enjoy:D

* * *

><p>Hana paced back in forth in her room, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Her life had always been complicated, but until recently, most of the complications could be pushed aside and ignored until later. Hana stopped in the middle of the room and grabbed the sides of her head and growled. "Dammit."<p>

A knock on the door drew her out of her frustrations. She had told Chihiro that she had wanted to speak with her, so she wasn't surprised to find her sister standing in the half open door, hesitantly glancing in. "Are you alright, Nee-chan?" Chihiro asked as she took in Hana's slightly disheveled state. Hana swallowed. _Have her eyes always been that bright?_ She thought as she felt a tugging at her heart strings.

"I'm fine enough." Hana answered and then grimaced. Her voice was husky and deeper than normal. Chihiro's face suddenly pinched together in concern. "My throat is just a bit sore." Hana waved her sister away, hoping that she wouldn't see through the lie.

"Oh," Chihiro said softly as she walked into the room and closed the door. "You shouldn't work yourself so hard, Nee-chan. You get sick when you do that." Hana nodded. She did get "sick" when she overworked herself, but it wasn't the sickness that Chihiro thought she would have. Stress always triggered a transformation.

"I'll be going to bed early tonight." She watched as Chihiro nodded, pacified for the moment.

"So what did you need, Nee-chan?" Chihiro stayed close to the door, and Hana had to wonder how bad she looked.

"I-I need to talk with you." Hana started. She stood in the middle of the room, hoping she didn't look like the deranged freak that she felt like she was. Chihiro sucked in a breath.

"Right now?" She asked. She looked a bit desperate, and Hana had to wonder why. "You said that your throat was hurting, and you sound like it is going to be a long conversation. Are you sure you're up for it?" She looked at Hana with her big eyes, and it clicked into place.

"You were going to go out with someone, weren't you?" Hana stated as her eyes scanned her little sister's apparel to validate her point. She was wearing a cute flower print skirt and a white button down shirt, and her hair was half braided and half curled and she was wearing just a touch more make-up than what she normally wore. Chihiro blushed and looked away.

"Kaoru is taking me to coffee." She said with a blush so bright that Hana was sure if she turned off all of the lights, she would be glowing. Hana felt some of the tension and frustration slide off of her as she watched her sister fidget with her skirt.

"Nee-san, Nee-san! Today is the first day of school!" A preschool Chihiro attacked a first year Hana. The little Hana shrugged her sister off and finished fixing the bow on her pink uniform.

"For you, maybe." She said haughtily while looking at her reflection in the car window. "But you're only going to be in preschool, while I'll be in elementary school." She said with a swish of her chin length black hair.

"Duh! That's because you're older than me, Nee-san." Chihiro said with a chuckle. "If you weren't, you'd have to call me Nee-san." Chihiro giggled while Hana rolled her eyes. The car suddenly made a turn and then stopped. It was only a few seconds before the door opened and Hana quickly climbed out. Chihiro scrambled after her and Hana had to smooth down the white uniform that had gotten wrinkled.

"Alright, I'll take you to your class today, but only today." Hana said while she grabbed her little sister's hand and pulled her into the school. At the preschool classroom, Hana presented her to the teacher, who was delighted to meet the younger Ishibashi sister. Chihiro just played with the hem of her skirt.

"I'm sure that you will have just as much fun as your sister did last year." The teacher said while she held out her hand. "Can we be friends?" She asked. Chihiro looked up for the first time and smiled a shy smile.

Hana blinked back into the present. She looked over her sister and felt like her heart was breaking. _When did she grow up so much?_ She thought.

She forced herself to smile. "Well, have fun on your date then." Hana said. She watched as Chihiro started sputtering.

"It-it's not a date, okay," Chihiro stuttered, agitated and nervous. _You were totally thinking of this like a date, weren't you, Chi?_ Hana thought with a half smirk on her face. "I never thought it would be one, and Kaoru doesn't think so either, so it isn't one." Chihiro continued. Hana waved her hand, which stopped Chihiro from talking for the rest of the day about how her date was not a date.

"If you keep talking, you're going to miss it. Now go, I'll tell you later." Chihiro stopped moving and stared at her sister.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. See you later then." Chihiro ran to open up the door to find Ran standing like she was going to knock.

"Oh, you are here," she said, a bright smile on her face. "A Kaoru Hatachiin is in the foyer waiting for you, Chihiro-san."

"Already?" Chihiro said before she ran down the hall. Ran laughed as she disappeared and Hana let all emotional walls that she had been unconsciously holding around herself to fall. Ran turned her attention to her benefactor.

"I'm guessing that you didn't get to tell her." She said, her demeanor suddenly more serious. "I don't think she could be that carefree if you had." Hana nodded and swiped her hand across her face.

"I didn't." Hana said, pulling her hands through her hair. "I don't really know how to tell her and after I found she was going out with Kaoru, I couldn't drop that on her." Ran nodded and looked away.

"You have to tell her soon." Ran said, looking sad. "You don't want her to find out when the Hiyazaki's come for her."

* * *

><p>"Are you doing alright, Chihiro?" Chihiro startled up from her thoughts and glanced at the blue headed teen sitting across from her. A huge blush covered her face as she played with one of the curls that had made its way out of her braid.<p>

"Yes, I'm just worried about my sister." She said as she looked out of the window again. The street that they were on was not overly crowded, but there was still a steady flow of traffic. "She gets sick when she works too hard, and she said that her throat was sore." She looked back up at Kaoru and blushed when she noticed that he was staring at her. She looked down at her latte as she continued. "Sometimes she's sick for a few weeks before she gets better."

But there was something more to Hana being sick from stress this time. When Chihiro had walked onto her sister pacing, she didn't seem particularly sick. She looked more like a caged animal. Her agitation and frustration had given the room a staticy feeling, and it had made Chihiro's hair stand on end. She shivered from the memory before Kaoru's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Again.

"You and your sister are really close, aren't you?" Chihiro glanced up at Kaoru through her lashes to see him staring down into his own latte.

"Well not as close as you and Hikaru." Chihiro said. She saw the younger twin grimace and she leaned forward. "You two aren't still fighting, are you? Real or acting?" Kaoru looked up at her and she thought she saw a smile flicker over his lips. Not that she was looking at his lips or anything. She mentally berated herself as she looked up at his eyes, which were not much better.

"No, we aren't fighting anymore. The grand finale happened during Host Club today." He sat back and laughed. "You should have seen the looks on their faces, it was hysterical."

"But wasn't the Host Club canceled today?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah, because we were fighting." Kaoru said as he grabbed his drink off of the table.

"You destroyed another room!" Chihiro said, standing up, almost knocking her drink over in the process. Kaoru looked up at her with shock, though his face quickly twisted into a guilty sulk. Chihiro sighed and sat back down at the table. "I swear, you two are worse than Nee-chan when she was little. She had such a temper, she used to go breaking things all over the place. Kind of ironic, as she now sells expensive pots for a living." Chihiro laughed lightly, but Kaoru had a mixture of fear and confusion.

"The Ice Queen has emotions?" He said holding his coffee close to him as if said emotions could affect it.

"What?" Chihiro asked, staring blankly at the blue haired boy in front of her. "She's not like Kyoya-senpai." Both of the first years shuddered at the mention of the Shadow King's name. Chihiro decided she didn't like where this conversation was going, so she quickly asked, "Why did you grimace when I mentioned Hikaru just earlier. You're not still fighting, so what's wrong?"

Kaoru phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and he grimaced again. "Well, I didn't really tell him that I'd be meeting with you."

"That shouldn't really matter, should it?" Chihiro asked staring at the younger brother who just scratched his head as his phone vibrated again.

"Well you see, growing up we were really isolated. No one could really tell us apart, so we shut ourselves off from the rest of the world. Because of that, it was- is really hard to let someone else into our world, Hikaru more than me." Kaoru looked up at Chihiro then leaned forward over the table as he stared at her. "I want you to be apart of our world, but I'm just not sure if Hikaru is ready for that." Chihiro gasped, her pulse racing and her brain malfunctioned.

"Um- a- well- a-" Chihiro stumbled as soon as the reboot started working. "Shouldn't you- a- shouldn't you take it really slowly, then?" _Great Japanese skills, Chi. Way to go._ She thought to herself before all thinking processes were halted by a hand on her face.

"You're really cute when your flustered." Kaoru said, gently cupping her face in his hand. Chihiro felt her cheeks burn as she tried to push his hand away.

"I am not cute." She said in a whisper-yell. Kaoru's hand fell from her face, but he grabbed one of her hands instead and Chihiro blushed harder. "Wh-what are you-you d-doing with my hand?" She stuttered.

"I'm holding it." He said with a smirk on his face. "I thought that was obvious."

"B-b-but why?" Chihiro asked. Kaoru thought for a moment while he cupped her tiny hand in his larger ones.

"Maybe because I want to?" Kaoru said with a grin as his phone went off a third time.

"Maybe you should get that." Chihiro said, her voice still shaky from the extended hand contact. He sighed.

"Maybe I should." He reached into his pocket with one hand while keeping the poor girls hand trapped by his other. Not that she minded. At all. "We should probably go." Kaoru said closing his phone and standing up, still holding Chihiro's hand. "I can only keep Hikaru looking for me for so long."

* * *

><p>Chihiro Ishibashi was an enigma. Every time she was around, Kaoru felt as if he had two left feet and a wooden tongue. How he had made it the entire way through the coffee shop experience without messing up, he would never know. First, she had been sitting there with a far off look that he had never seen, then when she was talking about her sister, her eyes went sparkly with adoration, and she was just so adorable.<p>

But then she had to bring up Hikaru. Yes, his brother and him may have gotten over their little fight, but Kaoru could still feel the tension between them. It was as if something had shifted between the two of them, something that had moved as soon as Haruhi said that he was Kaoru and Hikaru was the other. It was strange to have someone cross over the binary world of them into the binary world of us and it would tale a lot of getting used to.

Kaoru heard the girl next to him shift and he squeezed her hand. He hadn't let go since he started, and he really hadn't wanted to stop. Unlike Haruhi, she hadn't forced herself into his world of us. She had been there in the world of them, drawing his attention to her consistently, almost magnetically. For the first time, he had found something that he didn't want to share with Hikaru, something he didn't want to bring into the world of us. He wanted her, but he wanted her for himself.

Suddenly, the small hand in his was letting go, and he realized that they were at her house. He also noticed that there was a small ache in his heart from where her hand had sat in his. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kaoru." She said with a smile that seemed to tear his heart into million pieces of confetti and warmed him from the base of his head to the bottom of his toes.

"Yeah, see you." He said with a smile, which earned him a light blush from the golden eyed girl. She quickly scrambled out and gave a slight nod to the driver who held the door open. As soon as she was out, the driver was back on his way to his seat, quickly and efficiently driving away. Kaoru turned to see Chihiro waving good bye. He watched her as long as she was in sight then leaned his head back in the seat where he sat until the driver pulled up to his mansion.

Hikaru met him out front, which he had expected. Kaoru opened up the door and got out as Hikaru asked, "Where have you been?"

"Coffee," Kaoru answered innocently, pointing to a small stain on his shirt. Chihiro had accidentally walked into him when they had just gotten their drinks. He smiled at the memory of her blushing and apologizing profusely.

"Took a bit long for getting coffee." Hikaru pressed and Kaoru sighed.

"I was thinking." He answered as he walked into the mansion and toward their shared room. He fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling above him and sighed. Hikaru edged around the corner of his vision and stared down at him.

"What were you thinking about?" Kaoru just stared up at the ceiling and shook his head. He wasn't ready yet to unveil his mind and feelings to his brother, which should be absurd, but given the past two days and the shift that Haruhi had produced, he wasn't even quite sure what he was feeling and thinking. It would take awhile to sort that out.

"I'm not sure." Kaoru finally answered his brother. "I'm really confused and I don't know what to think and I just need some time to find out things." Hikaru stayed silent for a few more minutes, watching his little brother's face, completely identical in every way. He understood that his brother needed time to take things in stride, but he would get his feet under him eventually.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru said, suddenly breaking the silence. The younger twin looked up at the older and he saw a glint in his eye. "What if we switched hair color?"


	15. On Demons

A/N: So here it is, the chapter that has been waiting since before the beginning. I apologize in advance if it doesn't make any sense. Enjoy:D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN

* * *

><p>When Chihiro practically waltzed into the room, Hana almost couldn't find it in her heart to tell her the truth. She had watched through the window as she got out of the Hatachiin's car and skipped up the stairs. Now with her little sister sighing all over the place, she felt she didn't have the heart to be mercilessly cruel and destroy the happiness that had built up inside of her sister. But her conversation with Ran earlier had reminded her of the dangers of what her sister was going to be subjected to, and she felt that it was irresponsible on her part to not let her little sister at least know what she was up against.<p>

"Chihiro," Hana said, flinching again from the husky tone in her voice. Her little sister brightened up and ran to give her a hug, one that she took with a small grunt.

"Ah, Nee-chan, are you doing ok?" Chihiro asked as she looked up and finally noticed the blanket that was draped around Hana's shoulders. "Should you even be up? Here we need to get you to bed before you get really sick." Chihiro tried to grab Hana's arms and drag her up the stairs, but Hana stood fast, the blanket swishing with her sudden stop in motion. "Nee-chan?" Chihiro asked when her sister didn't move from her spot on the floor. She looked up to see her ice blue eyes hard like diamonds.

"Come with me." Hana said and she spun around and started walking down one of the less used corridors of the house. She didn't turn back but it took a few moments before she heard her sister's foot steps to rush after her.

"Wait, Nee-chan, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Hana ignored her sister and kept walking. She heard Chihiro follow her, though her footsteps sounded more hesitant. It was one more turn before Hana came to the door of the small shrine that her family kept. She entered quietly and quickly lit an incense stick. She suddenly turned and looked at her sister. Hana could only imagine what she was seeing; her face cast in shadow, blue eyes glowing out of an impassive face.

"Close the door, Chihiro." Hana said quietly, the husk in her voice making her sound like she was growling. She saw Chihiro's hands shake as she moved to the door and gently shut it. Suddenly all sounds from the outside world were cut off, like someone had switched off a white noise track leaving a gaping silence with nothing to fill it. Chihiro held her hand to the door. Hana knew that she had heard the difference.

"Chi." Hana said quietly, but Chihiro jumped anyway. Hana sighed and sat down on the floor so casually that Chihiro watched with an open mouth.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Chihiro asked, gesturing to the shrine. Hana waved away her fears.

"That's what this shrine was made for. The incense will keep unwanted eavesdroppers from hearing anything." Hana watched as Chihiro sat down very carefully, as if one move would break the boards beneath her feet. "Do you have any idea of why we are here?" Hana asked, waving towards the room. Chihiro shook her head. "We're here to have a history lesson."

"A history lesson?" Chihiro asked, incredulous.

"A family history lesson." Hana clarified.

"What, the Ishibashi family history?" Chihiro asked, trying to make a joke. "Is this like some sort of initiation into the family company?"

"No." Hana said bluntly, though she did have a smile on her face. "The Morinozuka family history. More importantly, the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family histories, and how they intertwine. Though there is a small mention of the Ishibashi's, but I don't think we'll get that far tonight." Chihiro's mouth made a small 'o' shape as he eyes grew wide before a puzzled look came over her face.

"Wait, doesn't everyone know how the Haninozuka's defeat the Morinozuka's and make them their servants? What more is there to the story?" Chihiro asked, and Hana smiled.

"A lot more. Now will you hush so I can tell you?" Chihiro shut her mouth and Hana nodded. "Well, let's start with the fact that it wasn't the clan of the Haninozuka's that defeated the clan of the Morinozuka's, but it was a single Haninozuka that defeated a demon..."

"Wait, did you say demon?" Chihiro asked. Hana looked at her blankly.

"Yes. You should probably realize that this happened around the end of the 13th century, and demons made no attempt to hide themselves as they do today. Anyway-"

"Wait, there are demon's around here today?!"

"Yes, Chihiro. Pay attention. Now-"

"But aren't demons a myth." Hana glowered at her sister and Chihiro shrunk back against the wall, scared for the moment.

"NOW, that we have that all out of our system. The first Haninozuka was the one who brought down the great demon of snow, a wolf who was terrorizing an entire area with his perpetual winter. The first Haninozuka talked to him, tamed his demon mind and made him promise to live with the people of the land in harmony. The demon then vowed to serve the first Haninozuka and his lineage as long as he had the strength.

"A few centuries passed and the Haninozuka clan was the strongest in the land and the Wolf, as he became known, had lorded over all of the demons in his lands and he brought a great peace to his land. At this time, a second clan of men, the Morinozuka's, decided that they were going to march onto the land and take it, for it seemed like a peaceful land with no reason to keep up their military might. However, when they marched onto the lands of the Haninozuka's, they soon learned that the Haninozuka's kept their swords sharpened on the flesh of demons that were the enemies of the Wolf.

"The head of the Morinozuka's had brought his daughter with him to keep the grief of his recently passed wife at bay, and when as the Morinozuka's were retreating, the Wolf caught a glance of the daughter, and he was enchanted by her beauty and fell in love immediately. He followed the Morinozuka's to their home and courted the woman. Years later they were married and after a few months, the child was born. However, the child was wild, almost worse than his father before he had been tamed. The Wolf called upon the help of the Haninozuka's and strangely, the Haninozuka's heir had a son who was the same age of the son of the Wolf. Even thought they were children, the Haninozuka child was able to tame the demon mind of the Morinozuka child, and out of gratitude, the Morinozuka clan claimed allegiance to the Haninozuka's for all of eternity.

"Now the Haninozuka's and the Morinozuka's are tied together with strings of fate that nothing can break. Every Morinozuka child carries some of the blood of the Wolf in them, but in most recent generations, it is so weak that the children show no signs of their ancestry, either in mind, blood or power. This does not mean that this is the only type of demon blood that the Morinozuka's, or even the Haninozuka's carry. Many of the demons who swore allegiance to the Wolf had children with either of the families, leaving for a very mixed bloodline, though there has only been one pairing between a human and a demon in the past four generations, and that would be our great-grandmother, a human, and our great-grandfather, a kitsune."

"So wait, wait." Chihiro said holding her head. "You're saying that mother's grandfather was a kitsune?" She looked up at Hana in disbelief, but Hana had a face of stone, showing nothing. "I-I'm not sure that I could believe that." At that Hana smiled.

"You don't have to believe it. Now ther-"

"So does this mean that I get cool kitsune powers?!"

"No-"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have the blood for it."

"What?"

"Because you don't have the blood for it. You don't have the blood of a kitsune. You have the blood of a monkey demon."

"How did that happen?"

"I'm getting there."

"And why does it matter if I have a certain type of blood?" Hana stared at Chihiro again until she nodded. "Alright, I'm listening."

"Good. I guess I should try to explain demon blood and powers are passed from the child of a demon to their own children. A demon child gets the type of blood from the parent and the amount they get it is determined by genetics, however, the powers, or the supernatural ability held by demons is determined by the child's personality. Sometimes you have children who have really strong blood, but never develop any powers. Sometimes you have children who have exceptionally strong powers with no blood. These children normally die, usually before they are five years old because the powers of a demon require a certain energy to be used. The blood usually provides this for the power, but if a child has no blood, the power uses their very soul. Its a pretty painful way to die." Hana glanced at Chihiro, who was just staring at the floor like she was trying to process everything.

"Now mother's father is the only pure demon child born in the last four generations. He had two children, Auntie Hitomi and mother. Auntie Hitomi was born with a large amount of the kitsune blood which she passed onto Takashi and Satoshi, but she herself had no powers. Mother was one of the demon children who had great power, but almost no blood. She had a little, but not enough for the power she carried. It started eating at her soul, and her mother and father had to watch as their younger daughter slowly withered away under her own powers.

"Thanks to modern technology, they were able to give mother a blood transfusion of demon blood and she grew up a normal girl. And it wasn't the blood of just any demon. The Wolf had taken an interest in mother, so he let them use his blood. Mother became a chimera of sorts. She had wolf blood in her but she had fox magic. She was pretty special."

"But I thought you said that I had monkey blood."

"I did."

"What?!" Hana laughed.

"You have monkey blood, but I never said that I had the blood of the monkey in me." She watched as Chihiro thought about what she just said.

"So wait, you have wolf blood in you!?" Chihiro said as she made the leap in logic. She pointed at Hana like she was a monster that was going to eat her.

"Yep. I also have a terrible demon mind, but that's another story."

"How did you get wolf blood and I got monkey blood? And whats the thing about the mind?"

"Oh, the demon mind is something that is sometimes passed down. Most demon children have them in one way or another. It means that the child thinks like a demon, which is harsher and more inclined to destructive and murderous behavior, and so they are hard to deal with unless you have someone who is strong enough to tame their mind. This lets the parents teach the child what is right and wrong without being afraid that the child being homicidal. Mitsukuni does that for both me and Takashi. He is one of the strongest people that has been born in eight generations."

"Do I have a demon mind?"

"No, you never, ever had a demon mind. If you did, we would have had this conversation years ago. Now why I have wolf blood and you monkey. When mom had me, I sucked up all of the wolf blood in her. See, the blood was a transplant, it was in her body only because her body didn't reject it. It traveled in her bloodstream, but she never created it. All it did was give enough energy to her power so that her soul wasn't sucked dry in a few years. It lived in her body, growing and multiplying itself as she grew, and while she was pregnant with me, all of the Wolf's blood passed to me along with the part of the kitsune blood that she could create. So after she had me, her power started sucking on her soul again and they had to find a blood transplant. They tried the Wolf's blood again, but her body rejected it and she almost died.

"We searched for a different blood that she could use to at least not die as fast. We made a contract to the Hiyazaki's, a rival clan, so we could get a blood that mother could use, the blood from a monkey demon child. When she was pregnant with you, you sucked up all of the blood like I had without being passed on any of the kitsune blood. You only have the blood of a different clan in your veins. And they want it now that you've awoken."

"Awoken?"

"Your powers have started growing. Usually, a child's demon mind grows the powers itself and they learn from a young age how to handle them, but when a child has no demon mind, their powers can lay dormant until something startles the demon powers to awakeness, and the child has to learn how to use them."

"Alright, so now that I've awaken, I've got cool superpowers?" Chihiro asked getting really excited.

"They aren't superpowers."

"Then I have magical powers?"

"Depending on what powers you have. A lot of the powers people get are just heightened senses or reflexes. Others are a bit more magic like."

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"A lot. But you now need to understand-"

"But what kind of powers do you have?" Hana stared at Chihiro with a blank face, and Chihiro gulped. "You said I needed to understand something."

"Yes. You needed to be warned. The Hiyazaki's now have a claim to you and Kaito already told me that they were planning on taking you, whether or not you want to go with them. And before you say that they can't legally do that, they can. As modern government evolved, there a small section of government was created to create and holds all laws dealing with demon/human relations."

"It's almost like a secret society." Chihiro remarked though the part about being taken by the Hiyazaki's was a bit worrying.

"Yes, it is." Hana smiled. "Demons are deeply engraved in our society, but they like to be anonymous as they can be." Hana looked at her sister who was sitting quietly, thinking about all that she had been told. She stood up quickly and looked down at her sister. "It's one in the morning. We need to sleep to get to school on time tomorrow." Chihiro jumped up and started fussing.

"But aren't you sick? Didn't you say that you're throat hurts. You need to stay home tomorrow.." Chihiro said as she pulled the blanket closer to Hana. The elder sister just smiled.

"I'm not sick." Chihiro stopped and stared up at her sister as Hana continued. "When I'm stressed out, my voice deepens. Its part of my powers."

"Oh." Chihiro said dropping her arms as Hana opened the door to the shrine.

* * *

><p>Haruhi lay in bed tossing and turning. She turned to look at the clock which read 1:03. She groaned and rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head. Her thoughts were spinning in her head faster than she could keep track, but the strange thing was that she was wasn't thinking of anything important. Just what she would make for her bento tomorrow morning, how much the twins irked her, and why her emotions were in such turmoil with no reason.<p>

It had started right after her father ran out of the house for work. She suddenly felt giddy and she had to grab the counter for support. After a few minutes, the feeling ebbed to the point where she could shake it off and start working on her homework, though she was distracted.

After awhile of trying to focus on her homework, Haruhi gave up and got ready for bed. She was ahead for the next few days, so missing a night of homework would not be a big deal. But as soon as she was under the sheets, sleep couldn't find her. She had been tossing and turning for three hours now and she was done. She stood up suddenly and started walking around her flat, hoping exercise would make her more tired than she already was.

When she felt like she couldn't stand up any longer, Haruhi glanced up at the clock in the kitchen. 1:26. She made her way back to her bed and crawled back in. _I hope the twins aren't too obnoxious in the morning_. Was the last thought she had before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	16. The Effects of Sleep Deprivation

A/N: So you know how I said back at chapter 13 that I wasn't going to be updating on a schedule...? Yeah, my muse decided that she had most of the rest of the story ready, so I have written 5 more chapters since I last updated. That being said, I'm moving onto a schedule... Yay! *lame party poppers* So I'll be updating either late Friday night or early Saturday morning (aka, before 3am), with maybe surprise mid week updates when I feel like it.

Also please let me know what you think of everything, from plot to characters, my vocabulary to my writing styles. With this story, I feel like I'm trying to balance on a ball on a tight rope while being tied up with string that I'm supposed to use to hold a kitten safely all while dangling precariously over a shark tank. In short, overwhelmed and under qualified. Also please let me know if there is anything that you are confused on, or you would like me to explain better. I basically decided to screw with almost everything in the Ouran universe (but its my fanfic, so I can do whatever I want, AHAHAAHA!) and everything makes sense in my head and I want to make sure that it makes sense to you as well.

Also I just wanted to say, thank you so much for reading. Each visitor that I get to my chapters is another reason that I find to write better. Now, without further adieu, the story ladies and gentlemen.

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill...

* * *

><p>Chihiro had surprised when the morning dawned bright and clear, like nothing had changed since last night. She was sluggish from the late night and gladly took the coffee that Hana offered her at breakfast. Even with the boost of caffeine, she still felt like everything was muffled with cotton.<p>

On her way to class, she bumped into a tall blue blazer. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going..." She looked up to find Haruhi look down at her, darker circles under her eyes. "You doing alright?" She asked, all of her own thoughts momentarily forgotten. Haruhi yawned and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep last night." Chihiro watched as the girl yawned again, then made up her mind.

"Come on." She said as she grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the third music room. "We have 20 minutes until class starts. They have commoner's coffee at the club room and I can get you some makeup to make you look less exhausted."

"You don't need to do that..." Haruhi said, trying to pull her hand out of Chihiro's grasp, but the shorter girl was having none of that so Haruhi switched tactics. "If I don't get to class on time, the twins will freak out..."

"I'll let Kaoru know I'm asking you for help with English." Chihiro said as she opened the door to club room. She waved towards the kitchen. "Now go boil some water and I'll get ready for you here." Haruhi just stood where Chihiro had left her, staring at the young girl. After a few seconds, Chihiro looked back up at the taller girl and waved her away again. "Go. Water doesn't boil itself." After that, turned and left for the kitchen while Chihiro texted Kaoru. Haruhi came back as there was a reply from Kaoru and Chihiro patted the seat next to the table where she had her emergency make up kit set up.

"You really don't have to do this you know." Haruhi said as she sat down.

"Don't worry, Haruhi-chan," Chihiro said as she put her phone up. "I had to do it for myself this morning."

"You're wearing make up?" Haruhi said surprised as Chihiro picked up a brush. Chihiro smiled.

"Yeah. I was up late talking with my sister." The girl said as she started spreading different colored powders around the cross dresser's eyes.

"I never really got the hang of using make up," Haruhi said after a moment of silence. "My dad always tried to teach me how, but I just never saw the appeal." Chihiro stood up from working on Haruhi's face and she handed a small pocket mirror to the girl.

"Well there you go." Chihiro said as the other girl looked at the mirror. "There is only so much that make up can do, but let's hope the coffee will wake you up even more."

"I look... normal." Haruhi said as she stared at her reflection. She then looked up at the brown haired girl. "That's amazing, Chihiro. Thank you." Chihiro smiled and shrugged as she put up her cases.

"It was nothing." She said as she zipped up her bag. "You should go make some of that coffee and drink it fast, we have maybe 10 more minutes to get back." Haruhi stood up and moved off towards the kitchen and Chihiro checked her phone before joining Haruhi.

Eight minutes later, they dashed into the 1-A classroom and quickly moving towards their different seats. Chihiro was suddenly swarmed by girls wondering where she and Haruhi-kun had been off to.

"Are you and Haruhi-kun together?" One girl asked as Chihiro slipped into her seat. She looked up quickly.

"What?!" Chihiro asked before she was drowned out by the outbursting giggles of the rest of the girls around her.

"Is it legal to date people of the Host Club?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Do the rest of the Hosts know?"

"Do the other Hosts have girlfriends?"

"We're not dating!" Chihiro told the other girls. Most of them were in various stages of grief ready to take out imaginary girlfriends, feinting or crying and then there were some that just seemed really happy for Chihiro. "I was just asking her-HIM, him if he could tutor me on my English." Chihiro smiled brightly to make up for her slip of the tongue. All of the girls seemed to believe the lie and they started chatting amongst themselves about what it would be like to date a Host. Chihiro sighed and she felt a buzzing from her pocket.

[KAORU]  
>[nice slip there]<p>

Chihiro glanced up at the twins who were now all over Haruhi and noticed that they had switched hair color. The teacher walked in at that moment and started class, steadily ignoring the two devil twins in the back.

[CHIHIRO]  
>[you look good in pink, though I like your natural hair color]<p>

* * *

><p>As Hana Ishibashi glided into the classroom, Tamaki Souo had to wonder how anyone could have that much grace and poise. She was like a katana: slim, sleek and cold, but extremely deadly. He had heard people say that her eyes could freeze your soul, but Tamaki couldn't quite believe them on that point. He knew they burned. They flared with an inner fire each time he, or anyone else for that matter, approached her, though her outer facade was kept at subzero temperatures.<p>

He'd first saw that fire when she came to the Host Club for the second time. He had taken the girl into his arms and had talked softly to her, something that would have an ordinary girl in a muddle of feelings, but Hana was anything but an ordinary girl. She contained a strength that surprised him, and her control of that strength was only marginally less than the control that she held on the fire of her emotions. And she was beautiful. Yes, all of the girls who came to the Host Club were beautiful, all holding something in them that made them distinctly unique. But Hana's beauty was wild and intoxicating.

Whenever he would ask Kyoya about how to get her to come to the Host Club, his best friend would just stare at him with dead eyes. The third time he asked, Kyoya simply answered, "There is nothing we could do to convince her. She's a force of nature and can not be reckoned with." Tamaki knew his friend had given up on her, but Tamaki's motto for the Host Club was "Make every girl happy!" and that included Hana.

* * *

><p>Kyoya kept his eye on his idiot friend as he kept staring at the Ice Queen. It had been two days since the last time that he had asked how to get her to come to the Host Club. Kyoya could tell that the girl wanted nothing to do with the club, save make sure that her sister was treated correctly, but that didn't stop the insufferable King. He was brooding, and that made Kyoya nervous.<p>

He kept an eye on the blond idiot, though he did spare a glance or two towards the object of said idiot's attention. By their second period, he had noticed her movements were slightly jerky and her hands shook like she had drunk to much coffee. When she sat down with them in library during history, he saw the dark circles under her eyes that he himself was well accustomed to. She also sounded sick, her voice was deep and husky, like she was fighting a persistent cough, however, he never heard her clear her throat. Kyoya almost asked her if she was alright, but each time he glanced at her, he felt a chill go down his spine and he shut his mouth.

"Are you doing alright, Hana-san?" Tamaki asked after a silence around the table and Kyoya wanted to wince at his stupidity. _Well, serves him right for asking,_ he thought to himself as he started thinking of funeral arrangements for the Host Club king. But Hana just looked at him and Kyoya was surprised that she didn't add any ice to her glare. He also noticed that she looked tired, not just in her eyes, but her whole body seemed to suddenly ooze tiredness. She smiled, small and tired, but genuine, and Kyoya found that he was thinking she was beautiful.

"I'll be fine, Tamaki-san." Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. To date, the girl had never called him 'Tamaki'. She had only called him 'Souo' or 'idiot'. _That girl must be exhausted if she's calling Tamaki by his first name._

During lunch, Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai were absent. Kyoya saw them walking into the cafeteria near the end with Hana in tow. He watched as Hana scanned the cafeteria, skipping over the host table entirely. She muttered something to her cousins and they were suddenly looking around as well. Suddenly, Hani-senpai broke away from the group and skipped up to a table of freshmen girls. He said something and the whole table giggled. Kyoya's attention was suddenly called back to his idiot best friend and his minion twins, but if he had been watching he was have seen Hana run from the room in a speed that shouldn't be possible for humans.


	17. On Powers and Taming

A/N: Alright, here it is. Ch 17. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>"Are you doing alright, Hana-san?" Hana looked up from her work to the bright purple eyes of one Tamaki Souo. Although he had been giving her her space during the entire time they were working on this project, she didn't really want to deal with him. She had to much to deal with already.<p>

She was already trying to keep Chihiro safe and out of reach of the Hiyazaki's. They probably sensed her powers growing and wanted to stake their claim for it. Hana guessed they would try to bond her with one of their tamers and make her a nice little puppet, if not for the use of her powers, then for gloating over the Morinozuka's and the Ishibashi's, parading one of their children in front of them like a mechanical walking doll. And Hana was doing this alone.

It wasn't that she didn't want help, it was that everything was moving so fast that she had been unable to let anyone know yet. It was a weak excuse, even in her eyes, but with her father away to America to celebrate his honeymoon three years late, Hana didn't want to disturb him. He and her step mother, Anna, deserved it and Hana didn't want to bring up painful memories during a time that they was supposed to be enjoying. But with her father gone, Hana was left in charge of the entire company, and even though she had help with number crunching and managing, she was still scrambling to finish her work load and homework. So any chance that she would have been able to talk with anyone from the Morinozuka's or the Haninozuka's would have been five minute long conversations, not enough time to drop the bomb and then run.

So when Tamaki asked if she was doing alright, Hana suddenly felt all of the sleepless nights and stressful days wash over her and she felt __tired___._ A tired that was soaked deep into her bones, but one that she was used to feeling. She smiled and told Tamaki that she would be fine. She also thought she saw Kyoya raise an eyebrow at her, but she had more pressing issues than a jerky ex-/current crush wondering about her motives.

As soon as Hana stepped into the hallway during the lunch period, she was staring at a disgruntled Mitsukuni and Takashi. The shorter of the two grabbed her hands and pulled her away. Hana found herself in the 3rd Music Room, sitting on a couch with Mitsukuni standing over her and Takashi standing next to the door like she would book it. It was a familiar set up, but one that had been unfortunately necessary in the past.

"Hana, what's going on?" Mitsukuni asked, dropping all honorifics. "Your emotions have been in turmoil and you haven't been answering any of our texts." Hana grimaced. She had forgotten her and Mitsukuni's bond. When a demon child is tamed, a bond is formed between the demon child and the tamer. The tamer is then able to intuitively sense the demon child's emotions, and then act accordingly. The longer the tamer and demon child are bonded, the stronger their bond gets and the more intuned the tamer is with the child's emotions. And Hana had been bonded to Mitsukuni since she was four, when her previous tamer and paternal grandfather died.

And it wasn't that Hana had wanted to forget the bond she had with Mitsukuni. It had been an accident that she was bonded to him in the first place, having been playing near him when her grandfather had been crushed to death in a car crash. Her demon mind, which had been gently pushed down all her life, suddenly came roaring awake with the violent death, but the almost six year old Mitsukuni had instinctively reached out to her and pushed it back down. Because Mitsukuni had already been bonded to Takashi for many years, Hana felt like she didn't really belong bonded to Mitsukuni.

At first it had been a childish jealousy of not being their best friend. As she went through kindergarten and elementary school, she rationalized in her mind that she didn't need best friends and she grew proud in the fact could do everything by herself. But when her mother died and her demon mind completely took over her, eleven year old Hana found that she was forced to rely on both Mitsukuni and Takashi to keep her sane while she dealt with her grief. It had taken a few years to learn how to completely swallow her pride and let herself be helped.

After thinking of herself as an individual who was separate from her tamer for years, Hana had to be constantly reminded that she was wrong. And when emotions got the better of her, she abandoned rational thought and acted instinctually on what she believed to be true. Which had led to her current predicament: being stared down by Mitsukuni while Takashi guarded the exits.

Hana was aware of all of this, and it was something that she had been working on recognizing it in herself. Mitsukuni and Takashi knew it as well and Hana knew that they would tell her whenever Mitsukuni noticed her emotions going haywire. However, Hana had never gotten any texts from either of the boys in the room, or anyone from that matter, and when she pulled her phone out of her pocket, she realized why.

The screen was completely white, like it had been placed next to a strong magnet. Hana sighed and showed the blank screen to Mitsukuni, who just looked at her harder. He knew as well as she that a demon child's power came from the ability to manipulate electricity and create electric currents, meaning that unusually strong demon children will kill any poor piece of electronics that they came in contact with unless they had a dampener, which Hana did. To kill her phone with the dampener on meant that she had either been focusing extremely hard or she was extremely agitated. And he knew that she was agitated.

"So what's wrong?" Mitsukuni asked. Hana slumped down farther into the couch.

"Chihiro's awoken, the Hiyazaki's have threatened to take her, and Kaito's being a creep. More than normal." Hana said quickly. She quietly stared down the pillow that was sitting next to her, listening to the quick breathing of Mitsukuni and the slower breathing of Takashi from across the room. After a few seconds she glanced back up.

"But... she hasn't show any signs." Mitsukuni said looking at Hana with disbelief in his face. Hana swallowed.

"I didn't think so either, but since Kaito pointed it out..." Hana let her cousins fill in the rest of the unsaid sentence. She looked back and forth between the two, watching as they went back over certain memories and seeing things in a whole new light.

"Then when, and how did she start?" Hana shrugged and was about to answer she didn't know when Takashi spoke up.

"Haruhi." Hana stared at him from across the music room, trying to figure out how he made that leap in logic.

"That's right, Taka!" Mitsukuni said jumping up and down.

"Wait what does Haruhi have to do with Chihiro's awakening?" Hana asked. Mitsukuni stopped and looked at her.

"Haruhi is the daughter of Kotoko Katayama." Mitsukuni explained quickly. Hana's eyes widened.

"Kotoko Katayama? The Kotoko Katayama?" She asked standing up in excitement. "The most famous demon law attorney of the twentieth century? That Kotoko Katayama?!" She stared at her cousins wondering if they were trying to kid her, but Mitsukuni smiled and nodded his head.

"That's the one," Mitsukuni said as he picked up his Usa-chan from off the table and cuddled it. "I guess she got married and had a daughter after she left demon law. The Katayama's were known for doing that."

"They were also known for being exceptional tamers, if I remember correctly." Hana said quietly. "Is that why you think that Haruhi is responsible for Chihiro being awakened? You think that Haruhi bonded with her and it started everything?" Mitsukuni shrugged.

"Maybe, its always a possibility." He said as he gently put Usa-chan down on the couch that Hana was sitting at. "We should go get Saru-chan. I have a few questions that I want to ask her." Hana stood up as Mitsukuni made his way towards their tall cousin and climbed up onto his shoulders. They quietly walked through the halls of Ouran as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

As they walked into the room, Hana's gaze snapped to Chihiro's normal table, which had a distinct lack of Chihiro at it. She quickly did a gazing sweep of the cafeteria, but couldn't find the brown curls of her little sister. "Guys, Chihiro's not here." Hana said as she quickly did a second visual sweep. She sniffed the air, trying to find a hint of her sister through the amazing smells that the cooks were serving up and the expensive perfumes and colognes that permeated around all of the students, but no luck.

"Hey girls, have you seen Chihiro-chan around today." Hana looked at Mitsukuni, who was standing next to Chihiro's normal table. The poor young first years were a giggling mess, so it took a few minutes before one of the more level headed girls answered.

"She said that she was going to find her sister after classes ended. I haven't seen her since." The girl blushed, but Hana felt a cold fear set into her bones. __Chihiro should have been back here if she couldn't have found me. Unless... __Hana ran from the cafeteria, following an instinct that told her to find Chihiro at all costs.

She slid to a stop in front of the 1-A classroom, which was empty besides a young man who was staring out into space over a homemade bento. "Have you seen Chihiro?" Hana asked after remembering to breathe. The kid in the room suddenly looked up and Hana realized that he was actually Haruhi.

"No, I haven't," Haruhi said as she stood up. "Is she alright?" Hana heard two sets of footsteps following her and she turned towards them as Mitsukuni called her name.

"Hana-chan, you can't just run off like that." Hana winced slightly as Mitsukuni grabbed her hand and held it, gently pushing her fear down to a manageable level. She had forgotten about keeping a low profile, and running away at her top speed was definitely not keeping a low profile.

"Is Chihiro-chan alright?" Hana looked back to see Haruhi now standing at the door of her classroom and glancing out. When she caught sight of Takashi, she ducked her head back into the room. Mitsukuni looked up at Hana and then at Takashi before he turned to the first year in front of them.

"Haru-chan, you don't have to worry about anything." The short senior smiled up at the cross-dresser. Hana felt the hairs on her arm stand up, a sure sign of a power being used. She looked over to Takashi who was staring intently at Haruhi. Hana turned back to see the young girl's expression morph form curiosity to blank. Haruhi then turned stiffly and made her way back to her desk as the bell rang. Hana looked at Takashi and Mitsukuni and they quickly made their way away from the 1-A classroom.

* * *

><p>AN: So in writing far ahead, I have realized that I won't be keeping my K+ rating. It'll be moved up to a T rating, mainly for language, maybe for voilence, I don't know yet, we'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a relaxing weekend:}


	18. Kirimi

A/N: I'M BACK! Alright, I wasn't ever gone, but here's new chapter:D ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: ASH (aka, me) DOES NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.

* * *

><p>Haruhi rubbed her head as she rested her tray on the counter by the instant coffee and hot water. <em>What's up with me? She thought as she shook her head and made some more tea for her table. I'm confused and my head feels funny. Well, I guess that's what I get from a sleepless night. <em>Haruhi picked her tray back up and stared walking back to her table.

"It's time to play the Which One is Hikaru Game!" Haruhi winced slightly at the twins' voices. _Don't they know that the girls are going to get it wrong?_

"We have a winner!" Haruhi sighed in resignation as she walked closer to the table. _Just live with it Haruhi, two more hours and then you can go and sleep._

"... It's so much easier to tell you two apart." Haruhi scoffed as she passed by the twins table.

"No its not." The cross-dresser heard a questioning hum from behind her and she turned around with her hosting smile in place. "Today, the pink haired one is Kaoru, and the blue haired one is Hikaru. You swapped colors for the day, huh?" She smiled then turned away and walked towards her table.

"I'm sorry that I made you ladies wait." She told the girls waiting at her table as she started pouring the tea.

"It's alright, Haruhi-kun," Yuki said as she picked up her freshly filled cup.

"We enjoy our own company almost as much as we enjoy yours." Mizuki said with a bright blush on her own face. "We only wish Chihiro hadn't gone home sick, then we would be able to talk with her too." Haruhi jerked the teapot mid-pour, spilling a bit onto the table.

"Ah! I'm sorry, here let me clean that up!" Haruhi said quickly as she set the teapot down. She grabbed the napkin that was right next to her and started dabbing up the mess, while her thoughts rolled in her head, picking up the stickiness that held her in her half confused state._Wh__y are my thoughts so jumbled? I've pulled all nighters before and I'm never this out of it the next day. In fact, I wasn't this bad until after lunch. What happened?_Haruhi reached up to rub the side of her head which drew the attention of her guests.

"Haruhi-kun! Are you alright?" Yuki asked as she and Mizuki stood up to help Haruhi down to her seat. Haruhi waved the girls off as soon as she sat down.

"Don't worry about me, I just had a restless night because of the thoughts that I had of you two." Haruhi smiled at the two girls and they melted into blushes and squeals. The female Host noticed that Tamaki was waving for more tea from his guests. She quickly excused herself from her own table.

When Haruhi had to wait at the counter for more water to heat up, she tried to puzzle out more of what happened. _I was sitting in my classroom, thinking about things... Chihiro? And then there was... _Haruhi shook her head, trying to dislodge more cobwebs. _There was... a girl. A girl with long, dark hair and piercing eyes. And then she was asking about Chihiro. What is with Chihiro and why am I thinking of her so much today? And where is she?_Haruhi suddenly felt worry bubble up in her, but she quickly pushed it down. _She went home sick today, there is nothing wrong. Focus Haruhi._She was forced out of her daze by the ding of the water heater.

She made the tea and brought it back to Tamaki's table only to get caught in a soul crushing hug from her "father". As she was making her way back, her gaze ran over the senior's table and she felt the hairs on her arm stand up. As she turned away, she saw Hani smile up at a girl and a piece of memory snapped into place. "Haru-chan, you don't need to worry about anything." Haruhi shook her head at the sudden voice that spoke in her head, but her head did feel a bit clearer. She tried to shove the whole thing out of her mind as she made her way back towards her table.

* * *

><p>Kaoru looked around the room for the hundredth time. He knew that Chihiro wasn't here, but for some reason it felt wrong for her to not be here.<p>

"Hikaru, you're so distracted today. Am I not good enough for you anymore?" Kaoru pulled his head back to the present and stared down at his brother. They had a new set of customers, ones that didn't know that they had switched colors.

"Kaoru, why would I want anyone else but you?" He pulled his brother up towards him, a bit awkward with their change of position, but he made do.

"Hikaru."

"Kaoru." Kaoru had to drown out the screaming and feinting girls that were next to him as he held his brother, so he let his mind wander. Chihiro hadn't been in any of their afternoon classes, and for some reason he felt bothered by that. When he had asked her whereabouts, he had been told that she hadn't been feeling well and had gone home early, but it seemed weird how easily everyone had forgotten about her and moved on. Even Haruhi, who was usually at least a bit worried about her regulars, hadn't shown any signs that anything was out of the normal. Actually, Haruhi had been weird all afternoon as well.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru looked back one more time. He smiled gently back at his brother.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I was just thinking of all of the things that I could do to you if we were alone." And que the fangirls screaming again.

* * *

><p>Chihiro shivered as she regained conscience. She blearily felt around herself for a blanket, thinking that she had kicked it off in the nightmare that she had woken from, but she couldn't find any. She forced her eyes open, but the room was so dark that she couldn't see anything. <em>When did I turn my night light off?<em> Chihiro thought as she sat up.

She pushed herself up to sitting, ready to swing her legs around the side of her bed, when she suddenly realized that she was on a thin mattress that was resting on a hard floor. She paused. _Where am I?_ She felt the wall on her left, a cold wall of painted cinder blocks, and she used it to help her stand up. Using the wall as a guide, Chihiro walked her way around the room to the other side to where she found a door. An experimental tug on the handle told her that it was locked, but as she moved away, still following the wall, she stepped on something warm. Reaching down, she felt it was a blanket. She sniffed it experimentally, and was pleasantly surprised when it smelled like fresh laundry and not the mildew and rot that she expected.

She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she made her way back to the mattress, feeling her way across the rest of the walls. She quickly settled in on the mattress, the blanket a shield between her and the cold wall. _Well, I still have no idea where I am, but at least I have warmth now. But what happened, and why am I here?_ Chihiro thought back quietly, slowly letting the memories come back. _Well, I remember everything Nee-chan told me, and then I remember going to school, and I remember Haruhi, and then..._ There was a blank, which Chihiro tried hard to fill, but all she got were flashes from her nightmare. A hand reaching out to grab her, a cloth over her mouth smelling like a sickly-sweet alcohol, being carried down a flight of steps to a cold dark room, and then a door that led to a swirling mass of confusion.

Chihiro shook her head, her stomach queasy from the memory of the dream. _Or was it a dream?_ She thought back, trying to think what else could have happened, but the dream remained the only thing that she could think of. _I guess that's what happened._ Chihiro thought quietly to herself. _Does this mean I was kidnapped?_ She turned her head to the side, thinking that it was odd that she didn't feel any panic or anxiety about that. _But who would want to kidnap me and why?_

Suddenly, Chihiro heard footsteps from behind the door. She tried to scramble to her feet, but got caught in the blanket wrapped around her as she heard the door unlocked. Chihiro found her footing as the door was opened and an extremely bright light poured in from the hallway, blinding the poor girl.

"Wow, she's tiny." Chihiro heard a deep female voice say as she threw her hands up against the blinding light.

"I guess the boss was right. Chloroform doesn't have as much affect on her." A second voice said, a male's this time. Chihiro squinted trying to get a look at the people on the other side of the light, but her eyes wouldn't work.

"I'm surprised that she's even standing," the female voice replied. "We used enough to knock you out for a few hours." Chihiro heard the smack of a fist against flesh, but since there was no cry of pain, she guessed that it was a friendly punch.

By now, her eyes had adjusted enough to the light that she could see the dim outlines of the two people talking. The female was tall and lithe, over a foot taller than Chihiro herself, and Chihiro thought she had blond hair, but it was hard to tell when it was up in it's bun. The male was a few inches shorter than the female, but he was stout and built. He had short, spiky hair that Chihiro guessed was a dark brown. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get a better look at their faces, but the light behind them cast them into shadow.

The female leaned against the door frame and flicked on a light switch that Chihiro hadn't noticed before. Another light flashed on, and Chihiro's eyes adjusted faster this time. She noticed that the woman had a long European shaped face and light brown eyes. The man looked extremely Japanese, and his eyes were a dark grey, almost the color of Takashi's, but they were warmer.

"Woah, she looks even tinier in the light." The female exclaimed. Chihiro looked at her incredulously. _I'm short, but I'm not that tiny._

"Knock it off Simone," The guy said as he gently nudged Simone. "The girly can't help her height." He then turned to Chihiro and nodded. "Hi, I'm Daichi. This is Simone." Chihiro nodded slowly, realizing that he suddenly spoke in Japanese.

"We're your body guards for a time." Simone said with a strong French accent. _I guess they were speaking French._ Chihiro thought quietly as Simone waved her over. _Those three years in France must have really stuck with me._ "If you could follow me, I'll take you to where you can get changed out of your uniform." Simone said and Chihiro noticed for the first time that she was still in the bright yellow dress of Ouran.

"Where am I?" Chihiro asked as she followed Simone down the hall. Daichi closed and locked the door behind them and then followed the two females at a far enough distance that Chihiro felt comfortable, but close enough to grab her if she tried to run.

"The boss told us not to tell." Simone said without turning around and Chihiro saw her shrug.

"And whose this 'boss' person?" Chihiro tried again, but Simone had stopped and was looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Told us not to tell." She said as she gestured towards the room she stopped at. Chihiro glanced into a bathroom which seemed small to her. There was a sink, a toilet and a stand up shower in the same space, which seemed cramped to Chihiro, but she had seen enough TV to know that this was a regular sized bathroom. "There are some clothes in there that you can change into. Make it quick." Chihiro looked back up at the tall woman. The French lady smiled not unkindly, but her eyes made it very clear that she shouldn't argue.

Chihiro quickly slid into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She heard Daichi say something along the lines of "She's smart" before all sounds were drowned out by the rustling of the dress as she slid it over her head. The replacement clothes were a pair of grey sweat pants and a black shirt, and even though they were small, they hung off of her. She made do, tying the pants as tight as they would go and rolling them up so she wouldn't trip over the hem. She tied the shirt off in the back. Chihiro looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She kept hoping that her growth spurt would start soon, but it had yet to happen.

She opened up the door with her uniform in hand, and peeked out. Simone and Daichi, who had been leaning against the walls, stood up. Chihiro smiled as she pulled on the extra fabric of the shirt. "It's a bit big." She joked, which brought a smile to both of the "bodyguards" faces. _What are they guarding me from anyway?_

"I'll take that for you." Daichi said, gently pointing to the uniform. "We'll have one of the maid's wash it and keep it ready for you." Chihiro nodded slightly as she handed the dress over. Daichi took it and walked off down the hall without a word. Chihiro turned as Simone cleared her throat.

"Follow me, please." Chihiro followed her down the opposite way. The end of the hall ended in a door that Simone gently pushed open and when Chihiro stepped through it, she was standing in another hall, but this one was decorated with rich paintings and expensive curtains. Chihiro watched as Simone closed the door, leaving a blank piece of wall in its place. _Invisible doors._ Chihiro thought as she followed Simone.

The Frenchwoman led her down the hall, up a flight of steps and down another hall. She stopped in front of a door and gestured towards it. Chihiro looked at her and silently asked why. Simone just shrugged and leaned against the wall, which Chihiro took to mean that she wasn't going to get any answers from her bodyguard. Chihiro sighed and then gently opened the door.

She peaked her head in and was surprised to see a bright pink playroom. There were four floor-to-ceiling windows that spilled the late afternoon light into the room and toys were scattered everywhere. Chihiro quietly stepped into the room, her curiosity getting the better of her. The lights above were already turned on, giving the room a warm glow. Chihiro gently stepped around a doll and she quietly shut the door.

"Who are you, strange lady?" Chihiro turned around suddenly to see a young girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes staring up at her, while cuddling a teddy bear. She smiled down at her as she introduced herself.

"I'm Chihiro." She said cheerfully. "And who are you?"

"I'm Kirimi." The young girl said seriously. She pointed up at Chihiro accusingly, though she was only about a foot shorter. "Are you an Elementary Schooler?" Chihiro giggled nervously. _Well, I guess she's a very blunt person._ She thought as she answered the girl.

"No, silly." Chihiro said, smiling. "I'm a High Schooler." She held the smile as Kirimi stared at her.

"Nope, definitely a Elementary Schooler." The little girl said as she placed the bear down. Chihiro sighed. _Well, I guess she's also stubborn._ "Why else would they have you become my playmate."

"Wait, what?" Chihiro asked quickly as the young girl came over and grabbed her hand and dragged her away. "Nobody ever said anything about being a playmate!"


	19. Enter Peace

A/N: Chapter 19... I'm just a bit flabbergasted. I have never published anything that I had ever written, so this is interesting for my first project to go so far. Thank you for all of you who have read and followed so far!

I have also moved the rating up to T, because when I actually need to do it, I'm going to forget, so yay~!

Disclaimer: I **_ABSOLUTELY_ **own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

><p>Hana had finally contacted her father and told him everything. She had sent him a simple email describing the situation. Ten minutes after she had sent the email, she got a simple reply saying that he was sending someone to take care of it. And that was it. Now, two hours later, Hana was standing at the door to the third music room.<p>

_Please be in here. Please be in here. Please be in here._ Hana silently begged her sister. For as long as she could remember, her sister had always been there for her. She had always been a rock, a fixed point of sanity in the chaos that was normally Hana's life. Hana wasn't sure what she would do if she couldn't find her.

Hana hesitated a moment longer, anxiety bubbling up from waiting for the answer that lay behind the door. She had told Mitsukuni and Takashi of her fears of a kidnapping, but if that was the case, there was nothing they could do about it. They wouldn't even be able to track her, let alone know if she was ok. _If she was kidnapped, then she would be in the hands of the Hiyazaki's. I know that she wouldn't be ok then._ Hana thought. It cleared up any anxieties that she had about finding her sister, so she clenched her fists and opened the door.

Rose petals flew at her from the open door and she heard a resounding "Welcome" from the entirety of the Host Club. Hana looked around the room, seeing most of the Host Club already with guests, whom they were entertaining in their own specific ways and she blinked. It was... normal. Hana reeled back with shock, remembering too late that the whole entire world wasn't in freak out mode because Chihiro was gone.

Her shock is what left her open to Tamaki's glomp attack, and by the time that she came to her senses, she was already in a bone breaking embrace. Well, it would be bone breaking to a human. "Hana-san! You finally came to the Host Club!"

"What do you mean 'finally'? I come all the time." Hana said, slightly numb. She looked around the room to measure the reactions of Tamaki's clients, but was surprised when all of the other girls were occupied with the other hosts. "Souo, don't you usually have guests at this time?" Tamaki just stared at her, his purple eyes wide. Hana realized that he was still hugging her and she gently removed his arms from around her and quickly put a foot or so of distance between them.

"When are you here?" Tamaki asked, surprised that he could miss that. Hana looked at him blankly.

"Well, I'm here almost all of Monday, the beginning of Tuesday, and the end of Friday to talk about money issues with Kyoya." Hana said, still staring at Tamaki. Tamaki just stood there as well, staring at her while his mouth opened and shut while he scrambled for words to say. Hana reached up and shut his mouth for good, never breaking her stare. "Stop that. You look like a stupid fish when you do that." Hana suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly pulled her hand away while she felt her cheeks heat up. _What kind of reaction is that?_ She thought to herself as she snapped back to her senses, her walls quickly rising back into place as she remembered her original purpose to coming to the club today. "I'm looking for Chihiro, have you seen her?" She asked Tamaki, only now realizing that he had been blushing as well. _What is this? _Hana thought, panicking slightly. _What do you do about things like this?_

"Who's Chihiro?" All of Hana's panicked thoughts came crashing to a stop as she stared at the idiot in front of her.

"My sister." Hana she said quickly. "The only reason I come to the Host Club..." She stared at Tamaki who seemed to have a million thoughts running through his head. _I didn't know that he could have multiple thoughts at the same time._ Hana thought as she sighed. "Don't worry about it, she's one of Haruhi's regulars." _I guess that I'm just going to have to ask Mitsukuni._ Hana quickly walked away from the blond idiot who was still trying to process what Hana had said.

As she walked up to her cousin's couches, she saw Mitsukuni entertaining the girls with his cuteness and cake eating abilities while Takashi sat there, a silent guardian for the lolita boy who didn't need it. Hana quietly sat down on the couch next to Takashi while Mitsukuni kept the girl's entertained, though Hana saw him glance over quite a few times.

"Has Chihiro come yet?" She asked Takashi quietly. She didn't want to disturb the other girls at the tables, knowing that they would be able to pick up on the emotions of the two cousins. Takashi just shook his head and Hana felt something drop in her, but she kept an even expression and even managed a laugh at one of Mitsukuni's antics. Takashi gently patted her shoulder, which in Takashi language translated to: "It's going to be alright. We'll find her, and your acting is impressive." Hana managed a small smile at her cousin but then turned back to the girls at the table.

She didn't want to leave, because leaving meant that she accepted the fact that her sister was missing. And as soon as she accepted that fact, she knew that she was going to have to find her, and fast. She needed her, more than she probably would ever want to admit, but she needed her little sister and her calming presence. She also knew she should feel guilty about not wanting to look for her sister, but she had been so wound up lately with all of the things that were happening, all she felt was tired.

* * *

><p>"Why has Mommy been keeping secrets from Daddy?" Kyoya almost rolled his eyes at the idiot.<p>

"Because I didn't think _Daddy_ would have any interest in them." Kyoya said patiently as he continued to type on his computer. He did know that Tamaki had an interest in Hana, but his best friend had been so taken with the commoner, that he thought the blond had forgotten about the Ice Queen. Until two days ago, when he had talked to Hana out of the blue.

It was a wanted solution to the three person project, Hana was third in the class and none of the fangirls would dare do anything to her, but Kyoya still felt a bit of apprehension with working with her. She unnerved him, plain and simple. But he didn't think that his best friend would understand that.

He looked over where the blond King was staring at Hana over the back of the couch he was crouched on and Kyoya actually rolled his eyes. "Tamaki, you have customers coming in soon, why don't you get your table ready." Kyoya turned back to his computer as he heard his best friend stumble off of the couch and hurriedly run across the room. _That should keep the idiot busy for the next few minutes._ He thought as he pulled up the daily stock report.

After a few clicks, he was completely immersed into the blissful, easy world of numbers. He checked his father's stocks, seeing a slight drop. He noted the dip in his black book, a small piece of the pattern that he was slowly starting to make a sense of. He also bought up a few of the shares, just enough to bring the dip back up.

He checked the companies of most of his families partners and all of their enemies, quickly switching from one theoretical model to the next in a way that would have any normal person reeling back with confusion and a headache. But Kyoya Ootori wasn't a normal person, not by a long shot. Here, with numbers and charts floating around in his neatly organized head, he was in his element. He was filled with an adrenaline rush that nothing else in the world rivaled.

After coming down from his rush, Kyoya noted the time, almost ready for his next client. He sighed as he mentally folded up blueprints and carefully stored numbers and thoughts away for later, writing down the extremely important thoughts down in his black book as a summary of the storm of information that had been his brain a few minutes ago.

He was about to close his computer down when one particular stock caught his eye. The Ishibashi Trading Co. had dropped a few points again, a steady decline that they had been following for the last week. Kyoya narrowed his eyes as he stared at the screen. If he was good at anything, he was a genius when it came to pattern recognition, and the numbers that he was seeing in the decline were far to organized to be a regular drop in business.

Kyoya glanced up at the time once more, confirming the fact that he didn't have any more time to do any further investigation. He glanced up at the doors, knowing that this particular client would always run just a little late, so he made a hasty scratchings in his black book, outlining the pattern he instinctively saw while he was flicking between numbers to check on later.

"Kyoya-kun?" Kyoya snapped up and smiled at the senior as he quietly shut his book.

"Ah, Matsuno-san, I am regrettably sorry, I didn't realize the time." Kyoya lied as he efficiently closed his laptop and placed it aside with his black book. An Ootori never hurried.

* * *

><p>Serenity looked at the clock on her desk. 7:28 local time. She stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan above lazily rotate. She felt it was a good metaphor for how she felt at the moment. Lazy. She rolled her head to glance down at the desk her feet were currently propped up on, placed carefully between the haphazard piles of paper that she should be working on at the moment. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling fan again.<p>

A sudden buzzing in her pocket caught her attention and she dug it out of her pocket without taking her eyes off of the hypnotic rotations of the fan. She held the phone over her face and recognized the caller ID. A huge smile lit up her face as she pressed the answer button.

"_Hola, Tío. __¿Có__mo__ esta?_" She smiled at the sigh that escaped form the other side of the line.

"Serenity, please speak in a language I understand." A male voice said in crisp Japanese.

"Sorry, _Tío_. I just get carried away sometimes." Serenity started playing with the pendant that hung around her neck. "Whachu need? Hopefully not more paperwork."  
>"Slacking off again?" The voice said with a smile. Her <em>Tío<em> knew her so well.

"See, I'm not made for a life of sitting down." She said into the phone as she continued to watch the fan above. "I need action or else I get bored. You got action for me?" She pulled gently on the pendant, enjoying the feeling of the metal biting into her skin.

"Well, I've got a job. Are you going to take it?" Serenity pulled the pendant tighter as she thought.

"What's in it for me?"

"A trip to Japan, all fees paid." Serenity let the pendant fall down onto her neck as her eyes narrowed.

"What's the catch?" There was silence on the line for a few moments.

"What about free schooling at Ouran?" Serenity felt her jaw drop and she was speechless for a few moments.

"That's the most prestigious school in all of Asia. What're you playing at, _Tío_?" She heard a sigh.

"Family issues." She rolled her eyes.

"We all got 'em. What makes yours special?"

"You know that demons are real." Serenity shivered. Yeah, she knew. She very well. She gripped her pendant again.

"How did you get yourself messed up with those?" Serenity asked. "That takes a special kind of dumb that you don't see very often."

"I married one." Serenity nodded.

"Good job."

"Then we had children."

"Fantastic."

"And now one of them is in trouble."

"You're screwed."

"So you're not going to take the job?" Serenity smiled.

"Who said I wasn't taking it?" Silence for a moment. Serenity checked her phone just to make sure that the call hadn't dropped.

"Get your stuff together and get on the earliest flight to Japan. Don't worry about money." Serenity's eyebrows shot up. "I'll have someone waiting for you when you arrive."

"Mama was right, you like to get straight to the point."

"Well, my sister is almost always right, whether or not I want to believe her."

"Alright," Serenity said finally sitting up, enjoying the blood rush to her head. "Let me grab some clothes, Intuition and a breakfast burrito. I don't know when the next time I'll get green chile."

"Alright, just make it quick. And tell your grandmother I send my regards."

"_Abuela_'s gonna be mad at you for dragging me away." Serenity paused for a moment before adding. "I'd watch out for any flying slippers for the next few months. Those things have tracking devices on them." She pulled the phone from her ear and hung up. She could imagine her _Tío_ smiling, because he knew exactly what she meant. Slippers were weapons of mass destruction in the hands of grandparents who knew how to use them.

* * *

><p>AN: [muffled cackling in the distance]

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!


	20. Nee-chan and Oniichama

A/N: Heya! So it's early for me to update, but I have stuff to do tonight, so I'm doing it now before I forget:D Enjoy.

Disclaimer: haha, you're funny...

* * *

><p>Hana woke up from someone staring at her. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was lying on a red couch with a yellow blanket on her. The pink of the walls barely registered in her mind as she focused on the people who were staring at her wearing periwinkle blue. Hana had no idea where she was or how she got there, but she did know that they had woken her from a blissful, dreamless sleep, and they were all going to pay for it after she woke up a bit. She hated doing anything while she was half asleep. She quietly sat up trying to figure out where she was, but her brain was foggy from sleep, something that would wear off in time.<p>

"Hana-san! Are you alright?" Hana rubbed her eyes and she yawned quietly. She blearily blinked, trying to get her eyes to focus. When they finally did, she noticed that Tamaki was standing only a few feet from her, stopped in mid-motion. His arms were out like he was about to grab her but his expression was unreadable except for the light blush that covered his face.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked, as she stared at his ridiculous pose, but in her half asleep stage, she slurred all of her words together, which caused Tamaki to blush harder. Hana yawned and stretched, not noticing that Tamaki had fallen over with a nosebleed.

"**What is it**?" Two voices asked and Hana turned to the twins with a slightly confused look on her face.

"What's what?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side. In response the twins suddenly ran and hid behind Kyoya, who was steadily ignoring everything in the room while he worked on his computer at his table.

"The Ice Queen knows how to shape shift, Mommy." The twin with blue hair said.

"It knows how to turn into a cute little puppy. It's a demon, Mommy." The pink haired one followed up. Hana had a feeling that she should be freaking out at this point, but she wasn't quite awake yet, so she had no idea why. She let the matter slide as she would have to wake up to remember why things were bad, and she opted to just fall back over and fall asleep again.

"Hana-san!" Hana heard Tamaki as she did just that, but she ignored him, more intent on the quiet dark that she had found in the sleep.

"Leave her alone!" Hana heard Haruhi yell at him, and she cheered the girl on in her mind. "Hani-senpai said to not to disturb her, which you all are doing. Now back off and leave her alone!" A thick silence descended onto the room as Hana let her tiredness take her deep into the quiet dark.

* * *

><p>"Hana-chan, Hana-chan! It's time to wake up!" Hana scrunched her eyes together as she felt someone shaking her. Her body felt like it was drained of all energy, as if all of the power in her blood had been sucked from her, leaving her as weak as a human. Well it's not the first time that I used my power to fast and to quickly for it to regenerate. She forced her eyes open and stared up at Mitsukuni who was gently shaking her. He was smiling, but for some reason, it felt fake. Mitsukuni would only be smiling like that if there was something wrong. <em>Why hasn't he told me why? Maybe I should ask Chihiro. Chihiro!<em>

Hana suddenly felt the entirety of her power return to her in a rush. She sat up and tried to bolt to the door, however, Takashi had been expecting her move. He grabbed her as she rushed from the couch and held her in a tight embrace, slightly shocking her with his power to keep her under control. Hana tried to squirm away, pushing away with her own powers, but Takashi just held on tight.

"Takashi, let me go." Hana growled at she tried to push him off again, but he just shocked her harder. She winced at the pain, but kept pushing out, hard.

"Hana, stop and listen." Hana froze at Mitsukuni's command, unable to defy the combined power of his voice and taming. She felt Mitsukuni's smaller hands on her face and she looked down at him, the blood raging in her veins still blinding her to anything but the basic desire to have her sister by her side. "Hana, you need to calm down." Mitsukuni's voice echoed through her, gently sweeping the heat of her power away into little corners of her body, leaving her shivering but in her right mind. She slumped down in Takashi's arms, now grateful for the support he gave her.

"I'm alright now, Mitsukuni." Hana said through chattering teeth. She felt Mitsukuni gently let go of her power and warmth flooded her body. She breathed a sigh of releif and she rebuilt the walls around herself as she heard a squeak from the other side of the room. Hana looked up to see Haruhi standing there, looking like she had just seen a ghost. Kyoya stood slightly behind her, his black book open in one hand, his other closed as if to hold the pencil that was now laying on the floor. Hana quickly looked at Mitsukuni for guidance, but he was already moving towards the door, her bag slung over his shoulder.

"C'mon, we need to find your sister." He said with his cute voice as he started skipping towards the door. Hana stood still as Takashi tried to drag her away.

"Are we just going to leave those two like this?" Hana said as she gently tugged her arm out of Takashi's grip. Mitsukuni noticed and skipped back to her and gently took her hand.

"Yep, at least for now, we have someone we need you to meet." Mitsukuni said with his cute smile as he pulled on her hand like a child trying to pull their mother along to buy candy. "She'll help us find Chihiro." Hana did a quick calculation of how much she cared between the two hosts and her sister before she gave them an apologetic look and gave into Mitsukuni's begging.

"Honey, Mori, could you help me carry this bag?" A girls voice suddenly asked as the doors swung open with a crash. Hana looked over to see a young Hispanic girl spin into the room carrying a giant suitcase. She was wearing a long brown trench coat over her basic t-shirt and jeans, her long, curly black hair was twisted to the side and a pendant bounced on her neck as she set the suitcase down with a thump. Hana stared at the girl, all of her carefully constructed walls crumbling down again.

"Hotaru, what are you doing here?!"

* * *

><p>Chihiro quickly learned that Kirimi was the boss of the playroom. The six year old didn't take no as an answer, so Chihiro found herself running around the room at the will of the little girl. The life-like dolls and full body dress up clothes were no surprise to her, having grown up in a home much like this, however, the shoujo manga was a different story.<p>

"Are you sure you want to read about this?" Chihiro asked as the young girl gave her one of the books and crawled up onto her lap.

"Yep, read about the princely characters." Kirimi pointed at the book insistently. Chihiro sighed and opened the book. She had never figured out how people enjoyed reading, it only gave her a headache from trying to chase the words around the page.

Five minutes and three pages later, Kirimi turned around. "Why don't you just read it properly, like the people are actually talking?" Chihiro looked down at her.

"Because the words aren't staying on the page and they're jumping all around." Chihiro said as she looked back at the page, trying to make out the next words.

"Just read it." Kirimi said in frustration after a few more minutes of Chihiro stumbling over the words.

"I can't." Chihiro said quickly, her own frustrations rising. It's just like back in elementary school, except I can't take my frustrations out on this little girl like I did on Hana. The little girl on her lap suddenly turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"Read it." She said as she put her tiny hands on Chihiro's face. "Read it right." Chihiro just looked at the girl as she felt a shiver run down her spine. However, she smiled and talked to the girl gently.

"I can't, Kirimi, and there is nothing you can do to make it so I can see things properly." Kirimi looked confused for a second.

"I can't feel you at all." The little girl mused. "Why can't I feel you?" She stared up at Chihiro with her big blue eyes. Chihiro scrunched her eyebrows together, a feeling growing in her stomach.

"What do you mean, feel me?" Chihiro asked, the feeling shifting into something close to unease, but slightly stronger.

"Like your there and then I tell you to do something, and you do it..." Chihiro shivered again at the young girl's words as she shrugged. "Well I guess your like Onii-chan. I can't feel him either."

"Wait, why can't you feel him?" Chihiro asked, the feeling suddenly knotting up and feeling tight in her gullet, not unlike a period cramp.

"Well Onii-chan said that he was already taken by Oniichama, so you might just be taken by Oniichama as well." _Onii-chan? Oniichama?_ Chihiro thought as the feeling suddenly loosened. _Well, she's definitely wrong, I am not 'taken' by anyone._ Chihiro thought quietly. _Except maybe Kaoru._ She silently added as she felt a blush come over her face.

"Why has Onee-chan's face become so red?" Kirimi asked looking up.

"It's just a bit hot in here." Chihiro said as she stood up. She gently placed the little girl on the chair that she had stood up from and made her way to one of the windows. She pulled open the blinds that had been drawn shut shortly after she arrived and opened up one of the doors that led out to the terrace that was right outside of the room. She breathed in the sent of the humid night, enjoying the late spring chill that permeated the air, glad for the distraction from the conversation and her own thoughts.

"Hey, Kirimi, come out here." Chihiro called as she leaned over the railing and looked up at the night sky. She glanced back into the room after a few seconds, and she saw Kirimi staring out the door with a look of pure terror on her face. Chihiro quickly walked back to the little girl's side. "What's wrong?" She asked the little girl as she picked her up. The little girl buried her face into the crook of Chihiro's neck.

"It's scary." She mumbled into Chihiro's neck.

"What's scary? Outside?" Chihiro asked quietly as she shifted the girl around so she wouldn't choke. Kirimi just shook her head. "Then what's wrong?"

"It's dark." Kirimi said simply. Chihiro nodded.

"Are you afraid of the dark." Kirimi just nodded her head and Chihiro gently moved to the open doorway and pulled it closed. She quickly tugged the curtains down to again cover the dark from outside.

"Alright see, Kirimi, there is no more dark. It's all gone." She felt the little girl shift around then suddenly sit up in her arms.

"You shouldn't do things to scare Kirimi." The little girl said very seriously while she sat in Chihiro's arms.

"Well then tell me the things you're afraid of and I'll protect you as much as I can." Chihiro said quietly. Kirimi looked up with hope shining in her eyes.

"You'll be my knight in shining armor?" She said with admiration shining in her eyes. Chihiro laughed uneasily.

"I don't think I am big enough to be a knight." She said quickly. "But I can be a big sister and yell at all of the scary things until they go away." She said as she looked off into the distance while striking a pose.

"You can't yell at things. You're not scary enough." Chihiro laughed awkwardly as she bounced Kirimi on her hip for a better grasp on the girl.

"Yeah, I know. I usually let my Nee-chan yell at things for me. She's really good at that." I wonder how Nee-chan is doing. Chihiro thought as she walked back towards the toys in the room. When I last saw her this morning, she looked really tired. I wonder when the last time she slept was. She has that bad habit of not sleeping for a few nights at a time, and she definitely didn't sleep last night. Chihiro shivered. Did she really only tell me anything last night? It feels like a few lifetimes ago.

"Are you cold Nee-chan?" Kirimi broke Chihiro out of her thoughts and Chihiro smiled at the little girl, trying not to worry her.

"Nope. I'm just wondering when you go to bed."

* * *

><p>AN: So I've actually gotten a lot of follows recently, so I just want to say thanks for all of that and the few reviews that I have received. You are all such awesome people, I'm glad you like my story so much. I'd also like to thank my sister, who keeps telling me that I need to become a skilled metal worker (aka writer) when I need to pretend to choose a career.


	21. Enter (Controlled?) Chaos

A/N: 'Sup, yo! So today has been a terrible day for me, but I hope that this chapter can give you a smile:}

EDIT 5/9/14: I totally messed up on Serenity's surname. In Hispanic culture, the first name of the surname is the father's name while the last name is the mother's father's name. It's confusing, but to me, authenticity is important. Its also important to note that Serenity's mother is the Ishibashi, and not her father. I apologize for any confusion this might have caused. Alright thank you and continue reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Do you think I'd be doing this for free if I was?

* * *

><p>Serenity yawned, fighting against her jet lag. She snuck another glance at her watch, noting that it was 5a back home. Not that she wasn't used to staying up till 5a, it was just that it was 8p in Japan. She sighed heavily and peeked back into the third music room. She watched as Honey talked to the two young men who were dressed in the school's uniform, Mori standing by the door, guarding it.<p>

Serenity eyed the two cousins and sighed one more time. They had been at the airport when she had stepped off of the plane and they had quickly pulled her into their limo, where they had their introductions. Serenity was glad to finally have meet the heirs of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka clans, having heard about them all of her life, but she was confused. They weren't related to her and her _Tío_ wouldn't have trusted anyone who wasn't related to him in some way. _What do the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's have to do with the Ishibashi's?_ She thought as she watched Honey skip across the room.

She shifted so that she could see what he was doing, and was surprised to see her cousin, Hana, fast asleep on one of the couches in the huge room. _I didn't know that she had moved back from France._ She watched as Honey started gently shaking her. Suddenly Hana shot up, but it seemed as if Mori was anticipating this, and he grabbed her in the middle of the room as she tried to run out.

[Tier one powers.] Serenity heard the voice of her Intuition whisper into her ear as she felt a bright blue static slam into her and her eyebrows shot up.

"I didn't know that the Morinozuka's had that strong of blood." She whispered back, watching as Mori and Hana struggled against each other.

"Hana, stop and listen." Serenity watched Honey intently as she felt a golden static mix with the bright blue that was still dancing across her skin.

[Tier three taming and tier two powers.] Intuition whispered to Serenity, and she almost whistled out loud.

"Damn, these people in Japan know how to keep bloodlines straight." She said quietly as Honey took Hana's face in his hands and told her to calm down. She watched as Hana shivered and slumped down in Mori's arms. Honey nodded and Hana seemed to sigh before she stood up out of Mori's arms. Serenity could almost see the mental walls that her cousin was wrapping herself up in, giving out a icy, hard exterior. "That can't be good for her emotional health." She muttered under her breath.

[I'm sorry?] Serenity silently shook her head at Intuition's question, watching as Honey started walking towards the door with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"C'mon, we need to find your sister." He said in a cute voice, and Serenity was torn between squealing from cuteness and worrying why her cousin was missing. _This is the first time that I heard anything about Chihiro. I hope Hana hasn't been stupid and tried to fix everything on her own. At least I'm here now._

"Are we going to leave those two like this." Hana asked Honey, pulling her arm out of Mori's grip. Serenity was confused at who she meant until she shifted around to see from Hana's point of view.

"Shit, I completely forgot about those two." She cursed softly as she looked at the two boys who stood at the far side of the room, both in a slightly shocked state.

One was small and petite with a girlish face. The other was the definition of tall, dark and handsome, with a pair of thin framed glasses resting in front of his face. [Tier two taming.] Intuition whispered to Serenity, who caught herself staring at the second one.

"Which one? I doubt it's glasses." She said as she mentally berated her self and shook her head.

[No, it's the other one.] Intuition drawled. [You know you really shouldn't just give people nicknames like that.] Serenity just waved her hand.

"I wouldn't actually call him that to his face, that'd just be cruel." She said as she shifted again to see Hana, Honey and Mori. Honey was pulling Hana's hand like a little kid who wanted to go on a merry-go-round.

"... we have someone you need to meet, she'll help us find Chihiro." Serenity watched as Hana glanced at the two boys with an apologetic glance before she started moving towards the door.

[Stop them.] Serenity heard a second voice whisper, and she quickly picked up the suitcase that had been sitting by the door and swung into the room. Impulse rarely told her to do anything, but when she did, Serenity listened.

"Honey, Mori, could you help me carry this bag?" Serenity said loudly as she threw open the door. She suddenly felt all eyes in the room on her, and for the first time since she set foot in the country, it didn't feel critical. You don't see a lot of Hispanic people in Japan, so her sun darkened skin and curly black hair stood out far more than it should have. It almost felt like she was back home, but there she stood out because of her slanted Japanese eyes and slim build that she inherited from her mother. But she was used to gawking and had gotten over her insecurities weeks ago (A/N: *cough no she hasn't cough*).

"Hotaru? What are you doing here?!" Serenity smiled as her cousins false exterior shattered in one swift motion. She left the bag by the door and grabbed Hana in a hug, using all two extra inches of her height to pick her up and swing her around.

"Ah, _mi Primavera_, it's been so long since I've seen you!" Serenity gently put her cousin down and smiled at the glare that she was giving off.

"We visited two years ago." Serenity stepped back, put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"But you were only there for three days." She mumbled as Hana stared at her blankly.

"That was long enough for me." Serenity almost laughed as she remembered the tricks that she played on both Hana and Chihiro. Chi always laughed along, but Hana was a bit of a wet blanket about the whole thing.

"Ren-chan!" Honey suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled it. Serenity looked down at his adorable face and had to remind herself that this kid was a deadly karate master. "I thought we told you to stay in the car!" _Omg, why is he so adorable? It's almost like he's doing this on purpose. But then why would the Haninozuka heir want to be adorable?_

"You did?" Serenity looked down at Honey, her head cocked to the side. "I'm sorry I didn't remember that." Which was the biggest lie in the history of lies. Serenity had a perfect memory, an unfortunate side affect of an accident that she had been involved in when she was a child.

[Liar.] Serenity almost rolled her eyes at the two voices that only she could hear. Intuition and Impulse doubled as her conscience whenever she needed it and they were the other side affect of that same accident.

"Who are you?" Serenity spun around and locked eyes with Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome on the other end of the room. She smiled simply and bowed with a flourish.

"My name is Maria-Sophia Hotaru Gabriela Jimena Solis-Ishibashi, at your service. But everyone calls me Serenity." She recited quickly as she stood up. "And you would be...?" She waved toward both boys with a smile.

"Kyoya Ootori," Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome replied as he pushed up his glasses, and Serenity decided his voice sounded like silk. Or chocolate. Serenity blinked, stopping herself from following that train of thought. "And this is my associate, Haruhi Fujioka." _The way he said 'associate' sounded more like 'slave'_, Serenity thought while she looked at the girlish boy, who was stiffly bowing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He mumbled quietly, his voice even more feminine than his looks. _Is he biologically a girl?_ Serenity wondered before she felt a cold hand grab her wrist.

"Hotaru," Serenity adjusted her balance as Hana spun her around. "What are you doing here." Hana repeated with a glare. Serenity broke her arm out of Hana's grip and slung it around her shoulders.

"Oh, c'mon cuz," Serenity pouted down to the death glare she was receiving. "I haven't seen you in forever and then I come all the way out here just to see you, and this is the thanks I get?" She laughed at Hana's narrowed eyes, but it quickly turned into a gasp as she felt the bright blue static again, because she could now pinpoint the origin to her younger cousin.

[That's a surprise.] Intuition stated calmly, echoing her thoughts. [I was almost positive that that energy signature was from Morinozuka.]

"Me too." Serenity mumbled in Spanish. Hana looked up to her with concern in her eyes. _Omg, she does feel emotion._

"Who are you talking to?" Hana asked back in Spanish, and Serenity felt her eyebrows curl with curiosity. _And when did she learn Spanish, that's what I want to know._ Before she could ask, she was interrupted by Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome again.

"So you are the Ishibashis' cousin?" He was staring at Serenity over the little black book that she had seen him holding earlier. Serenity looked down with a deadpan expression to her cousin.

"Is he always like this?" She asked in Spanish.

"Unfortunately." Hana sighed as her eyes contained a long suffering look. Serenity raised an eyebrow. _So there's some type of history between the two,_ she thought as she looked back to the kid. _I'm going to have to do a bit of snooping on this._

"Does this mean that Ren-chan is also our cousin?" Honey said as he bounced next to the two girls. Serenity just looked at him, her eyes going wide.

"He's adorable." She whispered in Spanish, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Hana crack a small smile.

"Yes, Hotaru is my cousin." Hana replied in Japanese as Honey's words suddenly caught up to Serenity.

"Wait, how are you related to Honey?" Serenity asked in Spanish before she slightly pulled away from her cousin. "And how the hell do you know Spanish?"

"My mother was a Morinozuka and your grandmother doesn't speak anything else." Hana said, a hardness creeping into her tone during the last part of her statement. Serenity snickered slightly, knowing that Hana was referring to the time that she had left her cousin alone with her _Abuela._ When an _ab__u__elita_ gets a hold of you, you can't escape.

"Interesting," Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome said quickly as he scribbled in his black book before snapping it shut and glared at the girls. "Now, will you please explain what the hell is going on." Serenity cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out what he was asking about.

"We're demons, Kyoya." Hana said quietly, but firmly. Serenity had quietly 'oh'ed under her breath at the confusion and disbelief on Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome's face.

_I completely forgot that not everyones lives revolve around demons._

* * *

><p>AN: Confession corner: I rewrote this chapter five times before I got to this, and I have to say, I'm damn proud of my work. So if you liked it, please let me know, I thrive off of your love.

'Till next week~


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: ALLOO! So here is chapter 22, and I had a name for it, but then I had to rewrite it and the name didn't fit. So this should (hopefully) be the only chapter without a name. Chapters without names make me sad.

Please also read the A/N at the bottom. Thank you, that is all.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

><p>It was a surreal experience, being lectured by a Hispanic girl who couldn't be more than a few years older than her. Haruhi would have sighed but the content of said lecture was so disturbing. <em>So it's true. It's all true.<em> Haruhi thought as she listened to the girl in front of her ramble on about different sorts of demons and how they fit in with the world around them. _T__his is what Mom d__ea__lt__ with__ before she married Dad? That's almost as unreal as what happened earlier._

Haruhi still wasn't sure how Hana-senpai had been able to be in one spot in one second, and then another spot the next. No matter how her brain tried to wrap around it, she was always stumped. _It was inhuman._ She thought as she shivered at the memory and the slight static that still clung to her skin.

She glanced up at the girl, _Hotaru, I think_, who was still lecturing, but there was a flash of movement behind the girl. Haruhi blinked, but she couldn't see anything unusual so she mentally shrugged and blamed her contacts. They are an older pair. _Maybe I should switch them out tonight._ The movement caught her eye again, but this time she ignored it and went back to trying to listen to Hotaru.

"... certain higher powered demons can mate with humans, producing hybrids who are normally called demon children. Hana, Honey and Mori are prime examples of demon children and how they subtly influence our society." Haruhi took another glance at the three, but they all looked perfectly normal. Well, except Hana, who was glaring icy death at Hotaru instead of her normally stoic face. Haruhi shivered as she looked away.

"I have meet both Hani-senpai's and Mori-senpai's parents. Are you trying to convince me that one of them is a demon?" Haruhi looked up at Kyoya as he was writing furiously in his little black book.

"No, Mitsukuni's great-great-grandmother was a demon, as was my and Takashi's great-grandfather." Hana replied. The glint from the Shadow King's glasses clashed against the Ice Queen's glare hard enough to send sparks up into the air. Sparks of hate.

Of course, this didn't bother Hotaru, who was doing something on one of those fancy, high tech, mobile phones while she plopped down on one of the couches, heaving her heavy boots up onto the coffee table. "Now Hana." Hotaru said without looking up from her screen. "_Tío_ sent me here with little to no information about what I would be doing. Yah got any ideas?" She flipped the device down so she could look at Hana who was just staring at her with her jaw open. _I think that is the most emotion that I have ever seen on Hana-senpai's face._ Haruhi thought, slightly scared. _Also what does Hotaru do? She seems like she's to old to be in high school, but it's also really hard to point out her age._

"You came all the way over to Japan, with no idea of what you're doing?" Hana asked and Hotaru just shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much." Haruhi watched as Hana simply rolled her eyes to the ceiling and Hotaru continued. "_Tío_ isn't very talkative over the phone. He also said that he would have people meet me here, so I guessed they would tell me, but it just ended up being Mori and Honey here." Hotaru shrugged again as she looked at the two seniors. "No offense, you're great people, but I would have liked some information."

"That's ok, Ren-chan. We understand," Hani-senpai said as he hung off of the armrest of the couch while staring at Hotaru. "We were told to go pick you up just as Takashi's kendo club finished. It would have been nice to know that it was such a pretty lady like you." Haruhi stared at Hani-senpai as Hotaru blushed and stuttered. _I'm__ confused about __him,_ Haruhi thought to herself._ He seems like such a young kid all the time, but then __he pulls something like that, which makes me wonder if everything with him is intentionally cute._

"So you don't have any clues?" Hana asked, and Hotaru shrugged again. "Anything at all?"

"Well _Tío_ said that one of his children were in trouble." Hotaru said and Haruhi noticed that Hana-senpai, Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai stiffen slightly. "Said the kid was a demon child and that it was his mom who was the demon." Hotaru shrugged again as she picked back up the phone and started tapping on it again.

"Demon child." Hana said quietly and Hotaru suddenly went still, her thumbs suspended in mid-air. "She's the daughter of a demon child."

* * *

><p>Serenity's mind had crashed to a halt. "<em>She's<em> the daughter of a _demon child_?" She repeated Hana slowly, specially emphasizing 'she' and 'demon child'. She carefully tucked her phone in her pocket as she stood up "It sounds like you know exactly who _Tío_ was talking about." She got out from between the coffee table and the couch and slowly stalked towards her younger cousin, staring her down. _But how could she? I mean she __sh__ouldn't know anything about the family business, unless it directly affected her..._

"It's Chihiro, isn't it." Serenity said suddenly, watching Hana's face for any sign of confirmation, but the cold, hard mask was back on. Serenity could tell that she had hit the nail on the head, and for the first time since she got the call from _Tío_, she got an idea of what was on the line for both her personally and the Ishibashi company. _What did you get involved with_ Tío? Serenity thought as she turned away from Hana, trying to work out all of the complications that were now piling on for this job. _I would have been fine if you had gotten __in__ some __sort __of business trouble __and needed someone to gently persuade some things back to your side__, but __getting__ an innocent __involved__? Why __would you do__ that?_ "So why, and how, is Chihiro in danger?" Serenity asked as she turned around to stare at her cousin again. It's important to watch the reactions of people to read if they are lying.

"Did you know that my mother was born without sufficient demon blood?" Hana asked as she looked at Serenity with a blank face.

"No, I didn't." Serenity said, a bit taken back. It was rare to have duds who lived past seven years old, though with advances in modern technology, there had been a few that had lived into adulthood, maybe even long enough to have children. Serenity felt pieces of the puzzle fall into place as she pointed at Hana. "You have tier one powers because your mother had a transfusion! She was one of the test subjects in that one study! So both you and Chihiro are wanted because you both carry extreme powers that haven't been seen in generations!" Serenity grinned to herself, very proud for having figured all that out on her own until she saw Hana shake her head.

"No, Chihiro doesn't have the same blood." Hana explained. "Women who have gone through child birth have never been studied. The children take in all of the blood, leaving the mother in the same state that they were in to begin with." Serenity looked at her cousin confused.

"So you stole your mother's blood. Why didn't they just give her another transfusion?" Serenity shrugged like it was the obvious answer.

"They did. Her body rejected it." Serenity felt her eyes go wide. When a body rejects demon blood, the host looses their mind and will to do anything to get the blood out of their body, even to the point of becoming suicidal. The last time that Serenity had looked, the survival rate of a blood rejection was below 50%. Hana's face was stoicas she continued. "They had to get mother a different blood so she could live. They tried many types of blood with the normal compatibility tests, but the only one that we could find that her body wouldn't out right reject was that of Shun Toma."

"Your sister has Toma blood?!" Serenity asked, unbelieving.

"Where do you think the Hiyazaki-Ishibashi Blood Trade Agreement came from?" Hana smiled and Serenity felt more of her blue sparks start creeping across her skin like frost on a window pane, making her shiver.

"That's a joke, right?" Serenity asked as she reread the Agreement in her mind. When she first read it, it hadn't made sense to her. It had been minimal with the names, places and events leading up to its creation, but it had been in part of her necessary reading list, another dead document to teach family history. Now that Serenity had a few names to fill in the blanks, the Agreement was looking more like an angry, fire breathing dragon than a dead document, and dragons were fucking hard to get rid of. "_Tío_ would never agree to anything that drastic for a blood transfusion. That's madness!"

She looked Hana, hoping, praying that it was a joke. But Hana kept smiling, and Serenity shivered again. _I'm not sure which is scarier, th__at A__greement or Hana._ Serenity thought before she took another glance at her cousin and made up her mind. _Hana is definitely scarier._

"So Chihiro has Toma blood and the Hiyazaki's are coming to claim it?" Serenity asked as she shook her head, letting go of the fact that it was a stupid move on the Ishibashi's side. "And I'm guessing that _Tío_ wants me to make sure that they don't take her, right?" She watched Hana's face for a sign of confirmation and she was surprised when her cousin grimaced. But before she could ask about it, Mr. Tall, Dark, Handsome and Has-To-Know-It-All interrupted the conversation.

"I'm sorry, but what do the Hiyazaki's, a family who owns video game company, have to do with all of this?" Serenity turned and stared at the glasses kid who was sitting at a table, the glare from his laptop on his glasses hiding his dark grey eyes. Serenity shook her head, annoyed at herself for being disappointed that he was hiding them. _No Serenity, you have a job to do. Maybe after you're done you can think about how hot he is._ She stopped for a moment as Honey stood by his table and gently explained that the Hiyazaki's were a rival demon clan. _When did I start thinking he was hot?_ She felt her cheeks slightly heat up and hoped she wasn't blushing too hard as she looked away.

"So why do you look so offended when I offer to protect Chihiro," Serenity asked to change the subject, and she glared at Hana who grimaced again. "See, there it is again. Is my personality so upsetting that you have to get annoyed when I say that I'm probably going to be sticking around for awhile?" Hana's grimace turned into a glare.

"No." Hana transferred her glare to the window, which was now dark. "It's not that. They already took her." Serenity felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as she stared at her cousin. _They, already? But..._

"Maybe not." Honey said cutely, bouncing up and down next to Kyoya, who had stopped typing at the mention of her missing cousin. "We aren't really sure." Serenity looked at him hard, hoping that he was just being optimistic and not actually stupid. The short blond faltered slightly under her glare, but he gave a blinding smile back in return. Serenity nodded. _Optimistic, __good. That can be fixed._ There was no hope for stupidity

"When was she last seen?" She asked bluntly, glancing around the room, her gaze randomly landing on Haruhi.

"The teachers said that she had gone home sick during lunch." The young boy stuttered out. Serenity watched as Haruhi swallowed. _He's been a bit to quiet this whole time. I wonder what he's thinking._

"Do you believe them?" Serenity asked holding her gaze on the brunet, but he looked down at his expensive shoes nervously. "I didn't think so." Serenity nodded before she turned back to Hana, who was still glaring at the window pane. _You dumbass._ She thought to her cousin._ You tried to fix everything on your own and you just fucked up more._

[Heart rate and internal heat accelerated quickly.] Intuition quietly whispered in her ear as she reached down and grabbed a stack of papers that had been lying forgotten on one of the tables.

[I would suggest against any irrational moves that you are going to regret...] Serenity ground her teeth at Impulse before she crumpled up the papers in her hands and threw them to the side. She stopped over to Hana and grabbed her by the front of her uniform and started shaking her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL OR TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS?!" Serenity yelled as she sharply shook Hana back and forth. Hana quickly broke her grips and pulled her hands to the side before she yelled back.

"I didn't even get to tell Chihiro about this until LAST NIGHT, do you REALLY think that I have had time to think about anything ELSE?!" Serenity stared down at her cousin, watching the immense emotions that the younger girl was suddenly showing on her face. They were mostly hate and anger, but it was all directed inwards, and Serenity felt like smacking herself. Or crying. _Oh god, you blame yourself for what happen__ing__ to Chihiro._ Serenity thought as Hana swallowed, slowly building back up the cold walls.

"Chihiro didn't know?" Serenity said quietly, suddenly feeling weak and very grateful that Hana was holding her arms captive. Hana just simply clenched her jaw and shook her head as she looked away again.

"Never had a demon mind. Never had a need to awaken." She said quietly, and a clause of the Agreement floated into Serenity's head.

"'Until awakened, the child will be under Ishibashi protection.'" Serenity quoted under her breath. "Those bastards." She muttered as broke her arms out of Hana's grasp and started pacing. "They thought that they would get her as soon as she was born. Those fucking bastards."

"And now they're years overdue and they are coming to claim what is theirs." Hana said as she glared at her cousin. "You understand what that could mean for Chihiro."

"They'll tame her and make her go through hell, probably for the purpose of being a weapon against us." Hana said with an even tone and Serenity shivered, trying not to think of the terror that her younger cousin was probably being exposed to at the moment.

"But if a demon is already tamed, they really can't be tamed by another tamer, right?" Everyone in the room suddenly looked over at Haruhi, who had been staring at the ground. When he looked up to see everyones eyes on him, he suddenly shuffled his feet. "Well, I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it? Or else there would be a long history of demons being stolen from tamers all the time." Haruhi looked at everyone with a curious look on his face, as if he had not revealed that he knew more than had been letting on. Serenity blinked a few times, trying to reconcile the fact that this boy was talking about logistics of demon taming when she thought she had just explained to him the concept of demons for the first time about an hour ago. She shook her head, quickly pushing those thoughts back to be worked through later.

"Chihiro wasn't tamed." Serenity started, but she was interrupted by Honey.

"Well, she might have been." Serenity looked at the short blond as he skipped, _fucking skipped_, over to Haruhi and took his hand. "We think that Haru-chan might have tamed her accidentally." Serenity felt her jaw drop and she turned to Hana, begging for explanation.

"Apparently her mother was Kotoko Katayama." Hana shrugged and Serenity felt her brain stop and have to rewire itself.

"Wait, she?" Serenity asked as she looked back at the first year, looking over her facial features. She could now see the soft Katayama jawline and sharper cheekbones along with the more feminine features that she now focused on, along with the uncanny resemblance to Kotoko. That, coupled with the fact that she had been pretty sure that Haruhi was biologically a girl, made it pretty easy to move on to the idea that the boy in front of her was actually a girl.

_And that lineage definitely__ explains the tier two taming._ Serenity thought as she shrugged. "And the cross dressing actually makes sense. The Katayama's are a strange bunch." Serenity mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms. She made her way across the room and stood over Haruhi, gently stroking her chin. "Kotoko died ten years ago, so who told you about demons?" She asked as she stared over the first year. Haruhi swallowed as she stared up at Serenity.

"My dad." She answered as she trembled a bit. Serenity took that as a sign she should back off, and when she did, Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. "He thought that I should know about what my mother did. Frankly, I didn't think that demons were real until you started talking." Haruhi looked back up at Serenity, who just stared down at her slightly shocked. _Shit, she makes an extremely cute boy._ She thought to herself as she turned back to the conversation at hand before she stared questioning her sexuality.

"So we're guessing that Haruhi here is Chihiro's tamer, right?" Serenity asked as she looked around the room to blank faces and a nod from Honey. "Are there any other crazy things that I should know before I start planning anything."

"We don't know for certain if Haruhi had tamed Chihiro." Honey said cheerfully as he rocked on his heals next to Haruhi. "We didn't get to test it." Serenity shrugged.

"I can work with that." She said as she turned back to the door, where she had left her suitcase. "Let's test that theory, shall we? Kyoya, I'm gonna need to borrow your computer."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, so I'm not going to update for the next two weeks, as I am going to be out of town. I will hopefully be able to get some writing and rewriting done, and send it through my lovely editor, my sis. As I will be gone for a long time, I am going to update either tomorrow or Sunday before I leave, so you will get something to hopefully hold you over till the end of my hiatus... Thank you all so much for reading my stuff:D


	23. Demon GPS

A/N: Alrighty, here is the second chapter before hiatus... Enjoy.

Disclaimer: ...

* * *

><p>To put it simply, Kyoya was having a strange day. He would have thought that he was immune to strange, Tamaki Souo being his best friend and all, but he was apparently very wrong. Everything that had happened, from Hana moving at inhuman speeds to Haruhi knowing exactly what was going on, had put him off step. He was used to being the only one in the room who knew everything, or almost everything, so knowing absolutely nothing about the situation was a little disconcerting. But he kept up, mostly by suspension of disbelief. He knew that everyone else wasn't lying, they were all too serious to be playing a practical joke, also there was the minor fact that he still felt the hair's on the back of his neck raised up, like he was in the middle of a thunder storm.<p>

Kyoya watched as Hotaru grabbed another wire from the bird's nest that occupied the middle of her case before connecting it to one more of those devices while she muttered to her phone in Spanish. Her contraption looked like it was the mix of witchcraft and steam punk science fiction, her smart phone, tablet and his laptop were laying on a table and were hooked up to glowing stones and whirring devices that lay on the floor with wires that led to something that looked suspiciously like a WWII helmet. Kyoya shook his head as he looked back to his note book. _I have no idea how she__'s__ get__ting__ anything done, everything__'s__ so unorganized._

Hotaru suddenly looked up and yelled something across the room to Hana, who glowered back. Kyoya smirked at the exchange. He had seen Hana visit the Host Club enough to know that she had her secret emotional side, but it had always been about the overprotectivness of her sister, her crush on him or her annoyance with Tamaki and she had always kept it hidden behind a stoic mask. He now found it quite amusing that she was openly expressing her frustration to her cousin.

"So Kyoya, there seems to be some history between you and my cousin." Hotaru asked as she pulled out a black wire from the mess that she had in front of her, her fingers working dexterously, quickly joining her phone with another gizmo. Kyoya wondered how long had she been working with wires to be comfortable enough hold a normal conversation while her fingers worked.

"We are classmates." Kyoya said smoothly as he pushed up his glasses and turned back to his notebook. "Chihiro is also a regular at our club, and Hana regularly 'stalks' her here." Hotaru nodded with a grin as she finished attaching a wire to a gizmo.

"That sounds like Hana." Hotaru said as she started tapping on her phone some more and one of the stones connected to the mix changed colors. "I thank you for putting up with her. She's a difficult person to deal with."

Kyoya smirked at the thought as Hotaru muttered some more. Hana was probably one of the easiest people that he had to deal with on a daily basis, with Tamaki and the twins being almost impossible to keep up with. If Hana was difficult, she was at least quiet about it.

"Alright, Pikachu, you can come back over here, just keep the sparkles down." Kyoya was shaken out of his thoughts as Hotaru shouted across the room before she started rummaging in her bag again. Kyoya glanced over to the other side of the room, where the other four occupants were standing up and slowly making their way over. When Hotaru banned Hana from this side of the room and sent Hani-senpai off with her, Mori-senpai and Haruhi had followed them, Haruhi asking questions the whole time. "Honey, I'm gonna need you over here. I gotta test this thing." Kyoya looked back to Hotaru, who was holding the helmet by the bunches of wires coming out of it, smiling like a mad scientist. Strangely, it reminded him of when Hana smiled, and he shivered.

But this didn't seem to affect Hani-senpai, who just skipped up next to Hotaru and smiled up at her and she stared down at him with a strangled look. _Ah, Hani-senpai's charm has found another victim._ Kyoya thought, making a note in his black book as Hotaru strapped the mad science helmet onto the short senior's head, still slightly blushing.

"This is so cool, Ren-chan!" Hani-senpai giggled as Hotaru tied some of the cords together with a velcro strip and then gently placed them to the side. Kyoya noticed that some of the stones that had been tied up in the whole mess had changed colors, and apparently Hotaru did too.

"That's no good." She muttered and she jumped over wires to get to her suitcase again and she started looking in a smaller bag that had been sitting inside. Out of the second bag, she pulled out a thick metal bangle and tossed to Hani-senpai, who caught it. "Here Honey, put this on. It will suck up your demon energies to keep them from interfering and messing with the gentle machinery." She looked up and pointed Mori-senpai as Hani-senpai slipped the bracelet on. "Mori, I need you to do something with your powers. Anything, I just need to see the sparks." Kyoya wondered what she was meaning by the sparks, but he was suddenly distracted by seeing Mori-senpai holding hands with a tall girl with short pixie styled black hair. She didn't wear the Ouran uniform, but she looked familiar to Kyoya.

"Huh, green's rare." Kyoya heard Hotaru mutter to herself and he glanced at her as she dug another bangle out of her bag. She threw it at Mori-senpai, who caught it with his free hand. Or what would have been his free hand if the girl he had been holding hands with hadn't disappeared. Kyoya blinked a few times, a bit confused.

"He's really good at illusions." Hana said as she came up on Kyoya's other side, trapping him between her and her cousin. Kyoya shivered at the sudden drop of temperature.

"Hana, stop scaring Kyoya half to death, and keep your sparks to yourself." Hotaru said without looking up as she continued digging in the smaller bag. She pulled out a textbook sized wooden box and opened it on the table that Kyoya's laptop sat on, in a bed of stray cables and gizmos. "And since you have the hardest to overcome powers, I'm going to use you as test subject B." Hotaru said as she picked up an elaborate necklace from the red velvet lining that it had sat in. It was made completely out of golden oak leaves that steadily grew larger until they were cradling five blood red stones of varying sizes, set in no particular order that Kyoya could make out. "Come here." Hotaru motioned towards herself with a jerk of her head and Hana moved past Kyoya, carefully stepping over the maze of cables that was under her feet.

"So why am I test subject B?" Hana asked as Hotaru gently clasped the necklace across her neck. "And what is this thing supposed to do?" Hana asked, gesturing towards the mess in the middle of the floor and table. Hotaru quickly took Hana's hand and Kyoya heard Hana hiss before Hotaru made her wipe one of her fingers across the largest of the stones, which quickly made all of them turn bright blue. Except for the bright red streak of blood on the largest stone.

"Blood sets the seal." Hotaru explained as she let go of Hana's finger, which Hana stuck in her mouth with a glare. Kyoya stared at the two cousins wide-eyed at the exchange, but he still noticed that Hana's glare didn't hold any of it's normal terror. "And you're test subject B because Mori is test subject A. This thing is supposed to imitate a numi's ability to locate a demon, but I've converted it to be able to do it on a global scale." The mad scientist smile was back on her face as she threw her arms in the air. "I've created a demon GPS!" Hana just stared at her cousin, her finger still in her mouth.

"So why do you need Takashi and I to be your test subjects?" Hana asked around her finger, her voice seeming flat somehow. Hotaru pointed to Hani-senpai, who was still hooked up to the mess of wires.

"I have two confirmed demons to one tamer." Hotaru explained. "It means that I can fine tune it and test it at the same time. And that means," Hotaru grabbed Hana by the shoulders and turned her around and started pushing her towards the door of the room. "I need you to go hide somewhere, I don't care where, just go away." Hotaru pushed her cousin out the door and then slammed the doors shut before she opened them back up again. "And just in case it doesn't work, take the necklace off after 15 minutes, we'll have Honey track you that way." She slammed the door one more time before she turned around and sauntered back into the room. Not that Kyoya suddenly noticed or anything.

Nor did he really notice that she had a really fine figure as she leaned over his computer, typing frantically. The girl had shed her trench coat as soon as she had started tinkering, and Kyoya had to stop himself from glancing her over. She wasn't slim, but she was fit, and Kyoya thought he could see the slight definition of the muscles on her arms. When she stood up after doing whatever she was doing, he noticed that she was only a few inches shorter than him.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Hotaru exclaimed pulling Kyoya out of staring at her. He quickly looked away, only to catch the eye of Mori-senpai, who was just smirking at him. He glared at his senior before he turned back to the girl who had just previously held his attention. "Alright Honey, I need you to try to sense Mori so I can calibrate this thing."

"How does it work?" Haruhi asked as she looked over the monstrosity that overflowed from the table onto the floor. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. He didn't think that Haruhi would have been interested in mechanical things like this.

"So you know that the electronic signal that Honey is giving off is either the exact opposite of Hana's or Mori's or which other demons or demon children he has tamed, depending on who he focuses on. Since each signature is like a fingerprint, if we had a numi with us, they would be able to sense the exact location of the signature, even if the demon or demon child was sealed away, because they give off their frequency all the time, like a radio. So once I have the signature or frequency that we are looking for, I'm going to hack a satellite and download the program I wrote to change the sensors to look for that specific frequency so we can find the exact global position that our target has. Then I delete the program, and erase all traces that could lead back to me, or in this case, to Kyoya's computer." Hotaru looked up at Kyoya. "It should be fine, but if people ask, your computer went missing for a few hours and you have no idea where it went." She continued typing and then pumped her fist as the four students stared at her in shock.

"Hotaru-san, isn't that illegal?" Haruhi asked. Hotaru nodded as she continued typing.

"It's very illegal." She said as looked up towards Hani-senpai. "Honey, go ahead and switch to Hana, I've got it calibrated." Haruhi just let out a strangled gasping sound. Kyoya felt the exact same way, but he didn't let it show. Hotaru looked up at Haruhi with a wink. "But don't worry, Haruhi, I won't get caught. Demon law punches loop holes into regular law that we can exploit in court, so we're all safe. It just takes a bit of time to calm people down after 'armatures' hack major 'secure' networks." Hotaru shrugged as she pushed the computer back. "And there she is." It took Kyoya a second to remember why Hotaru was hacking satilites before he looked at the screen, surprised to see a residential map marked with two different dots. The yellow one was sitting on a campus that Kyoya recognized as Ouran. The second one, a blue one, was a few miles east, in the middle of a green field that was private land.

"The playground." Kyoya was surprised that Mori-senpai had snuck up on him and was staring at the screen as well.

"Yeah, she's feeling nostalgic." Hani-senpai said with a smile on his face as he stared off into the distance.

Kyoya thought he heard Hotaru mutter "Damn, she's fast," in English before she continued in Japanese. "Alright, we know it works, and it's working fairly well." Hotaru said, stepping over wires to get to Hani-senpai and pulled the helmet off of his head. "Haruhi come here." She said as she waved the girl over. The first year quietly made her way over the mess of wires and waited patiently as Hotaru strapped the helmet onto her.

"What do I do?" Haruhi asked as Hotaru walked back to the computer. Gently pushing both Mori-senpai and Kyoya out of the way, she started typing frantically.

"Just think about Chihiro. Your body should do the rest subconsciously." Hotaru said with a distracted hand wave. Haruhi nodded as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Kyoya turned back to the screen and was surprised to see a bunch of dots on the map, most in small clusters but there were a few that were by themselves. And most of the dots were steadily disappearing, like candles being blown out in the wind. "You got it, Haruhi, just like that." Hotaru whispered as her eyes flicked across the screen. Kyoya realized that he was staring at her again and he quickly tore his gaze back to the screen to see the second to last dot disappear. The last dot was located in the middle of another green field a few miles out of Tokyo.

"Where is that, Ren-chan?" Hani-senpai asked behind the two. Kyoya looked up to see him watching from Mori-senpai's shoulders as he heard Hotaru muttering under her breath again. She suddenly stood up and slammed the laptop shut.

"SONOFABITCH!"

* * *

><p>AN: eheheheh... I'm sorry that it ends on a cliffhanger (I'm not really, but you know, sentiment makes me seem like a good person...). I had two other chapters that I was going to try to post, but I just didn't have enough time to edit them enough to publish. I love you all, and I will try to be working on this while I'm gone:D


	24. More Questions Than Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

><p>Hana sat on the swing, quietly waiting for the fifteen minutes to end. She could feel the sealer sucking up all of the power that she would normally have in reserve, leaving her as weak as a human for the second time that day. She sighed as she looked around the park that she had chosen, the park where she had been playing with Mitsukuni and Takashi when her grandfather died. Hana gently pushed herself back and forth, enjoying the slight nostalgia.<p>

"Enjoying the evening air, darling?" Hana froze, literally. She could feel the slight tingling of electricity that danced along her skin, freezing her joints into place. However, it didn't keep a growl from escaping her throat.

"Where is Chihiro?" She asked, her voice dropping back to its husky quality. Kaito's face materialized in front of her, quickly followed by the rest of his body.

"She's playing with a dear friend of mine." Kaito said as he brought his face closer to Hana's. Hana tried to break away from the electricity that was holding her neck and head in place, but unlike the silent shattering that she was used to, she was truly stuck. Kaito saw the attempted moment, knowing that she had been moving up to bite him, he jumped back a few feet. He turned his head to the side as he realized that the younger girl hadn't moved from her previous position. "Bit stuck are we?" He smirked. Hana bared her teeth at him as he continued. "Both in the physical and metaphorical sense, if I'm not wrong." Hana growled again as she tried to break free again.

"Shut up and tell me where you took my sister, you bastard!" Hana growled out as she felt a sting run through the entirety of her body. The sealer was starting to burn her through her uniform, slowly bleeding away the energy that constantly fed her powers. It was necessary for Hotaru's test that Hana not have any extra power leaking out, Mitsukuni being sensitive enough to find her anywhere in Japan. But the sealer was starting to leach the energy that she needed to sustain her passive powers, and she could already feel them tearing at her soul. _This thing isn't a sealer._ Hana thought as she fought off a wave of dizziness. _This is a torture device._

She heard Kaito laughing, and she forced her eyes to focus on him. "I'm not sure what has gotten the great Ice Queen to be under my submission, but I like it." Kaito took her chin in his hand and turned her face up towards him. "You look so cute and angry when you are submissive." Kaito smirked as Hana bared her teeth. "What did I say? Cute and angry. So cute that I can't help but do this." Hana felt more electricity flow across her skin, relaxing her face muscles and closing her mouth. Kaito gently pressed his lips against hers, and Hana felt a quiver of disgust run through her. The kiss felt wrong, horrifyingly wrong, but Kaito smirked against her, obviously pleased that he could get a reaction out of her.

Hana felt all of her hate for the boy kissing her well up into her chest, and she pushed it out at him with all of her might. A spark of lightning flashed between the two, the force sending Kaito flying away from her. Hana gagged, the slow pricking sensation from the sealer suddenly turning into a rage that seemed to want to dissolve her mind and body. Somewhere in her subconscious, Hana dimly realized that this was how her mother died.

It was a few seconds before her body remembered how to breathe, which helped slightly with the pain. Hana focused on pushing it down for a few seconds before she heard Kaito groan and shift. "Wow, if you can keep sparks flying like that, then baby, I can't wait until we're married." She heard him mutter with a quiet laugh as she tried to get her eyes to focus on anything.

"Pervert." Hana spat out, grimacing at the pain that still raged in her. Kaito gave a short laugh before she heard him stand up and walk toward her, wearily keeping a few feet of distance between them. Hana could guess that he was staring at her while she gasped for breath.

"You know, I can release your sister go if you just agreed to marry me." Hana would have laughed if she wasn't in torment.

"You don't have that kind of authority in your family." She panted through ground teeth. "If you did, then I would maybe think about it." There was a moment of silence.

"You would actually think about marrying me?" Kaito asked innocently, though there was also a twinge of desperation and disbelief in his tone. Hana knew deep in herself that she would do anything to keep her sister safe, even if it meant making herself miserable for the rest of her life. She took a breath to answer him, but she was interrupted by the sound of a gun being fired, and her eyes shot open as adrenaline made her pain slightly more manageable.

The first thing she realized was that she was able to move, even if it was agony. The second and third things she realized was that Kaito was no where in sight and Hotaru was standing at the entrance of the park, slowly lowering a pistol to her side as she stalked towards Hana while muttering something about "damn teleporters."

[Serenity, Hana's vitals are diminishing. Her powers have started devouring her.] Hana heard the whispering voice again as her vision quickly faded again, the adrenaline washed out. [The sealer is killing her.] Hana wanted to reach up and tear the seal off, however, the only thing she managed to do was fall off the swing and barely stop herself from face planting into the soft sand. She thought she heard Mitsukuni cry out for her, but she wasn't sure of anything until she felt Hotaru's hands pulling her hair out of the way and unclipping the necklace that was sucking her life force from her.

Hana's power returned to her in a rush and she rolled over and quickly gasped like she had just come up from water after almost being drowned. She lay on her back gasping as Hotaru leaned over her, quietly doing a check of her breathing and heartbeat. "I'm sorry, Hana." Hotaru said quietly as she leaned back, giving the younger cousin some space, but there was a confused look on her face. "It should have only taken as much power as you produced..."

[She is already wearing a sealer.] The voice piped up as Hana slowly steadied her breathing.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Hotaru grumbled at the invisible voice as Mitsukuni ran up towards the two.

"Hana-chan!" He said as he knelt down next to her. "Are you alright now?" He asked, his big brown eyes filled with worry. Hana smiled as she rubbed his blond head, ruffling his hair.

"Well, I'm alright now." She closed her eyes for a second, euphoric in the feeling of not dying.  
>"Did he kiss you again?" Hana looked up at Mitsukuni, who had a dark aura surrounding him. The last two times that Kaito had kissed her, she had put him in the hospital and it had taken the combined strength of her, Takashi and Satoshi to contain him from killing the kid. As much as Hana hated him, she didn't exactly like the idea of murder on Mitsukuni's hands.<p>

"Again?" Hotaru asked, disgust clear in her voice. "He forced himself on you like that even though it is plainly clear that neither of you are bonded to each other." Hotaru scoffed. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have missed him." Hana looked up to her.

"You shot at him?" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"And missed him. On purpose. This ain't my first rodeo, child, I know what I'm doing." Hana lay on the ground, wondering if she sincerely expected a different response. "On a completely different note, the GPS worked." Hotaru held up her thumbs with an obnoxious smile like this was supposed to make it okay to shoot at kids.

Hana pushed the thoughts out of her head as she stood up. She'd known that part of her cousin for a long while, and there was really nothing that she could do to change her. Nor did she really want to try and change someone that stubborn. That would be a loosing battle on all accounts.

"Alright, where's Chihiro?" Hana asked as she leveled a stare at Hotaru. She nodded towards the entrance of the park.

"I would rather not disclose any information of such a sensitive nature until Glasses over there is gone." Hotaru shrugged as Hana glanced over to see Kyoya, Takashi and Haruhi hovering near the black limo that was idling by the front gate. "Knowing him, he would just get in the way with his private police force, and I really don't want to have to drag him farther in than I have to." Hana nodded before a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Hana!" Mitsukuni grabbed her around the waist to support her and looked up at her as she blinked the dizziness away. "Are you gonna be ok?" He asked, gently brushing Hana's emotions.

"She's gonna be alright." Hotaru said as she carefully picked up the necklace that had been laying on the ground, slowly rubbing the old blood off the stone which caused them to turn back to their original blood red color. "She's just going to have to relax for a few moments before she can do anything strenuous."

* * *

><p>It was silent in the Haninozuka limo after they had dropped Haruhi off at her apartment. Hotaru had promised to contact her as soon as they had Chihiro safe and sound. Now Kyoya stared at the girl as she played Angry Birds on the smart phone that she seemed to have an addiction to. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world as she launched pixalated birds at green pigs, and it pissed him off.<p>

Kyoya had too many questions that were not getting answered, such as who Hotaru was, where they were going, and how they were going to rescue Chihiro from whomever had captured her. The deletion program that Hotaru had rigged on his computer had done its work as soon as she had slammed the laptop shut, leaving it as if it had never been touched. Hotaru had also been able to pack up her entire contraption in less than three minutes, though Kyoya guess that she had just shoved everything in her suitcase, before she shooed everyone outside to the limo. They had driven in silent anticipation, everyone staring at Hotaru as she kept herself glued to her phone, until Hani-senpai suddenly gasped.

Hotaru's eyes suddenly flicked up to the short senior over her phone. "Hana?" Hani-senpai just nodded.

Kyoya wasn't sure where Hotaru's phone went or where she had pulled the pistol from, but the next thing he knew is that she was checking it over, her face grim. When the driver had stopped, Hotaru told everybody to stay by the vehicle as she climbed out with an agility that Kyoya didn't know she possessed. He was half way out the door when he heard the shot and he quickly swung around to see Hotaru quickly bring the gun back down and jog farther into the park where he saw Hana gently collapse off of the swing.

Kyoya had watched in shock as Hotaru lean over Hana before Hana quickly rolled over, gasping. Hani-senpai suddenly broke away from the group as Hotaru started yelling at thin air. The three of them held a quick conversation before Hotaru and Hani-senpai helped Hana stand up and slowly make their way to the limo. They had then dropped Haruhi off at her apartment, but Hotaru was being as cryptic as ever.

Kyoya was so wrapped up in glaring at the girl who wouldn't give him any answers, that when they had stopped moving, he was surprised to find that they were in front of the Ootori mansion. He looked over at Hotaru, who was still launching swaking birds into structures. "Get out." she demanded as she pulled another bird back to launch. Kyoya was startled and he looked about the vehicle to gauge everyone else's reactions. Hana was laying on Hani-senpai's lap, like she was sleeping, but the grimace on her face told a different story. Hani-senpai was gently stroking Hana's hair, and but he looked up at Kyoya with a look that said 'I'd listen if I were you.' Mori-senpai was stoic as always. "I said get out." Hotaru said after a second and the screams of a few dying pigs. When Kyoya didn't move she continued without looking up. "Mori, would you please escort him out."

Kyoya wanted to protest, but he was an Ootori, someone who was held at a high esteem and who knew when he was beat, so he quickly swallowed his pride and opened the door. Mori-senpai followed him out and gently closed the door before he escorted him to the mansion door. Right before they reached it, Kyoya turned glanced back, but all that he could see was Hotaru's blank face highlighted by phone that she kept herself glued to.

"Who does she think she is?" Kyoya muttered to himself. "She comes in and acts like she owns the place, and then pulls stunt after stunt without even trying, and she's just so frustrating." Kyoya quietly ranted to himself, forgetting that he wasn't alone. He heard Mori-senpai chuckle behind him and turned around and looked up at him, quickly hiding his embarrassment at his outburst behind his cool exterior. Mori-senpai just ruffled his hair and Kyoya suddenly felt extremely confused.

"Don't worry." He said in his deep rumbling voice. "They're always like that." Kyoya watched as Mori-senpai quickly made his way down the steps and into the limo which quickly slid off into the night, leaving Kyoya alone with confused thoughts.

* * *

><p>As soon as the glasses kid was out of sight, Serenity sighed. She didn't understand why she felt like she had to act so nonchalant around him. Maybe it was the fact that he always seemed completely calm and collected and it pissed her off.<p>

She shook her head and sat up, pushing any and all strange thoughts to the back of her mid to muddle through later. Her movement caught the eyes of Honey and Mori, both of which looked at her with expectation. Hana still lay down, her head in Honey's lap, but she opened up her eyes when he shifted. Serenity wanted to punch herself for what she did to her cousin, but she pushed down her guilt.

"So, I'd like to introduce you to two someones." Serenity said and the other three in the limo looked at her strangly. She smiled as she held out her hands. "This is Impulse," she said as her phone suddenly materialized into right hand. "And this is Intuition." Her tablet materialized on her left. The three of them looked at her incredulously, but Serenity couldn't help it. Besides the two of them suddenly materializing in their physical forms, she didn't have anything to back up her two companions existence. She was the only one who could hear their voices, and that was only because their powers had accidentally fused with her nervous system when she was three. Serenity smiled her signature smile, the one that made her look like she was just slightly (A/N: read as completely) insane.

"Are they the voices that I have been hearing?" Hana suddenly asked and Serenity remembered her asking about them earlier. It took her a little while for her comprehend and use the information that her perfect memory had gathered.

"Yeah, they are." Serenity smiled at Hana, who just nodded and closed her eyes again. Serenity grimaced slightly. She could rant and rage at Intuition all she wanted, but she should have thought to ask about the first sealer.

"So what are they?" Honey asked, his head tilted to the side. Serenity suddenly felt slightly short of breath. _Why the fuck are you so cute? Wait, no. Have to focus now. Focus._

"They were the first demons I tamed." Serenity plastered a fake grin on her face as her earliest memories resurfaced. She tried to ignore of the smell of gasoline and fire and burning bodies, pretending she doesn't remember the agony that ran from the back of her neck to her tail bone. She tried to forget how she felt when the three consciousnesses fought against each other, tearing and clawing until all that was left of Maria-Sophia was a genetic instinct to reach out and force the other two under her control.

Years later, doctors would diagnose the young girl with ADD, dyslexia, and schizophrenia. MPD or IDD were tossed around for awhile, but the doctors were never able to hear the two demons, so it was scrapped. However, the girl was far more in tuned with herself. She was the peace, the negotiator of the three; there was the knowledge, the one who knew everything; and there was the action, the one who knew when to move. They worked together, completely and totally, though the knowledge and the action clashed frequently when she wasn't around to keep them in line.

When she was twelve, her uncle sat her down and told her of demons and tamers. He explained that she held tamer power from both sides of her family, her mother's side being able to touch demons that had already been tamed and her father's side seeing the demon energies as lights or electricity. She was then placed into training, from martial arts to weapons handling. She excelled in everything physical, though she still struggled with school. She dropped out on her 16th birthday, the first day that her uncle would hire her to work with his company, which, surprisingly, dealt with demons all the time. She took the stage name Serenity, a play on her being the peace in her trinity. She rose through the ranks quickly, finally to being his number one where she was now.

Serenity looked at the three cousins as they stared at her with variances of confusion on their faces.

"How are your demons electronic devices?" Honey asked, a question which startled Serenity.

"You need the device that you want them to be, and you get them to infuse their energies into it, pulling it out of this plane of existence." Serenity rambled off, really not wanting to get into a discussion of demon metaphysics. _I'm pretty sure that Hana would smack me if I did that._ She thought as she quickly glanced at Hana, who was glaring back at her.

"Hotaru, where is Chihiro?" Serenity quickly smiled. _Ah, Hana. You are so predicable sometimes._

"Yes, but I have a quick question for you." She leaned forward and stared at her younger cousin. "How strong are your passive powers?"

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Nee-chan, you can't die yet." Chihiro lay out on the floor trying not to squeak each time Kirimi pushed down on her chest with her small fists. She hadn't eaten since this morning, and she was feeling it deep down. Her fast metabolism, which some girls envied her for, was now working against her. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, and she was hungry. <em>This is it. <em>Chihiro thought to herself as Kirimi kept whining and pressing on her chest. _I'm dying of starvation. __Tell Nee-chan that I loved her._

The door to the hallway suddenly opened up, and Chihiro looked up to see a tall maid walking towards the two of them. "Mistress Kirimi, it's your bedtime." The six year old looked up with the terror that only bedtime could bring.

"But Nee-chan is dying." The young girl said, trying with all of her might to get out of the horror of bedtime. The maid, however, was having none of that. She quietly picked up the girl and swiftly made her way out of the room, the child crying and reaching out to Chihiro like she was her savior. Chihiro reached back towards the little girl, gently pushing her sadness away. Kirimi's eyes stretched open wide as the maid quickly shut the door behind them.

Chihiro let her arm fall to the floor and she stared up at the ceiling, apathy again taking over her whole body as her blood sugar dropped farther. "I didn't know that your family had tamer blood in them." Chihiro felt a snap, and the next thing she knew was that she was peaking out behind one of the couches, adrenaline running through her body. Except it wasn't quite adrenaline, but something that was just a little bit warmer and a lot less anxious. She pushed the thought aside as she stared at the cloaked figure standing on the opposite edge of the room.

"U-Umehito Nekozawa!" Chihiro stuttered, staring at the creepy third year, her eyes wide. "Wh-wh-what are y-y-you d-doing here?" She quickly scanned the room, trying to figure out if there was any one else around that she should know about.

"Well, I think that I should be the one asking you that, since you are in my house." Chihiro's attention snapped back to the Black Magic expert.

"Y-your house?" She asked, suddenly feeling confused. She wasn't sure why, but when she had been taken earlier that day, she had the radical idea that she had been taken somewhere like America or Europe. Now that she thought back on it, she realized that it was probably the silliest thought she had ever had.

"Yes, my house. Also why they would have you playing with Kirimi." Chihiro watched with wide eyes as the cloaked figure bowed. "Thank you for that, by the way. She does get lonely, and she is unfortunately afraid of me." Nekozawa stood back up and smiled, which Chihiro found creepy. However, the fact that his sister was afraid of him tugged at her heartstrings.

"I'm sorry about that." Chihiro said quietly as she lifted her mouth from behind the couch before she ducked back down. As much as she felt sorry for the kid, she was still freaked out by him. She felt him staring at her under the dark of his cloak and hair, a calculating stare as if he was trying to figure out a new type of spell, and Chihiro didn't like it one bit. _Look away, look away, look away, I don't like you staring at me._ She thought quietly to herself, but Nekozawa just tilted his head at her slightly.

Suddenly, Chihiro's stomach rumbled loudly, making her jump slightly. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she heard Nekozawa chuckle. His laugh was actually nice, especially ever since Chihiro had met him, he had been the creepy stalker that she had always avoided at fancy gatherings, along with his best friend, Kaito.

"Let me get the cook to get you something." Nekozawa said as he started walking towards the door. "Call it payment for playing with Kirimi." Chihiro just stared after him until he stopped by the door and looked back at her still huddled form behind the couch. He waved her towards him. "Come on, you don't want to get lost around here." Chihiro quickly weighed her options. Food and trust Nekozawa or not trust Nekozawa and get lost. She choose the first option.

As she stood up to follow, Chihiro realized that she was in a different predicament. The couch was backed up against a wall, toys boxing her in from both sides. She quickly looked around herself, trying to figure out how she had got there. _Well, adrenaline does make you forget things, doesn't it?_ She shook her head as she pulled herself over the back of the couch and rolled off of it in the most ungraceful way possible. Chihiro stood up quickly, her cheeks twinged with red as she walked quickly towards Nekozawa and exit to the room. As she passed him in the doorway, she could almost swear that he was chuckling under that thick cloak.

Outside of the room, Daichi and Simone had been lounging against the wall, though they suddenly stood at attention at the sight of Nekozawa. Chihiro watched in interest she looked between the two parties. "Were you told to watch her?" Nekozawa suddenly asked the two, his voice hard.

"Hai." The two solemnly answered. Nekozawa didn't move or make any motion to recognize their answer.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Nekozawa said after a moment of strained silence. At the flash of question in the bodyguards' eyes, he held his hand up and continued. "I shall look after Ishibashi-san. Thank you." Nekozawa suddenly spun his hand around and the two guards followed the movement. Chihiro felt her eyes grow exponentially as the cloaked figure made the guards walk away with puppet like movements. When they were out of sight, the boy turned to her and smiled. Even though she was sure it was meant to be reassuring, it still sent chills down her spine. _Like Nee-chan's smile._

Nevertheless, Chihiro ran after him as he left, following the hall down the opposite way the guards were marched off. After a few hallways, a couple of stairways, a beautiful foyer and dining room, Nekozawa brought her to a giant kitchen. She stared at the sparkling monstrosity, all words leaving her. She had never been one to cook; being so clumsy that she would probably burn a salad, she left all of the culinary endeavors to Hana.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of a microwave being fired up. She turned around to see Nekozawa stepping away from the machine. Chihiro tilted her head to the side as she stared at the cloaked third year, completely confused._What is he doing, and why is he using the microwave? Don't they have a cook?_ He apparently felt her questioning stare as he looked up and grinned, though on his face that was lit by only the microwave, it looked almost like a grimace. The machine dinged, and Nekozawa quickly opened the door and pulled a plastic package from its interior. He set the steaming package on an island in the middle of the room before he closed the microwave. Chihiro cautiously inched towards the package, trying to figure out what it was, but before she could get a good look at it, Nekozawa pulled a thin plastic film off of the top of the main package, releasing steam to the atmosphere.

Chihiro took a step back, wondering what type of witchcraft the Black Magic expert had set in front of her. She glanced up at the boy, only to see that he was offering her a fork. She almost took another step back wards. "What is it?" Chihiro asked as she nodded towards the still steaming package on the counter.

"T.V. dinner." Nekozawa said simply. (A/N: They now have T.V. dinners in Japan, you can fight me on this.) Chihiro stared at him, slightly horrified and completely confused. "Sometimes I get hungry in the middle of the night, so it's easier for me to eat these things than to wake up the cook or make something for myself." The third year explained as he waved the fork at the young girl. Chihiro cautiously stepped forward and gingerly took the offered utensil. Nekozawa smoothly made his way towards the other side of the island and sat down. Chihiro slowly followed suit on her side of the island, but she soon forgot about the boy across from her as she smelled the food.

The next few minutes were a blur, but when she finally started noticing things again, Chihiro realized that the entire meal was gone. She looked up at Nekozawa with a sheepish grin. "Itadakimasu?" Nekozawa just started at her, his eyes wide underneath the dark of his cloak. He sat like that for a good minute before he spoke.

"I never understood the term inhaling your food until just now." He said, shocked. Chihiro grimaced before she looked up again.

"Again, thank you so very much." Chihiro said as she did a half bow in her seat. Nekozawa nodded, seeming to come out of a trance.

"It's quite alright." He tired smiling again, and this time he looked less like he was going to dissect her. "Again, it was in thanks for being with Kirimi today." Chihiro laughed slightly as she held up her hands.

"Ah, that was nothing. My pleasure." She smiled wide at Nekozawa as she giggled again.

"Very well," Nekozawa suddenly leaned forwards and placed his folded hands on the island. "Now will you tell me how you were able to push on the emotions of a human, an already tamed demon, and how you are able to teleport?"

* * *

><p>AN: OMG, guys. I am so sorry about the two month break. I was really really stuck on this chapter and all of that jazz, and I havn't gotten the next chapter written yet, so I'm not sure when that is coming up. I also have another Ouran fic called _Dude, I Don't Even Know._ It's extremely different, but please give it a try.:D Alright, I love you all. Have a good day/night/evening/afternoon/whatever


	25. Author's note

First things first, I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter. I know I left everyone at a cliffhanger last time, and its going to be awhile until that is resolved, sorry. But I'm just so stuck with writing this next section, like I've been literally working on it since April. Part of my problem is that I have forgotten most of what I have written since the very beginning, so any details that would make everything flow together are lost and I've honestly lost sight of where I'm trying to get this chapter to go. I have almost everything else after this stupid chapter planned out, but still, details are not my strong point. So I've decided to go back and clean up my earlier writings, and while doing that, getting myself organized. Hopefully that will ignite the old spark that I will have for this story, and make it easier to understand what the fuck is going on. So until farther notice, this story is on semi-hiatus/under construction :D


End file.
